SO MUCH FOR THE HAPPY ENDING
by EAMC-iloove
Summary: "Even if the world will threw me a thousand of reasons why this relationship won't work out, I'm not afraid because I'm armed with one reason why it would work out—I love you, Mikan. Forever and always." - Last Chapter. RandR NxM
1. At the Beginning

**SO MUCH FOR THE HAPPY ENDING**

**

* * *

  
**

**Another One-Shot :)**

**But not so sure if it'll be a one-shot or not.**

**

* * *

  
**

"_We we're meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it :("_

It was a wonderful morning today. Well, not so because I'm late again and crap today our first teacher is Jinno-sensei. Darn it, so much for being lucky.

I run fast when suddenly someone bumped on me. I was waiting for the loud BUMP and the hard floor that'll make my body numb and hurt. But no, instead I just a felt a cold hard hand wrap in my waist. I opened my eyes to see who that person was.

I looked at the person. A guy with a crimson red eyed and a raven hair. He has a pale skin, he even look like a dead zombie but the most important detail in his physical appearance, he is _handsome_.

I stood up and he remove his hands to me. I looked at him and he looked at me. We had our staring moment. Until, I snapped back. I remembered that I should apologize to him. I bowed at him.

"I'm so sorry for bumping on you." I said.

"Whatever, _polka_." I heard him muttered.

I instantly looked at him with confused face. Polkadots? What does he mean by polka-- I paused for a second and I gasped loudly. I saw a smirk in his face. An annoying cocky smirk. How dare he peek on my underwear!

"WHY YOU PREVERT!" I screamed at him.

He putted his hands on his ears then glared at me.

"Stop screaming polka, You'll make my ears bleed." He said.

Me? How dare he say that! What a rude guy! Argh. I whacked him in the head but he snatch my hand and I lost my balance and we fell on the floor.

We really did fell hard. Then suddenly I felt a soft thing touching my lips. Oh fuck! I opened my eyes to confirm about my thoughts. And, and, and, OH MY GOD! We really _did_ kiss. He's soft lips in my lips! I had my first kiss in a perverted guy!

I gasped so loud and pushed him. I stood up and looked at him. He was still sitting in the floor. After how many second he stood up and looked at me.

He smirked. "_You taste good, Polka_."

I was dead frozen. When I heard those words. Those four fucking perverted words. I was really fuming in anger!

"YOU BLOODY PERVERT!"

And that was the day when I me and my other half met.

We've been friends for how many months. Then on my birthday, he confessed on me.

We were walking to the Sakura tree. The jerk covered my eyes with a hanky. It was 10 minutes before 12. Damn it! I was supposed to watch the fire works because 10 minutes from now it's my 14th birthday.

"Where are we going Natsume? I can't even see and I want to see the fire works!" I complained to him.

He suddenly carried me in a bridal style and I'm sure he's now smirking because of my ripe tomato face.

"Stop complaining, polka." He said.

I just shut up. We walked… I mean he walked for 3 minutes while he was carrying me. Then he suddenly stopped and put me down.

"Where are we?" I asked him.

He untied the blind fold. We are in the Sakura tree. In _our _tree. It is the place were we hang out.

I glared at him.

"You bring me here? And I can't even watch the fore works with the others! Darn it Natsume!" I hissed.

He looked at me then rolled his eyes. "Will you let me explain?"

"Explain? I was dying to watch it and now you are bringing me here! Argh!" I groaned.

He took a step closer to me. "Listen—"

"No!" I step back ward. "Why will I? Do you really hate me this much?" I was in the verge of tears.

Yes, I know it was lame to cry just for the fire works and all but, I was just too exited for the fire works. Now I am standing here in the tree with my archer enemy.

"Will you stop babbling about—"

"No! I will not" I shouted.

10

9

8

7

6

I heard people counting. Then I began to sob. He came closer to me. He touched my chin a lift my head so I can look at him.

5

I blushed when I realized our faces were just inches away.

"You're always mean to me." I sobbed. "I can't even watch the fireworks now."

4

"It's not like—"

I slapped his hand. And his hand drop. He is not now touching my face.

3

"I don't want to hear you're explanations. I know you just want to annoy me and—"

I was stopped when I felt cold soft thing in my lips. He was now kissing me. My eyes were widened. My heart is now beating fast as if it was about to jumped out of my heart. I felt like some thing flying in my stomach.

He broke the kiss and look at me.

2

"_Mikan_" he said.

I gasped. It was the first time he called me by name.

"I love you,"

1

**BOOOOOOOM!**

And I can see the fireworks. But I didn't even bother to appreciate how wonderful it is. I was busy looking at Natsume. Did he just say he loves me?

"Wha-what?"

"I love you," he repeated.

I look at him then blinked.

"Natusme," I softly said.

"It's ok, if…if, you don't want to—"

"So you're giving up?" I asked him, with a glare. He look at me with confusion.

"I wasn't even finish about I was saying and now you're giving up" I said. I look at him then smiled. "I love you too."

He smiled at me. For the first time I saw him smiled. He leaned closer to me then he kissed me.

And since that then. We became together.

We became together for 3 years. But sadly, not all things are as expected. Like they say, expect the unexpected. And I didn't expected the unexpected thing. Natsume and I broke up. Why? I don't even know why.

All I know is that I caught him kissing my one and only archer nemesis, Luna Koizumi. I was walking in a desert hallway when I heard a moan. I was about to change my route so I can't disturb nor see the lovers who are doing there thing when I saw a raven hair guy. And in Alice Academy there is only one raven haired guy. And it was _my_ Natsume.

It happens so fast. I gasped when I saw it. They stopped kissing and looked at me, Natsume with wide eyes and Luna with I-won-bitch look.

"Mi-mikan," Natsume said. "I-it's not..."

"Save it, _Hyuuga_." I coldly said, and then I ran away.

It was raining so hard when I went out the academy. I was running, running, and not caring if I'll catch a cold after this. I still can't believe it. I thought he wasn't like other guy. I thought he truly loves me. However, I thought _wrong_.

He's a one of a hell cheater. And of all the girls, he'll make out why is it have to be Luna? Why her? WHY? That was the question that keeps running on my mind and I can't find the answer.

"Mikan!" I heard him shouted my name.

It was obvious that he was running after me. Why would he do that? Why? I just kept running but still he was a fast runner. He caught my arm and made me look at him.

"Mikan," he said.

I was now crying and sobbing.

"Get off me." I shouted.

But he didn't. "Let me explain, please? It's not what you think."

"It's not!? What do you think of me Hyuuga? STUPID? I may be a one big idiot but I'm not that stupid!" I shouted at him. I slapped his hand so hard.

He let go off me. And he hung his head low. "Why won't you listen?"

"Because I'm tired of your lies Hyuuga. I'm tired of everything. And starting from this day, I'll forget that I met you that I have _loved you_." And with that I run away. I run away from him, from the one I love, the one I need. I run away from the pain that keeps stabbing my heart.

"……And that's how the Tangerine and Crimson's love story end." I said as I finished my story.

We were having our English subject and our topic for the day is story. And my stupid moronic teacher let me summarize my favorite love story. Then I decided to tell _my own_ love story.

Everyone clapped after I told my story. There were girls who were in verge in tears and the boys are in serious face.

I sat back on my seat, which is beside the window. I'm now in my last year in college. And it's been 2 years since that incident. Since Natsume and I broke up.

We never saw each other since that day. I decide to transfer my school after that incident. I changed my e-mail add, my phone number and even my condominium unit. Everything change from me. I'm not the clumsy stupid Mikan anymore. I'm the independent wise Mikan.

But there is one thing that never change from me. _My Love For Natsume_. I still can't deny the fact that I'm still madly in love with him. Natsume was my first love and maybe my last. He maybe hurt me but whatever I do, he will always be in my heart.

Since the day that I left him, it was like I lost my other half. It was like my happy ending was destroyed by a witch. But then, this isn't a fairy tale. I am not a princess.

Natsume and I were meant to be, supposed to be together forever but unfortunately, _we lost it_.

* * *

**DO I HAVE TO MAKE A SEQUEL OF THIS?**

**TELL ME IF I HAVE TO!**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT :)**

**REVIEWS!!!!!**

**

* * *

  
**


	2. His lost

**SO MUCH FOR THE HAPPT ENDING**

**

* * *

  
**

**I`M GOING TO GRANT PEOPLE'S REQUEST! **

**AND HER'S THE CAHPTER 2 :)**

**HOPE YOU'LL LOVE IT :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I HOPE :(**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 2

"_His Lost"_

_

* * *

  
_

"_It hurts when you have someone in your heart, but you can't have them in your arms"_

It's been a years since the happening when I lost my soul mate, my sunshine. I still can't accept that I lost her without even trying to claim her back. I was a stupid bastard just letting her walk away without even stopping her. Damn my pride. That incident is still hunting me. Telling me that I was stupid for not explaining her, what really happened, for not telling her that I won't ever do such a nasty thing to her. Because I lover her so much. More that I love my own self.

Tomorrow is going to be my first day in a college school that I forgot the name. it's not like I care, right? I only care for Mikan, my Mikan. How to get her back.

I'm sitting here in _our _Sakura tree. The place where I realized that I love her. That she was my missing piece in my life, my soul mate. It was also the place were I confess my love for her. And the place she accepted my love for her and I was really happy when I learned that she felt the same way.

But now, it was gone.

I sighed when I remember those days that we were together. a small smile formed on my lips when I remember our first monthsary.

**FLASHBACK**

_I was in my way to Mikan's room. It's 11:40. Everyone is sleeping soundly while I'm wide awake here walking to my girlfriend's room. _

_The Academy is a dormitory. My room was placed in the same floor where Polka's room is. So it's easy for me to go to her room. 3 minutes after I arrived in Mikan's room. I leaned my ear in her door and I can hear her breathing. And I thought she is snoring. She really is unpredictable._

_I knocked once then twice then thrice._

_Argh, Patience is really not in my vocabulary. I banged the door. Then a minute after she woked up and opened the door. When she opened the door, she is still rubbing her eyes. Then her eyes widened when she saw me. _

"_Natsume?" she asked in surprise._

_My face was still annoyed. "Dress up, just in casual."_

_Her eyes widened when she heard what I say. "What?"_

_I pushed her inside the room then to the bathroom._

"_Dress up now!" I said annoyingly._

_5 minutes after she went out the bathroom and glared at me._

"_WHY ARE YOU HERE?" she shouted. "You're interrupting my dreams."_

_I pulled her and we went outside her room._

"_Where are we—hey! It hurts!" she whined._

_I stopped and I looked at her._

"_Stop complaining or I'll kiss you." I smirked "Unless, you're really wanted me to kiss you."_

_She glared at me. "Conceited asshole."_

_We walk silently; well she was still muttering curses about her interrupted dream and me. She thought I can't here her, stupid girl._

_10 minutes after we arrived at the Sakura tree. She stopped babbling when she saw we are at our Sakura tree._

_I let go of her then she looked at me with confuse face._

"_Why are we here?"_

_I ignore her then I sat under the tree. She did the same and asked me the same question._

"_Don't just ignore me, Natsume! Why are we here?" she asked me, completely annoyed that I was still ignoring her._

"_Natsume!" she shouted._

_I look at her then kissed her lips. I smirk at her face; she was like a ripe tomato._

"_I told you, I'll kiss you if you're going to shout" I smirked._

_I looked at my watch: 11:58. Great._

_I stood up then offer my hand for her to stand up too. She look at me then grab my hand. _

"_Mikan," I said in a soft voice._

"_Yes?" she asked._

_12:00_

"_Happy monthsary." I smiled. My smiled that was only reserved for her, my Mikan._

"_But—it's still to-" before she can finished her sentence, I shoved her my watch and it says: _**February 01, 12:00 AM  
**

_She stared at me with wide eyes then she hugged me tight. I was glad that she was now calm and happy. I hugged her back then she broke the hug._

"_Happy monthsary." She smiled at me then tears are now falling in her eyes. I was confused in her sudden break down._

"_What's wrong Mikan?" I asked him._

_I wiped the tears in her face and kissed her cheek. She shooked her head then smiled at me._

"_I love you," she muttered under her breath._

"_I will always be there for you. I will always be here for you. I will always love you Mikan, until my last breathe." I said to her. there were no lies in every word that I said. Yes, I will love her even if I'm in hell she'll always be my love, my soulmate, my missing rib._

_I kissed her with full of love and passion and I was happy that she kissed me back with the same amount of love and of passion._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

When I remember that day, I felt like something has stabbed my heart. Like someone stole my heart. I sighed in frustration.

I won't ever forget Mikan Sakura. The one who make me left my shell. Which made me realized that someone like me can be loved and someone like me can love.

But she's now gone. And I learned one lesson: Tell her you love her while she loves yoi dearly. Be careful on what you do because once the girl you love turned around, _she won't coming back_.

* * *

**WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**HAHAHA! I REALLY DID MAKE A SEQUEL JUST FOR YOU!**

**SO PLEASE DROP A REVIEWWWWWWW! :)**

**

* * *

  
**


	3. Expect the Unexpected

Chapter 3

_Expect the Unexpected_

_

* * *

  
_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN :)**

**HOPE YOU'LL LIKE THIS NEXT CHAPPY! **

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**

* * *

  
**

"_Distance is just a test how far can love travel"_

A gorgeous raven-haired lad was sitting on his balcony. He was thinking again about Mikan. Remembering those good old days with her. Never in his life had he never thought about Mikan. He even forgot that today is his first day in his new school. He decided also to transfer school. Since Alice Academy has many memories that keep hurting him.

**KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.**

"Natsume." a sweet voice said.

His thoughts were disturbed by a sweet cute voice. He stood up and went to the door. He opened it and he saw a little raven girl standing in front of him. She was smiling widely to him.

"Hey bro," she said, happily.

He rolled his eyes then look at her boredly. "What, Aoi?"

"Breakfast is already ready. We need to hurry up! I don't want to be late in my first day." She said.

He paused for awhile. He really _did_ forget his first day in his new school. He sighed. His thought was filled with Mikan and he forgot that today would be his new start.

"I'll be there in a sec," he said.

Aoi nodded and went down happily. Natsume went to his room and ready himself in his first day. He went inside the bathroom and wash himself properly. He opened his closet after he wash his body then grab his outfit for the day. After he dressed up he went to the mirror and checked himself if he looks alright. When he was satisfied, he went outside the room and went to breakfast with his sister.

When he arrived at the dinning room, Aoi was there eating quietly. She then noticed that her brother was there.

"Good morning, Natsume." she said.

He shrug then took the eggs and milk. He was eating silently with his sister, his only family. Her parents separated when he was still 5 and Aoi was 3. then he was put in her Grandma's house after that. When her grandma died her mother picked him up but she met an accident.

His mother died and his let him lived with him with his new family and Aoi. His father never loved Natsume. He was always beat up by his father when he was still a child. He decided to run away but Aoi stopped him. But Natsume was really persistence of running away and so they decided that they'll run away both.

They decided to go tot her aunty and because her aunty was an old maiden, she was delighted when Natsume and Aoi accompanied her. Her aunty was a rich old maiden. She owned many fortunes and a lot of shopping stores. When Natsume was 10, his aunty died.

They were left by many money that her aunty gave to them as a sign if gratefulness. So, Natsume and Aoi were really provided well with money.

"Natsume," Aoi said.

Natsume look up to him. "Yah?"

"Why did we change school?" she said. He was startled by his question. Aoi already know about Mikan, Natsume's broke up, and she was sad about what happened. She really did like Mikan for her brother.

"Nothing, I just want to get rid if those fan girls, especially _**Luna**_" he said. There was really a sound of anger and disgust when Natsume said Luna's name.

Aoi now know what really his brother's motivation of transferring school. He wanted to get rid of the ugly hag that destroyed their relationship. The one who made them separate.

After eating breakfast, Aoi and Natsume went to their parking lot. Their were 10 cars in the parking lot after all, they're rich. There are no drivers in their house. Natsume don't like drivers because he wanted to drive.

They rode in Natsume's 2009 BMW 7-series. It was one of the BMW latest series. They rode in his car silently.

* * *

**RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!**

Mikan woke up from the sound of the alarm. She fell on the floor when she was startled by the sound of the alarm clock. She winced in pain then she hurriedly stood up. She checked the alarm clock. It says,

**MONDAY**

**JUNE 01, 2009**

**08:10 AM**

"I'M LATE!" she shouted then she sprang herself in the bathroom.

She washed her body then ate piece of bread. She nearly choked when she was eating the bread. She brush her teeth then went to her closet. She picked her outfit for the day and checked herself in the mirror. She grab her skateboard and dashed outside the condo.

_Oh crap, I'm late again._ She thought while doing her best to speed up her skateboard. She was speeding fast that she didn't notice a BMW was coming for her. Luck was on her side she just bump on the cemented floor.

She wince in pain. "Ouch," she patted her back then tried to stand up.

When she stood up she immediately texted Hotaru,

_Hotaru,_

_Am I already late?_

_Xoxo,_

_Mikan :)_

Before she can put her cellphone back into her pocket it vibrated.

_Baka,_

_You're 3 minutes and 10 seconds late._

_Love lots,_

_Hotaru_

Mikan gasped then shouted "Oh no! Damn that BWM!" she immediately grab her skateboard and speed up. Crap, it's Jinno today. _So much for being lucky._

Yep, Jinno is still Mikan's teacher. He retired the year Mikan and Natsume broke up and when Mikan changed school. When she transferred school, it was her nightmare when she knew that Jinno is teaching in that school. In addition, to Jinno's pleasure, he can still torture his favorite student. Good luck Mikan.

* * *

Natsume was walking silently in the corridor. He was heading to his new classroom. It was very quiet and he already knows that he was late. He check his wrist watch. It's already 08:33 am. Damn. He's already 3 minutes late.

Then he remembered when he was still with Mikan, he would wait Mikan in the corridors and will _accidentally_ bump to her and tease her with her undies. No one knew that secret of him.

After how many minutes he arrived at his classroom. He look at the door for how many seconds and breathe. He inhaled then exhaled then held the doorknob. He twisted it lightly and opened it.

The class discussion was stopped when Natsume opened the door. Everyone looked at him. The bored and expressionless student was turned into a emotional exited faces. The girls eyes was formed into a heart and the boys faces was turned into curiousness and shocked.

Only one person in this campus can dare to disturb Jinno's discussion and this young gorgeous lad had done it.

Then someone cleared his throat.

Natsume look to the person who just cleared his throat and he was shocked to see that it was Jinno but he did not show it. Jinno's face was obvious that he was really shock to see Natsume. He stopped writing in the board and let his whole body face him.

"Mr. Hyuuga?" he asked in disbelief.

Everyone gasped when they heard Jinno said Natsume's name. Natsume nod at him.

"Jinno," he coldly said.

There was a gasp again. No one _ever_ address Jinno in his name only. He never liked that. He wanted people to respect him. But Jinno was already used in Natsume's rude attitude so instead scolding him, he just glared at him.

"You never change huh?" he said.

"That's what I hear." He muttered.

Jinno felt that everyone was really shocked of the new student.

"So, Hyuuga, you're the new student in this school year. Would you please introduce yourself to the others?" Jinno said.

Natsume just shrugged and went beside Jinno. He looked at everyone boredly and emotionlessly. Everyone was looking at him and I really did mean _everyone_.

"Natsume Hyuuga." Were only his words in his introduction? Jinno sweat drop a little at Natsume's attitude. He really did thought he'll have a little nice introduction.

He cleared his throat once again. "So, who would like to be Mr. Hyuuga's partner?" he asked everyone.

And to his amazement everyone raised their hands even thought they already had their respective partners. Even the boys did raise their hands. The only one who didn't was a raven haired girl who was really eyeing Natsume from head to toe and a blonde boy who was looking at Natsume with delight.

Jinno can't find a right partner to Hyuuga. He looked at the sot beside the window and he sighed when it was vacant.

"Hyuuga's partner will be---"

Then the door flung opened.

"SORRY I'M LATE JIN-JIN" a brunette shouted.

Everyone felt silent. Jinno really hated when someone interrupt him while he was having his speech to the class and a brunette had just done it _again_.

"Late again," he said in a dangerous tone.

The woman raised her head and look at Jinno with a scared bit tired face.

"I'm so sorry Ji---"she stopped.

A raven-haired person looked her then his bored eyes and expression was turned into a saucer eyes and a shocked face.

"NATSUME!?"

"MIKAN!?"

They both said they're name in usion.

And the raven haired girl's eyes turned into wide saucers and the blonde's mouth hunged open.

* * *

**REVIEWS!**

**PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!**

**THANKSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**


	4. Now they know

**THANKS YOU SO MUCH! MUCH! MUCH! TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO GAVE REVIEWS! THANKSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

**ANOTHER CHAPPY AGAIN! HOPE YOU WILL LIKE IT! :)**

**DISCAIMER: SO SADD, I DO NOT OWN :(**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 4

_Now they know_

_

* * *

  
_

"_We are so close yet we're still so far"_

"_What the hell is he doing here?" _That's the only thought that keeps running in Mikan's mind. She still can't believe that Natsume Hyuuga is in her front looking at her.

_Am I dreaming? _That's the question that keeps running in the Hyuuga's mind. He still can't believe that after how many years of searching and finding and thinking of Mikan Sakura he'll just find it in a blink of an eye.

"Well then Hyuuga and Sakura," Jinno's voice interrupted their thoughts. They both snapped out from their own world then looked at Jinno still with shocked eyes.

"Both of you will be partners," he calmly said.

"WHAT!?" Mikan shouted. It's the last thing she wanted to hear today, to be _Hyuuga's partner. _

"Well, Sakura, you do not have a partner and so Hyuuga, what's wrong with that?" Jinno asked her.

She looked at Jinno in horror. Her eyes are still wide and her mouth was hung opened. She doesn't want to be his partner and she can't just say out loud the reason.

"Bu-ut" she stammered.

"No buts, Sakura, just be thankful that I didn't gave you any detention nor punishment for being late again in my class. Just be his partner, got that?" Jinno said in a dangerous tone.

Mikan just sighed, "Fine."

She hung her head low then sat at her seat at the back. She sat silently on her sit and everyone looked at her. She just sighed frustratingly and ignored the stares she receives.

Natsume looked at him with concerned eyes but only a person who has a sharp eye can see it. Only _one_ person in this classroom has it.

"Sit now, Hyuuga, I'm going to start my lecture." He said. He turned his body to the board and started writing.

Natsume walked slowly beside Mikan. When he arrived at his seat, he looked at Mikan. Mikan's was back was facing him. She was busy looking at the window. He let out a small sighed at sat beside her.

Unknown to the both of them, a pair of curious violet eyes was looking at them as if it was begging for an explanation.

Jinno is currently having his lecture and everyone is trying his or her best to catch up with hid fast explanation. Some of them are trying their best not to fell asleep to avoid detention. But three persons were drowned in their own thoughts.

* * *

**NATSUME'S POV**

How did Polka ended up here? I thought she really did.. did left Japan but I was wrong, _Luna was wrong._ She really is a one big bitch, I hate her no, I'm wrong, I _loathe_ her more than I loathe my dad.

However, there is something that made my anger decrease. What is it? It's the part were she is my partner, once again. Even if I do not want to, I have to thank Jinno for making us partner again. Whatever.

I look at her. It was painful to think that I _can _look at her but I _can't_ touch her. Then I notice she changed. Her brown hair was longer that we last saw each other. She became thinner bit taller. She became paler than the usual paleness of her skin.

The wind blew I smelled her strawberry scent, the scent that like a drug to me. Her scent was more addictive than her scent years ago we last met.

I sighed again, how I wish I could touch her again. Kissed her tempting red lips again. Sniff her addicting scent that makes my hormones and me go crazy. Hug her petite body until forever ends. How I wish I could call her mine like I used to call her. But no, I can't do it anymore.

We were so _close_ to each other but still we are so _far_ that even my heart _cannot_ even reach her.

**END OF THE POV**

**

* * *

  
**

**MIKAN'S POV**

I still can't believe this, how did he ended up here? I thought he'll be staying in that damn academy until her graduates college. Is really that big fat liar that evens his academics he still lied? I groaned in frustration. Why did he have to transfer here? _In my school. _

The worst part is he is my partner. Why did it have to end like this? I thought we wouldn't see each other again. Why? Why did you let this happened God? What did I do for you to punish me like this? I thought it's very visible that I'll try my best to live without him forever. Why do you have to let us meet again?

_Because you can't_.

Is it me or I just did hear a voice? Oh god, I'm going crazy all over this. I hate it!

I looked at him in the corner of my eyes then I notice he really did change. His raven hair grew a little bit longer, it's still messy, and it even gets messier. His crimson eyes became more dull and emotionless. I wonder why? His pale skin became paler than the day I last saw him. He really look like a zombie. Then his chest became more leaned and muscular. He became taller than I thought. However, when my eyes reached in his face, that's when I realized he became more handsome. More handsome than Adonis.

I stopped looking at him when his eyes move. I don't want him to think I'm still inlove with him. He's a conceited bastard after all.

_You're still inlove with him._

I sighed, yeah, yeah, fine. Yes, I still love him but I promise you I can get over him. He'll leave my heart one of this days and he can't hurt me anymore. Never.

I sighed again. It really does feel hurt when I saw him. It was like the memories of him and I came back from my memory. It was stabbing my heart and I cannot take anymore the pain. It hurts too much.

Stop it Mikan. You are not anymore that helpless Mikan. Don't let him think you're weak. You are now stronger. Natsume Hyuuga will not be the reason of your sadness anymore.

**END OF THE POV**

**

* * *

  
**

**HOTARU'S POV**

I still can't understand it. Why do Mikan and Hyuuga know each other? How did they meet? What's there connection? Why Mikan do became sad and shocked when she saw Hyuuga? Why does he look at her with concerned, happiness and _love_? Who is he? _What's the story behind their past?_

Those were just some of the questions that kept running in my big brain. I still can't find the answer. I'm Hotaru Imai and I know _everything_ but this thing, _I don't know._

I looked at the both of them. Mikan is looking at Natsume in the corner if her eyes. And it was very visible like a water that there was pain in her eyes. Then I remember the day when she arrived here. That was the eyes she have that time and I hated it. I so hate it and now I'm seeing it again.

I saw Natsume, he was glancing at Mikan then when Mikan made her back facing him, he looked at her. He looked at her with those concerned eyes as if he wanted to hug her tight. Who is he? What is his role in Mikan's heart?

I looked at the both of them, then I realized that they would be a cute couple. I shook my head. Stop thinking stupid things Hotaru, concentrate on your mission.

I will find out who really is Natsume Hyuuga and the secret Mikan is hiding me.

* * *

**END OF HOTARU'S POV**

For the whole period Hotaru kept glancing on Mikan and Natsume and she can saw them glancing also to each other every time each of them look away. She looked at her watch. It's still 10 minutes before the bell.

"Damn it," she muttered under her breath.

Ruka looked at her with curious eyes. "Is something wrong, Hotaru?"

She glared at him and that makes him back away. "Nothing, mind your own business."

He let a small smiled in his lips then nodded. "Okay," than he turned his attention back to Jinno.

Hotaru hid her small blush in her cheeks. Even her stoic ness can't resist the charming smiled if her beloved *smack* I,I mean, her boyfriend. Who would resist Ruka Nogi's smile? No one, right?

Mikan tapped her fingers impatiently but silently. She just can't wait for the bell to ring so that she can now escape from Hyuuga. She's so not comfortable in sitting beside him. Why? Because she can't control her eyes looking at him.

He can hear Mikan's tapping of her fingers. She knows what it means; it means she wanted to go out in the classroom. He also knows why. He was a bit hurt about the reason. Who wouldn't? Your love wanted to escape from you. That really hurts, you know.

**RING! RING! RING!**

Mikan smiled when she heard the bell. She put her binder and book back to her bag then grab her bag. She went out to the room not even glancing at the boy who kept staring at her since the bell rang.

She left the classroom and walk silently to the locker room. Then someone grab her arm and pulled her inside the laboratory room.

She was about to scream aloud when she realized the person who grab her arm. It was none other done her one and only bestfriend, Hotaru Imai.

She looked at her with shocked eyes.

"Hotaru?"

Hotaru glared at her. Her stoic face became scarier and became more serious. Mikan was really damn scared of what is Hotaru up to.

"Is..is..uh, everything okay?" she asked her nervously.

She lightened her mood but still look scary for Mikan. Her stern looks gave shiver in Mikan's collarbone.

"I'm going to ask this once Mikan and I want you to answer me honestly and truthfully. Every details should be spitted out. Understand that?" she said in a dangerous room. She was really damn serous in knowing the details of what had happened early this morning.

Mikan nodded nervously then gulped. She knows Hotaru and she was really a cold-hearted woman. She even torture her own boyfriend and own brother.

"What-what is it Hotaru?" Mikan asked her.

"_What's the connection between you and Hyuuga?"_ She asked her without hesitation. She really is determined on knowing the real connection of Mikan and Natsume and she's going to know it, _now_.

Mikan was frozen. She never saw it coming. How did Hotaru come up with that question?

She gulped. "What d-do you…..mean?"

"The way he looks at you as if like he wants to hug you again. His eyes were full of shock, pain and happiness when he saw you early this morning. Then when you saw him your joyful brown eyes turned into a dull and pain is now clearly seen in those eyes." She said every word clearly.

"What does it mean Mikan?" she asked her.

Mikan does not know what to tell her. Hotaru never knew about Mikan's life in Alice Academy. All she knew that she was very happy there. She does not even know that Mikan had a lover there and got hurt. When she arrived in Imai's house, she was crying and she was soaking wet. Hotaru never asked about that incident because she knows it will hurt her so much.

She never know that Hoatru would be this observant. Are they both like an open book? Alternatively, is it really Hotaru's sharp eyes? She hung her head low.

"He's my ex boyfriend when I was still in the academy," she said.

Hotaru was shocked at Mikan's confession. She never know about that thing. Is he the reason why Mikan was really happy when she was still staying in that Alice Academy. Why she wanted to stay long when in the first place she really detests that academy?

"Mikan," she softly said. "Would you like…to tell me?" she trailed off.

Mikan exhaled sharply then started to talk. "Natsume and I met at my first day in the Academy; I was so late when I bumped him. It was not really a good meeting. We became partners then eventually we became close to each other."

Tears were forming in her eyes but she continued talking. "She confessed to me on my 14th birthday and I accepted his love. I was in love with him on the day I met him but I was too naïve to realize it. But after three years something…hurting happened."

She looked at Hotaru and tears were now falling in her brown eyes. Hotaru was still shocked on Mikan and Natsume's past.

"He cheated on me Hotaru and of all the people he'll make out with, he make out with my archer nemesis, Luna Koizumi." She sobbed and cried while saying those things.

Hotaru hugged her tightly and patted her back. She didn't knew that something terrible happened to Mikan why she was still in that academy. She was so angry that she wanted to kill that Hyuuga. She wanted to torture him that he'll beg for mercy but she'll not do that, _for now._

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked her.

She broke the hug then looked at Hotaru. "I was afraid that you would..get mad at me because of that stupid thing that I did.." she sobbed, "I'm so sorry..sorry, Hotaru."

"SHH," Hotrau softly said. She looked at Mikan's eyes then she smiled. "Don't cry Mikan. That bastard is not worth it. Ok?" she said.

Mikan nodded. She wiped her tears then showed her true genuine smile.

"I won't Hotaru. This would be the last time, I'll cry for him. I won't cry for that useless jerk, I swear."

Hotaru held her hand then showed her small smiled again. "Lets' eat. I don't want to loose my precious crab roe."

Mikan laughed at Hotaru's statement. Hotaru would always be Hotaru and she is happy to have her as her bestfriend.

* * *

Natsume saw a Sakura tree in his new school. He thought Mikan was there but he was wrong. She wasn't there, no one was there.

He climbed above the tree and rest. Then he saw a figure coming to the tree. It was his bestfriend, Ruka.

He jumped down from the tree and saw Ruka waving at him. He wave back at him but he wasn't smiling like his bestfriend.

"Ruka," he greeted him.

Ruka smiled at him and hugged him in a boy style, ok? Natsume didn't hug back even if he wants to. It was years since he last saw Ruka. Natsume broke the hug and look at the smiling widely Ruka.

"Hey, Natsume," he said.

"What do you want?" he asked him. He knows that Ruka need something to him.

"I..uhm, need to ask something." He hesitantly asked.

"Spill it," he calmly said.

Ruka looked at him with scared eyes then gulped. "Well, I sense something that I don't know Natsume. Tell me, what the connection between you and Sakura is?" he asked him in a serious tone.

Natsume was a bit startled by the way, Ruka asked him. He was never like this. He was supposed to be nice when he is asking to Natsume but this time he was different. He was also startled because he never knew that Ruka was an observant person.

Well, thanks to Hotaru Imai.

Natsume sighed then look at the Sakura tree. "Mika—Polka and I—"

He was cut off by Ruka's sudden question. "POLKA!? It's Mikan I'm talking about not that Polka person."

Natsume chuckled. "They're one person, Ruka. I call Mikan, polka. Ok? And don't interrupt me or I won't tell it to you."

Ruka simply nodded and Natsume continued.

"Polka and I met on the first day of the school year in Alice Academy. We bumped to each other and that meeting was not so good. I fall inlove immediately to her and then I planned to confess to her on her birthday. I was damn freaking glad when she told me that she loved me to." He softly stated.

Ruka was a bit shocked. Like Hotaru, he was very innocent on this thing. Natsume having a relationship to the sweet Mikan Sakura? The world has turned upside down.

"Then, a bitch flirted with me. I never liked her. Infact, I always ignore her then one day something….happened." he sighed. "Sorry, Ruka, I can't finish that part."

"I understand," Ruka said. "Please, continue Natsume."

"She got mad at me then left me. I was a freaking useless asshole for not stopping her from leaving me. I didn't even let my self explain to her because of my damn pride. I was a jerk back then Ruka." He said.

Ruka was so shocked of what he knew. It's very obvious to him that Natsume was really inlove with Mikan. Natsume did change and he knew it was because of her.

"So, now that you've met again. What are you going to do?" he asked him.

He looked at him with serious and face and the Hyuuga smirked at him.

"Get her back,"

* * *

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT :)**

**AND AGAIN, SORRY FOR THE WRING GRAMMARS AND SPELLINGS :)**

**REVIEWSSSSSSSSSS!**

**THANKS! THANKS! THANKS!**

**THANKSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**


	5. Weekends

**SO MUCH FOR THE HAPPY ENDING**

**

* * *

  
**

**ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT!**

**REVIEWSSSSS WILL BE ACCEPTED!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE. :(**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 5

_Weekends_

_

* * *

  
_

"_What hurts the most is talking to him like everything's okay then walk away then you just realized he didn't say he loves you, like he used to do :("_

It was a boring Saturday for Mikan Sakura. She was currently laying on her king size bed and she really doesn't have plans in getting up and arrange herself.

She never like weekends because for her it's a boring day but today was different, she some how love weekends today. Why? It is because she would not see Natsume Hyuuga and she was very glad about that fact.

It's been a week since Hyuuga and her met once again. Luck wasn't her side since that day because she'll always bump to him every morning. But the unusual thing is he didn't tease her about her undies, and she misses that part.

She shook her head about that thing. Then she sighed once again when she remembered that she has the same class with him, every class. And you know the worst part? They're always seatmates.

She sighed frustratingly. She searched for her phone then she texted Hotaru but she didn't replied. She tried to call Hotaru but she won't answer. She called in her house but it was busy. She was dead bored and she wanted to do something.

Then she remembered her other girlfriends. She decided to call Anna.

"Hey, Anna" Mikan said sweetly.

"Mikan! Is something wrong?" Anna asked.

"Well, I'm damn bored here. Hotaru is busy and so, Tsubasa. Are you busy Anna?" she asked her. She was hoping she'll go out with her,

Mikan heard Anna sighed, "Sorry Mikan. Yuu and I are going to have a date today. I'm so sorry."

Mikan's face darkened when Anna rejected her. Strike two. Argh. And then she thought she's going to escaped from this boring condominium unit. Damn it.

"Mikan?" she heard Anna interrupted her thoughts.

She was a bit startled by Anna's voice. "A-anna? Oh, yes, uhm. It's really okay. Maybe I can ask Nonoko or Sumire."

"Ok Mikan! Good luck with that!" she laughed happily.

"Good luck with the date." Mikan teasingly said.

Anna and Mikan shared a small laugh. "Well, then, Mikan, I have to hung up. I still have to ready for my date."

"Yes, sure. Bye, Anna." She said then she hung up.

She sighed when she hung up the phone. Then she searched for Nonoko's number. Then she found Nonokos's number. She dialed it and the phone began to rang. A cute voice answered her.

"Hey Mikan!" Nonoko beamed.

"Nonoko, hey!" she greeted her. "Are you busy today?" she asked, hopingly she's not busy like Anna.

"Well, yes, I have a date with Kitsunume today. Remember it's Saturday Mikan." she said. "Why? Is there something you need?" she asked her.

"Well, I was going to invite you to have a shopping time with me but I guess you're not free but it's really okay Nonoko. I understand that you need to spend time with your love." Mikan slowly muttered.

Nonoko eventually got worried because of Mikan's slow voice.

"Are you sure? I can canc—"

Before Nonoko can finish her sentence, Mikan interrupted her. "It's really okay, Nonoko. It's not really a big deal. Don't cancel the date! Have time with Kitsunume. Okay?" Mikan said.

She can tell that Nonoko nodded. "Oh, Mikan! I have to go. Kitsunume is already here. Take care!"

"Take care, Nonoko." Mikan said.

They both hung the phone in union. Mikan sighed again. Strike three. The luck wasn't her side. She scanned her phone book then she spotted an important name.

_x Hyuuga Natsume x_

"I wonder of he still use this number." She muttered under her breathe. Then she shook her head then continued scrolling her phone book. Then her last hope was appeared.

She immediately called her last hope.

"What?" an angry and irritated voice answered her.

"Permy! I need your help." She pleadingly said.

"What is it Mikan? And don't call me Permy!" she hissed.

Mikan rolled her eyes. She'd been calling Sumire, Permy for more than two years and still she wasn't used to.

"Are you free? I want to go shopping." She smirked when she heard the word shopping.

She knows that Sumire can't resist the word shopping and if Mikan was the one who planned about it. Mikan and Sumire were partners in crime when it comes to shopping. They're shop-aholic.

There was a moment of silent then Mikan heard a _moan_.

She was shocked with that sound. It wasn't just a simple moan. It was a sexy moan. EWWW! What the hell is that?

"What the hell is that Permy?" she asked her in disgust tone.

Mikan heard a small gasp from a person she doesn't know. Then Sumire cleared her throat.

"It—it was..uh, nothing Mikan." she stammered. "What were you asking awhile ago?" she immediately changed the subject.

Mikan, being Mikan, forgot the moan that she just heard and remembered about her kill-the-boredom mission. She smiled then asked Permy again.

"Would you like to go shop—"before she could finish her question, Permy answered her.

"Mikan, well, I'd love to go shopping today with you especially that it's Saturday but i..uhh. have to do something _important_. So uh, later!" she then hung up the phone.

Mikan was dumbfounded of Permy's answer to her. She sighed again. Then she decided to go to the mall alone. She lazily got up and went tot the bathroom.

* * *

Mikan was walking all alone in the mall. Even thought she's in the mall, she can still fell boredom. She groaned on the fact that everywhere she go, she can see couples.

Then she remembered when she was still with Natsume. Every weekend they'll go to the mall. Buy things, watch movies, eat foods and have their time with each other in rooftop of the mall. She then tried to erase that memory but she cannot.

Mikan entered in a store full of necklaces and other jewelries. She scanned the jewelries that are displayed in the store. When a necklace caught her attention. A silver necklace formed in heart. When you'll open it, there was a two space for a two pictures for a two person. Then she closed it and there was a word that carves in the center of the heart. _Forever_.

"Ma'am, would you like to buy that necklace? It's the last one here in the boutique." She said while smiling to Mikan.

Mikan looked at her then smiled at her. She simply shook her head. "No, I was just looking around. That necklace was sure an attention grabbing necklace."

The sales lady grinned at her then nodded. "You're right, ma'am. A lot if couples buy that necklace. Why not tell your boyfriend to buy one? I'm sure he'll be glad to buy it to you." She said.

Mikan's happy mood changed into a sad one. "Well, I don't have a boyfriend. And I'm not planning to have one." She said, giving a fake smiled to the lady.

After their short conversation, Mikan excused herself than walk out of the store. She gave a last glance to the store and started to walk away.

* * *

Natsume and Aoi were walking silently in the mall. Natsume was really damn pissed off those girls looking, winking, and flirting at him. Thanks to his little sister, he's now stuck in this hell.

"Can you just buy what you want and let's go?" he annoyingly said.

Aoi is obvious in his brother's annoyingness but she really wanted to buy a shirt in this store that she really loves.

"I still need to find that store, Natusme. Be patient." She said.

"Patient is not in my vocabulary, moron."

"Then put it temporarily." She said then winked at Natsume.

Natsume rolled his eyes and followed her sister. He wasn't really concentrating on her way when he realized that Aoi wasn't with him anymore. His eyes widened and looked his surroundings.

"Aoi?" he called her out.

No one answered him. He looked everywhere. He can't afford to loose his sister. She was really a troublesome.

He kept searching and searching for his lost, lost sister.

* * *

Mikan was still walking and searching for something interesting in this mall. Then she decided to call Hotaru, maybe she was now free.

"Hello?" a dull voice said.

"HOTARU!" Mikan beamed in happiness.

"What now, Baka?" It's very obvious that she's dead annoyed.

"Are you free today? I'm here in the mall. And I'm all alone." She cutely said, hoping Hotaru will accompany her but as usual, she failed.

"I'm busy."

**TOOT! TOOT! TOOT!**

You know Hotaru she hung up the phone. Mikan look at the phone in disbelief. How can Hotaru do that to her? It's not fair.

She walked aimlessly in the mall. She was hanging her head low still sad about Hotaru's gesture to her awhile ago. She wasn't looking at her way when she bumped to someone.

She heard a whine to someone. She looked at the person who she bumped to.

Raven haired person, has a crimson eyes. That person was really familiar to her. Then she realized who it is.

"Aoi!?" she said out loud.

The girl looked up and looked at Mikan. Then her eyes widened. She immediately stood up and rubbed her eyes just to be sure if she's dreaming. But no, she isn't dreaming. It is really Mikan.

"Mi—Mikan?" she whispered.

Mikan nodded and smiled at her. Aoi gasped and ran her and hugged her tightly. They really both missed each other.

When Mikan and Natsume was still an item, Aoi and Mikan were really closed friends. They were like sisters. She's Mikan's second bestfriend.

It really pained Mikan on leaving Aoi and now she was glad that they've met again after not seeing each other for centuries.

They broke the hugged at grinned at each other.

"Mikan!" she beamed in happiness!

"Aoi!" she happily said.

"I'm so happy that we saw each other! Omygod! How have you been? What's up with you now? Is there something new that I don't know? _Have you seen Natsume? He'll be glad if he'll see you!_" Aoi happily babbled.

Mikan was rather stuck on the last two sentences. Natsume we'll be glad of seeing her? That's a big joke.

"Mikan?" Aoi waved her mini hands in her.

She snapped from her thoughts then smiled at Aoi.

"I'm very fine Aoi. How about you? We have never seen each other in years! You've grown a lot!" she laughed at Aoi.

Aoi nodded. "Yes Mikan! I have a lot of things to tell you!"

She grinned at her. "Tell me, everything."

Aoi nodded happily and beamed. "Sure! I have—"

"Aoi, what are you doing?" a calm familiar voice said.

They both look at the person who said it. It was none other done, Hyuuga Natsume. Natsume paused for awhile then looked at Mikan. Mikan's smiled disappear then she looked at Natsume with shocked eyes.

Aoi sense the present of their feelings then she cleared her thoughts. She almost laugh at their reaction when they snapped out of their own thoughts.

"Natsume, I was searching for the store when I found Mikan." she said.

"Oh," what a smart answer you said Hyuuga.

"You were lost?" Natsume asked.

Aoi blushed in embarrassment then nodded. "Sort of," then she grinned "But, Mikan, found me, I was glad about it."

"I see."

Mikan looked at Aoi then to Natsume. Natsume's raven eyes were locked on Mikan's brown ones.

"Thanks..for finding my..sister" Natsume muttered softly but enough for Mikan to hear.

Mikan was a bit starled but smiled at Natsume.

"It's..okay..i,uh..yeah,..no problem" Mikan stammered then looked away.

There was a silence then Mikan decided to break the awkward silence.

"I really have to go. So, uh, later, Aoi..Hyuuga." she waved at them then she ran away.

They looked at Mikan until her figure disappeared. Aoi looked at Natsume then punched him in the stomach.

"What the—"

"You should have stop her you dimwit! It's your chance to apologize to her and get her back. YOU'RE SUCH A MORON!" she angrily shouted at him.

He look at Aoi then to Mikan's disappearing figure. "It's not anymore the same Aoi. Everything change." He said.

Aoi look at him with confuse eyes.

"You'll understand it, one day." He said then walked away.

Mikan saw a comfort room for girls the entered inside. She was glad that no one was there She panted loudly then she can feel her heart's beat. It was very fast and loud. Her tears were staring to fall down in her eyes. It's still hurting to see Natsume without feeling the temptation to hug him and kissed him.

Then she realized that there is something more hurting that made her tears came out uncontrollably in her eyes. It was they were both talking like everything were okay and then they just stopped and walk away not even saying they both love each other like they used to be.

* * *

**WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**REVIEWSSSS!**

**I KNOW THIS CHAPTER SUCK BUT I HOE YOU STILL LIKE IT!**

**THANKSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

**THANKSSSS! :)**


	6. they need help

**SO MUCH FOR THE HAPPY ENDING**

**Another chapter. :)**

**Hope you'll like this one :)**

**And I want to send my thanks to**

**And **

**konnie**

**and to the others who've drop reviews since the first chappy :)**

**thank you so much!**

**And here's the 6****th**** chapter :D**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 6

_They need Help_

_

* * *

  
_

"_She says she's okay but underneath her smile was a broken heart"_

The class B is having their math class with Jinno. All of them are dead bored well, except for Yuu. He was actually enjoying the new lesson that Jinno is teaching them. Then he felt something in his shoulder. He looked at that and it was Anna.

He smiled and caressed Anna's cheek. Then Anna woke up. She was shocked then blushed at Yuu's gesture to her. Yuu smiled at her then his smiled faded.

"Did I wake you up? I'm so sorry." He worriedly said.

Anna shook her head and smile at Yuu. "No, Yuu. I was glad that you woke me up or else.." Anna glanced at Jinno then to Yuu. "I'll be so, dead."

Yuu laughed then snaked his arms around the girl he loves. Anna leaned her body on Yuu's body.

"I love you," Yuu muttered.

"I love you too," Anna said softly.

A certain brunette saw Anna and Yuu's sweet moments. She sighed. It really does feel good if you have someone to be with. To make you happy and relax. She missed those times when she can feel butterflies flying in her tummy and her heart beating so fast.

She really did miss those times that he'll hug her so tight and she'll rest her head in his shoulder then he'll leaned his head on his hair, sniffing her strawberry scent. He'll snake his arms around her petite waist and he'll whisper in her ears the three magical words.

But it won't happen _anymore_.

She leaned her back in the chair and looked at the person behind him. The raven-haired lad beside her was sleeping soundless. His feet were resting on top of the table. His sleeping face is covered with a latest edition of a manga. He never change doesn't he?

"It's rude to stare you know," a clam voice said.

She jumped lightly when she heard that calm voice said. She looked at him then look to the board.

"I wasn't looking." She denied.

How did he caught her staring at him? She was sure that he was sleeping.

He smirked. "Oh really?"

She glared at him. "Why would I look at a _cheater_ like you? Stop being arrogant Hyuuga." She spat then look away from Nastume's shocked eyes.

He was taken aback by what Mikan had said. _Cheater_? He was never a cheater. He wanted to scold her and tell her that he wasn't a cheater and he'll never be one. He only _love_ one person and that was her.

He sighed then muttered "Whatever."

Unknown to them two pair of eyes are looking at them with concerned eyes.

* * *

Natsume really wanted for the bell to rang. He wanted to go to the Sakura tree and sleep there. He looked at his watch to check what time is it. It's still 5 minutes before the bell will rang. He groaned in frustration.

He peeked at the girl beside him. The girl was sleeping peacefully. Her long brown hair covered her face so, Jinno won't see her. Her inhales and exhales are like rhythm in Nastume's ear. He loves to hear every inhales and exhales of Mikan.

**RING! RING! RING!**

To Natsume's pleasure, the bell rang. He cleaned his desk and put his manga on his small bag. He made a last look at Mikan and went outside the room.

Mikan was startled by the bell's sound. She suddenly woke up from her slumber and rubbed her eyes. Then she realized his seatmate is already putting his stuff in his bag. She look at Natsume and started putting her own things to her bag.

She didn't notice that Natsume had went outside. Then she saw a two figure walking to her direction. It was Ruka and Hotaru.

They we're holding there hands. Mikan smiled sweetly to them. Hotaru and Ruka are one of the cutes couple in their Academy. Mikan was very happy when she met Ruka two years ago. He was the one who did changed Hotaru but still Hotaru won't admit it.

"Hey Hotaru, Ruka." Mikan's smiled became bigger and sweeter.

"Hey Mikan." Ruka smiled at her.

"Baka," was Hotaru's reply. Ruka and Mikan sweat drop.

"Is there something you need?" she asked them.

"Well," Ruka began. "It is okay for you if I can borrow Hotaru? I wanted to have lunch with her alone." He said while grinning.

"Yes sure! It's really okay." She grinned back.

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "I told you we don't need to ask permission. She'll still agree."

Ruka chuckled and Mikan frowned then pouted. "You're so mean, Hotaru."

"I know." She coldly said.

Mikan sighed and muttered "Hopeless,"

"So, we'll be going then, Mikan?" Ruka said while holding again Hotaru's hand.

Mikan nodded and smiled at them both. "See you later." She said while waving her mini hands.

Ruka and Hotaru went out to the classroom while holding each other's hand. Honestly, she was really jealous of Hotaru. She was really a lucky woman.

She has a beautiful face that everyone will love. She's a smart no, scratch that, she's a one of a hell genius. She owns a flawless skin that everyone would love to touch. She's a very rich lady even in that young age. And most of all, she's happy and in love.

She shook her head and let the green monster disappear. And well, it really did.

She sighed when she thought that she don't have any companion today. Yuu and Anna are having their own lunch date and she don't want to disturb them. Kitsunume and Nonoko are celebrating their monthsary today and well, Sumire is with her new boyfriend, Koko and so Hotaru and Ruka is having their own little time.

She grab her bag and went to the door.

"So, you're all alone now Mikan." she muttered and went out to the room.

* * *

Ruka and Hotaru are having their own little time together in a restaurant. They ordered their lunch food and waited for the food silently. After how many minutes the food arrived and they both ate silently.

Ruka look at Hotaru then when Hotaru look at him, he looks back at the food. His heart was beating so fast. He was really nervous how to tell Hotaru what he wants to say to him without getting killed. Okay, maybe he was exaggerating but Hotaru has really the capacity of killing a person.

Ruka then looked at Hotaru. She was eating her crab food silently when she felt someone was looking at her. She raise her head to find out that Ruka was looking at her. She raised her eyebrow then Ruka looked away. He began to continue his lunch.

Is there something on her face? Since at the car, she notice that Ruka is giving her nervous glances and she was looking at him with confusion. Every time she will caught him looking at him, sweat will come out from his charming face. He's really up to something.

"Is there wrong something on my face, Ruka?" she asked him.

Ruka looked at him nervously then shook his head. "N-no, Hotaru." He stammered.

"Then why are you always glancing and looking at me like something is wrong?" she asked with her one eyebrow was raise.

Ruka nervously shook his head. "It..It's, uhhh, nothing, yeaa, uh, yeaah." He stuttered.

She glared at her and that made him gulped his food that he was eating.

"Say it, Nogi." She said.

"Promise me, don't get mad and don't kill me." he nervously said.

She glared at her hard then hissed. "Just tell me.."

"Promise me first." He insist.

She sighed at her boyfriend's stubbornness. She leaned at him and pecked him in the lips the sat back.

"I promise you," she muttered under her breathe.

He smiled at him then nodded. "Well, I know that you already know about..uhm, Mikan and Natsume's..you know, past relationship."

She nodded at him. "Yes, why?"

"You see, Natsume is still inlove with Mikan and I know that you know that Mikan also feel the same way even though they've hurt each—"

"Correction: even though Natsume hurt her." she corrected her. Mikan never hurt Natsume, she thought.

Ruka nodded. "Okay, so, Mikan still feel the same way even though my jerk bestfriend hurt her very much."

She raised her brow again still not getting Ruka's point.

"I can see them glancing at each other every now and then. And it's clearly seen in their eyes that they wanted to hug each other again and tell each other that they still love each other and I know that you know that." Ruka seriously stated.

"Straight to the point Ruka." Hotaru said,

"Hotaru," Ruka said sweetly. He hold Hotaru's flawless hand and look at her with those charming blue eyes. "Let's help then to get back together."

There was a long pause from Hotaru then she moved her hands from Ruka's hand. She glared at him.

"Are you insane Ruka? No, that's a big NO." she said.

"Bu-but Hotaru.."

She cut him off. "I said No. he have already done a lot of damage to Mikan and I won't allow him to do it again. I know that they have both love each other but I also know that they can both move on. Ok? NO Nogi Ruka. I won't let Natsume hurt Mikan again." She said furiously.

Ruka was shocked at Hotaru's words. It was his first time that he heard Hotaru said a lot of words. Like Natsume, Hotaru is a woman with few words.

"Hotaru, it's no—"

Once again, she cut him off. "No Ruka. You know I don't change my mind." She coldly said.

"Will you please let me explain, Hotaru Imai?" Ruka shouted.

Hotaru was shocked of Ruka's sudden outburst. She knows that she always make Ruka piss off but never in her life that Ruka shouted at him even though he had already reached to the point of killing and strangling her.

"I'm sorry," Ruka said.

"It's okay. Then, explain Ruka."

"Natsume and Mikan are made for each other. We both know that. They are both madly in love with each other, especially Natsume. Since her mother died, Natsume never smiled. He was always cold and he loves to shove people away but when we saw each other again, I can tell just in his face that he changed." Ruka said.

"Mikan did changed Natsume. He became more open to me but I know that when Mikan left him the sadness came back to him. He love Mikan so much and I believe that he can never hurt Mikan. He was a man that all girls would love to have but he's never a playboy nor a cheater Hotaru." Hotaru was really shocked on Ruka' words. She never saw Ruka this serious and desperate.

"Hotaru, love. Every time I see Mikan I know that even she say okay a billion times underneath those cheerful smiled of hers was a broke heart that only one person can fix." He sadly muttered.

"She can fix it. She's strong." Hotaru defended.

"Tell me, love. How can you fix your heart when the only person who can fix it is the one who broke it?" he said. His eyes were filled with persistence and seriousness.

Hotaru was silent of Ruka's question. He was right. He was definitely right. Only Natsume can bring back Mikan's true smile. Her true cheerfulness and happiness. He can be the only who can fixed Mikan's broke heart.

"So, Hotaru, my love." He lovingly said then held Hotaru's hand. "Will you help me make Natsume and Mikan back?" he asked her hopefully he have awakened Hotaru by his words of wisdom.

Hotaru stared at him for a moment. Ruka was really right. She can't rhink of a reason for him to be wrong.

"What if he'll hurt Mikan again?" she asked him.

He smiled at him. "Do whatever you want from me. If you want to break up with me I'll understand. If you want to kill me then I will be gladly to give my life for you. If you want to humiliate me and loathed me I will understand that but always remember even if you'll loathed me until forever ends I will still love you, Hotaru Imai."

Hotaru softened on Ruka's words. It was said very sincerely. Hotaru sighed then look at Ruka.

"Fine," she said.

Ruka smiled at hug her tight. "Thank you so much Hotaru. Thank you."

"You owe me." she said.

He broke the hug and look at Hotaru. He smiled at her and said. "I love you, so much."

Hotaru smiled at him. "I love you more."

Ruka leaned closer and kissed Hotaru in the lips. He love her so much that even though sometimes she hurt him he'll still stay in love with. Like Natsume and Mikan, he knows that Hotaru and he were made fore each other. No one can separate them even in hell he still love and adore Hotaru.

Hoatru kissed him back with love and passion. She always love Ruka Nogi even if he's a one big idiot. She'll do anything for him and she can't afford to lose Ruka. It'll crush her heart even her big brain if that'll happen. Whatever happens, only Ruka Nogi is the only name that her heart is screaming for.

* * *

In the other hand…

Natsume is currently resting in his Sakura Tree. It's been a 2 weeks since he have arrived here in the academy and since then he always stay in this Sakura tree.

No one always go here and he was glad about that. He was really pleased that no one can disturb his thoughts every time he'll think about his one and only.

But today is not like the other days. While he was having his sleeping time, he saw a person that is going to the tree. He hid under the branches so no one can see him.

He look at the person who was sitting under the trunk of the tree. It was none other done, _Mikan_. His _love_. A small smiled form in his lips when he saw Mikan also resting under the tree.

He heard her sigh.

"Natsume.." she said.

He was shocked when Mikan said his name. Then a smile again formed in his red lips.

Mikan rested under the tree. She was reminiscing those times she spent with Natsume when they were still in the Sakura tree. She shook her head.

"It won't happen again, Baka." Mikan muttered.

Tears are know coming from her eyes. She wiped it but it continues falling. She tried to stop her tears but it betrayed her. Defeated, she just let her tears come down from her innocent yet full of pain brown eyes.

"Natsume.." she muttered once again.

"Why can't I forget you?" she asked to no one.

She frustratingly sighed and now her face is really wet because of her tears.

"I never thought you'd be hard to forget.." she mumbled under her breath.

She look at her surroundings to check if someone heard her or saw her crying. She doesn't want to see people her crying. To see that only_ Natsume_ is her weakness.

"I love you, Natsume.." she said before she drifted in her slumber.

When she fall asleep unknown to her a crimson-eyed lad saw her cry and heard every word that she said.

When the lad or known as Natsume saw her fell asleep. He went beside her and caressed her face. He wipe those tears that is in her face. He was careful of touching her so she won't wake up.

"Mikan.." he mumbled.

"I miss your love more that you'll ever know." He said while smiling. He really did miss Mikan. Her warm touch, her flawless pale skin, her warm smiled her strawberry scent and most of all her love.

He wanted to have her back but he knows that she isn't yet ready for him to accept him back. And he knew he need to prove a lot for her to realize that he still love her and he'll always love her. He need her to know that he won't hurt her again whatever happened. And he want her to know that their love is worth the pain.

He leaned his head in his hair and sniff her strawberry scent. He really miss her strawberry scent that makes him go gaga over her.

He kissed her in the lips and smiled at her. The smiled that is only for her.

"I love you too, Mikan." he whispered in her ears.

He stood up and look at the Sakura tree.

"Thank you, tree." He said.

He gave a one last glance to the tree and to his love that is now sleeping peacefully. Then after that, he walk away.

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**IS IT GREAT? I HOPE YOU DID LIKE IT!**

**REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

**THANKKKSSSSSSS!**

**THANKSSSSSSSSSSSS! :))**


	7. First Step

**SO MUCH FOR THE HAPPY ENDING**

**ANOTHER CHAPTER HERE!**

**HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN IT :)**

**I want to thank **

**And the others who have support this story :)**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 7

_First step_

_

* * *

  
_

"_Missing you isn't the hardest part. Knowing that I once had you is"_

It's an ordinary day today in the academy (I can't really think of a name in their academy. Can you help me? Just tell me a nice name for the academy!) and a lot of students are doing their daily routine.

Students now are currently having their break time. So, the cafeteria are full of students that are eating and etc. but a certain brunette is still in the locker doing her best to remember her password in her lock.

"Darn it." she cursed under her breathe.

She had already type her name, her birthday even Hotaru and Ruka's name and birthday but still it's always error. She banged the locker but still it won't budge.

"I hate lockers." She said.

She stopped for a moment and thought for a possible password. It can't be possible if it's Natsume. She can't remember that she had a password about Natsume.

"Don't tell me you forgot your password?" a cold voice interrupted her thoughts.

She turned her back and looked at the person who just interrupted her thoughts. It was Hotaru.

"Hotaru? Hi!" she beamed happily.

"Baka, we have been waiting for you in the cafeteria and here you are standing here and banging your locker." She emotionlessly said.

"Uhh." Mikan sweat drop. "Sorry, Hotaru."

"So, you forgot you locker password?" she asked her. She looked at the lock then to Mikan.

Mikan just nodded and grinned at Hotaru. "I changed it 2 weeks ago and I forgot what password I put."

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "That's what you get on doing stupid things like that."

She went beside Mikan. "I'm going to type the password. Move." She coldly said.

Mikan look at her with confuse eyes then she just nodded. "Thank you, I guess?" she said. She's very sure that she has to pay Hotaru after this. She moved a little and Hotaru started to type the password.

**PASSWORD CORRECT**

Mikan's locker opened. Mikan's eyes became wide and looked at Hotaru with shocked expression. How did she know the password? Well, she won't become the Imai Hotaru without sensible reason.

"How did you know it?" Mikan curiously asked.

"I was with you when you changed that password." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Mikan gasped. She can't remember anything about it. "Re-really? So, what's the password?" Mikan asked while she gets her stuff in the locker.

"_Your anniversary."_

Mikan stopped on getting her stuff. She looked at Hotaru with wide eyes. _Their_ anniversary? How did she know about their anniversary? As far as she knows, she never told Hotaru about the year of their anniversary.

"How did you k-know?" she asked her.

Hotaru stared at her for a moment then she looked away from her. "I wouldn't be your bestfriend without sensible reason, Mikan."

Mikan sighed then continue getting her stuff. When she was done, she locked her locker then looked at Hotaru.

"Let's go." She said.

Hotaru nodded and they both went out to the locker room.

* * *

Natsume is walking in the hallways while reading his new manga. He was in his way to the Sakura tree. Then he remembered what happened yesterday. A small smile appeared in his luscious lips.

His heart beat fast when he remembered when Mikan said that he still loves him. Now he became happier and more persistence on getting her back. Knowing that she still love him is enough for him to live another day.

His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Natsume!" a male voice called him.

He spun around and saw his bestfriend walking to him.

"Hey Natsume!" he grinned at him.

"What do you want?" he boredly asked him.

"Well, do you want to have lunch with me?" he asked him.

Natsume raised one of his eyebrow and look at Ruka suspiciously. Ruka never invited Natsume in the cafeteria because he knows he doesn't like noisy places. Ruka notice the suspicious look of Natsume so he decided to put an emotionless calm face.

He was a bit startled by Ruka's emotionless calm face. When in the world he knew to have an emotionless and a calm face? Ruka really did change, huh?

"Sure." He slowly muttered.

Ruka smiled at him then he started walking. Natsume walked as well. "I want you to meet personally my girlfriend."

Natsume froze and he stopped walking. Ruka notice that Natsume stopped and he stopped too. He looked at Natsume with confuse eyes. "Is there something wrong?"

Natsume looked at him in a what-did-you-just-say look. "What? You have a girlfriend? _Here_?" he asked him.

Ruka just simply nodded. "Yeah. We've been going out more than 3 years now."

"Who is she?" Natsume can't believe that a shy Ruka have a girlfriend and he was very curious who the girl is.

Ruka smirk at him. "You'll meet her."

Natsume smirked back. "I'll be looking forward to that."

Then Natsume started walking and so, Ruka followed.

* * *

Mikan, Hotaru and the other member of the gang is eating and chitchatting happily in the cafeteria. They didn't even notice that a two young gorgeous lad were standing behind them. Until, a raven-haired girl noticed it.

"Ruka," Hotaru greeted her boyfriend.

Everyone looked up and saw Ruka and Natsume. Natsume was still a poker face and Ruka is grinning at them. Mikan gasped silently when she saw Ruka with Natsume.

"Well, guys," Ruka began. "I want you to meet my bestfriend, Natsume." he proudly said. They heard a loud gasp when Ruka said the word bestfriend. They all look at the owner of the gasp. It was Mikan.

"He….he is your… bestfriend!?" she asked in disbelief.

She never knew that Hyuuga Natsume is the bestfriend of Ruka Nogi. True, she saw them talking at each other but Ruka never mentioned about him being Natsume's bestfriend. She looked at Hotaru. She new that Hotaru know it but why did she not tell to Mikan. Then she looked back at Ruka and Natsume still in shock.

Ruka nodded and smiled at Mikan. "Yes Mikan. I'm sorry I didn't tell you last week. Well, he was kind of busy last week so I didn't get the chance of introducing him." he said innocently.

"Oh." Was only Mikan's response.

"Natsume, this is Anna the pink haired girl and that guy beside her is Yuu, her boyfriend." Ruka stated while he was pointing to Anna and Yuu.

"Hey Natsume." Anna smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you." Yuu politely said.

Natsume nodded at the both of them. "Hey,"

"Then this blue haired girl over here is Nonoko. She's Anna's twin and the guy beside her is Kitsunume, her boyfriend." Ruka said.

"Hi Natsume." Nonoko and Kitsunume said at the same time.

Natsume nodded again. "Hey," he muttered once again.

"And this is Koko, Kitsunume's twin and this girl beside him is his girlfriend, Sumire." Ruka introduced them.

"Hello Natsume." Sumire greeted him.

"Nice too see and meet you, Natsume" Koko grinned at him.

Natsume nodded repeatedly. "So, this gang has a lot of twins huh?"

The two pair of twins chuckled while Mikan just rolled her eyes.

Then Ruka looked at Mikan then to Natsume. "And here's Mikan, I guess, you already know her."

Natsume just shrug and Mikan looked away.

"Yeah, how did you know each other?" Sumire asked.

Anna nodded. "Is there any connection between the both of you?"

Natsume and Mikan was a bit shocked of Sumire and Anna's question. They remembered their first day when they said their name in the same time because of unexpectedly seeing each other again.

"I..Natsume…uhh, Natsume and I, uhh." Mikan stammered.

"We're childhood friends." Natsume saved her.

Mikan looked at Natsume then to Anna and Sumire. She showed her fake smile that she had been using for years then she nodded. "Yep, he's my childhood friend."

"You forgot about me, Ruka." Hotaru said while glaring at Ruka.

Ruka sweat drop and smiled at Hotaru. "Sorry, love."

Natsume shifted his stare to Hotaru. "Love?" he mimicked.

Ruka smiled at Natsume. "Natsume meet my girlfriend, Hotaru Imai." Ruka proudly said.

Natsume eyed Hotaru from head to toe and Hotaru did the same with him.

"The Ice Queen?" he asked Ruka.

Ruka nodded. "It's a long story."

"Nice to meet you, Natsume." Hotaru said while extending her arms for a shake hand.

Natsume shook Hotaru's hand and looked at her sternly. "Nice to meet you too, Hotaru."

Hotaru pulled her hands away. "I'm Mikan's bestfriend, by the way."

Natsume stayed calm. "I see."

Hotaru smirked. "Why not sit beside Mikan?"

"Hotaru.." Mikan whispered.

"Don't be shy Hyuuga." Her smirked became bigger.

Natsume glared at her then to Ruka then he made his way beside Mikan. Mikan moved a little so Natsume can sit beside her. Natsume silently sat beside Mikan.

"You know, Mikan and Natsume, you can be a cute couple." Nonoko giggled.

"I agree." Koko beamed.

Mikan blushed and so, Natsume but Natsume hid his blush under his bangs.

"Never." Mikan muttered.

Natsume stole a glance from Mikan. It pained him when she said the word _never_. I know she still loves him but when she said it, it was as if she really did mean it.

"Hn." Natsume said.

Ruka looked at Hotaru worriedly. Hotaru just shrug.

"Mikan," Mikan looked at her when she called her. "Tsubasa's coming home this Saturday."

Mikan's gloomy face changed into a happy one. "Really?" she beamed in happiness.

Hotaru nodded. "Would you want to accompany me in the airport?"

Mikan nodded happily. "Of course! I miss him so much"

Natsume's eyes twitch when he saw Mikan's reaction about the Tsubasa person. _Who is he? Why is Mikan very happy to see him?_ He angrily thought.

"Who is Tsubasa?" Natsume asked Ruka.

"Tsubasa. Oh, he is Hotaru's half brother. He's still in America right now. He's a business man. He's a one year older from us." Ruka answered Natsume's question.

"Why does Polka look like happy when she heard his name?" Natsume asked again. He's really curious on this guy.

Ruka can sense in jealousy every time Natsume asked about Tsubasa. Looks like the plan is doing great. Ruka smiled at him. "Well, Tsubasa and Mikan are really closed. They always go out every weekend when Tsubasa still spend his time here in Japan."

"Go out?" Natsume gritted his teeth. Is he Polka's new boyfriend? He really want to strangle that guy. Even though he still haven't met the guy he now hate him, _so much._

Ruka nodded. "When Mikan arrived here, she wasn't really cheerful like how Hotaru described her but when she met Tsubasa she became cheerful again and she started to be Mikan again." Ruka explained.

Natsume glared at Ruka then she looked at Mikan who was happily talking in her friends about Tsubasa. His glared became dangerous and scarier. Then he felt someone patted his shoulder. He looked at the person who patted him.

"Don't be jealous." Ruka said.

Natsume glared at him then glowered. "I'm not."

"Natsume, jealousy is a disease. Get well soon." He teased him. Ruka's smile became a smirk.

Natsume just shrugged and mumbled "Whatever."

He really wanted to see this person. Who really is he? Did Mikan use him to move on? But she still love him right? His mind is getting crazy. He looked at Mikan again. He can sense happiness when she talked about Tsubasa.

Then he remembered what Ruka said. Tsubasa made Mikan happy again. So, Tsubasa like Mikan? He has to meet Tsubasa, _as soon as possible_.

Maybe Mikan just lied about the fact that she still love him. Maybe Mikan know that he was there watching her that's why she said those stuff to have a revenge on him. He shook his head to erase those negative thoughts but he can't. It hurts him so much every time he saw Mikan's happy face when she kept babbling about this bastard.

Then he realized one thing. Missing Mikan, his only love, isn't really the hardest thing the most. It's that she had a new one now that makes her happy again and the fact that he was also the one who makes her happy a long time ago and knowing that he had her once but _not anymore now_.

* * *

**HOPE YOU DID LIKE IT!**

**REVIEWS PLEASEEEEEE!**

**THANKS SO MUCHHHHH!**

**:))**

**THANKSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**


	8. The wrong thoughts

**SO MUCH FOR THE HAPPY ENDING**

**

* * *

  
**

**ANOTHER CHAPTER HERE!**

**HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT.**

**REVIEWS AFTER PLEASEEEE!**

**DISCLAIMER: IT'S TOO GOOD FOR ME :D**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 8

_The wrong thoughts_

_

* * *

  
_

"_I miss you more than words can say :( "_

It was a wonderful day today for Mikan Sakura. She woke up early in the morning and did her daily routine. It was a shock, I know, to see our brunette not snoring in 7 am and happily doing her routines in her simple yet full of mystery and drama life.

She was never a morning person and everyone knows that but today she made a little change in her life. She woke up 6:30 in the morning and amazingly did not destroy her alarm clock for interrupting her dream.

I know your also wondering what makes her happy early this morning. Wanna know? I know you do, and the only reason is that _her _Tsubasa is now coming back here in Japan. Yay for her!

She ate her breakfast and she was still not yet wearing her outfit for the day. She sighed sadly thinking about the dress up thing. She was a fashion addict, yes that's a fact, but a match maker, that was never in her vocabulary in life. Only Anna and Nonoko and Sumire and even Hotaru can help her dress herself up that wouldn't make her really ridiculous and she can't bug them right now because she know they're also preparing for Tsubasa's come back.

"What to wear," Mikan muttered gloomily while she was looking at her God-knows-how-big closet. It was a gift from Hotaru a year ago during Valentines Day. A big closet is very techy one and it's size is like a room. Its color is pink in the outside and green in the inside. It has a lot of remote control that is use to open every door in that room. (You know, like the Princess Diaries 2)

Then she press the remote that is use to open the **TOP SECTION CLOSET**. Then it revealed a billion, okay, I'm exaggerating, well, a thousands maybe of tops. It has different amazing tops and different attention-grabbing colors and oh so, jaw dropper brands.

"How can I choose in this big closet? It even looks like a room." She sighed then she spotted a top. It was a gift from Natsume.

She grab that top and looked at it for a moment. "Will I wear this?" she asked to no one. She know it's still fitted for her but she doesn't know if she can be comfortable if she wears this thing.

She think for a couple of seconds. "It's not like Natsume will see me using this thing right?" she said. She grinned, "Okay, I'll wear this." She beamed in delight ness.

Then she saw shorts that'll pair for her top and a gladiators for it. She went to her little dressing room and dress her self up. After a minute or so, she finished changing her self and look herself in the mirror.

She wear a color hot pink banded V-neck top and then she paired a denim shorts that she bought last boring weekend and a pair of black gladiators. She let her long silky brown hair down and she wore a hair band that was given by her buddy, Koko.

She smile in satisfaction and muttered. "Perfect,"

* * *

After Mikan arranged herself and ate her breakfast, she went outside the condominium and grab skateboard. Then she realized it's not proper for her to use skate board in going to airport. Therefore, she put her skateboard back and she rode in her Ferrari 559.

It was actually a boy car but she really like fast and luminous cars like a Ferrari so she decided to buy it. It wasn't just a red. It was a crimson red, like _Natsume's eyes_.

She bought it but she never uses it. She never likes cars but she doesn't hate it. It's just she prefer using a skate board that driving cars.

She rode it and as expected, a lot of people looked at her car in awed. It's color and design is a head turner and it was one of the famous cars from now, so what do you expect? Let's stop the car talk thing and let's focus on who called Mikan.

_Tell me why you're so hard to forget_

_Don't remind me, I'm not over it_

_Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth_

_I'm just a little too not over you_

She reached her KM900 phone (OH, I SO LOVE THAT PHONE :]) and pressed the answer button.

"Hello." Mikan cheerfully said.

"Mikan," a cold voice answered.

"Hotaru?" Mikan asked in curiousness. Why would Hotaru call her? Omygod. Is Tsubasa will not comeback? She shook her head to forget those negative thoughts that she was thinking.

"What is it?" Mikan asked. "Is there something wrong?" She just can't help herself ask.

"No," she said "I'm now here in the airport with Koko and Sumire and Anna. Be fast, Tsubasa will arrive any minute from now."

"Okay," Mikan answered and press the gas and started to drive fast than usual. "How about the others? Aren't they going?"

"They're waiting for us in a restaurant to prepare for Tsubasa's mini lunch." Hotaru angrily said. Mikan wondered why, she almost chuckled when she realized that Hotaru probably the one who paid the lunch.

"Okay, Hotaru. I'm almost here in the airport." She said.

"Hn." Hotaru replied. "Before I forgot, I have news for you." She said.

Mikan's attention focused now on Hotaru's news for her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Hyuuga's coming." She said then hung up.

When Mikan heard it, she froze and forgot that she was driving. And she almost hit an old granny who was crossing the street.

"Fuck it." she cursed.

* * *

I woke up early in this damned morning just to do something that I don't and never will want to do. It's all because of my dearest bestfriend and her devil girlfriend. I really wondered why Ruka like no, that's the wrong word, it's should be..uh, _love. _Yeah that, I wonder why would he love such a devilish woman who do a lot of crappy annoying things.

For example, she made me come in this Tsubasa's little welcome home party. I groaned in frustration. Why did I even allow my self to agree in this thing? Damn it.

I wore a blue shirt that has a long sleeve that is attach in the shirt. Then I paired it with jeans and blue sneakers that its outline is white. I did really spend a lot of hours to make myself presentable even if I know I really look hot even though I won't spend hours stuck in my dressing room.

No, don't think I did my best to look really hot – even if I am – just for that Tsubasa guy. I did it for him to realize that he can't compete with me. So, he would think to give on snatching my Mikan on me. Okay, is sound an obsess fan boy and surely I'm not.

I look at my bestfriend who was kept texting and he really look weird. I mean come on, he really look stupid because he just kept texting and texting then he'll just laugh. After a minute, he'll frown then he'll smiled then a blush will appear in his cheeks. Yes, weird. Very.

"Ruka," I called him then he immediately look at me but still his hand is busy texting in his phone.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Who are you texting with?" I asked him. I have really a feeling that it's the creepy inventor again.

"Hotaru," he said. I nearly puke when I heard a loving voice when he said his girlfriend's name.

I rolled my eyes. "Why am I here again?" I asked him for the 5th time and I know the way he look at me, he was annoyed. I smirked at him with a glint in my eyes.

"For you to see who really your rival is. And don't ask that to me again or I'll tell Mikan not to choose you." He said in threatening voice.

How did he learn to threat? Oh, because of Imai. I glared at him then look away. I really hate when Ruka use his Imai's influence attitude. It annoys me that he now knows how to glare, to smirk, to annoy worst, to blackmail me.

* * *

Mikan have arrived in the airport and she was now excitedly sitting while waiting for Tsubasa to arrive. She did forget that later, she will see Natsume and she will be very embarrassed that Natsume will see her wearing his gift.

"I thought he'll arrive by 11 but it's now, 12. Where is he?" she complained to Hotaru.

Hotaru look at her then back to her phone. "Maybe the plane crash."

Mikan gasped and grab Hotaru's hand. "What? That can't be!"

Koko and Anna laughed at Mikan's reaction while Sumire just roll her eyes.

"It's just a joke, Mikan. Don't be dumb." Sumire said.

Mikan glared at "humph", sat back again, and waited for Tsubasa's arrival.

They've waited for 40 minutes and Mikan was really damns pissed off because that stupid flight and plane made her wait for hours.

"Tsubasa's here!" Anna suddenly beamed in excited ness.

Mikan instantly raise her head and look at Anna with wide eyes. Did she just say Tsubasa is already here?

"Yes dimwit. Now, stand up." Hotaru said as if she knows what Mikan is thinking.

Mikan stared at her for a moment and stand up. She look at the entrance and there was a person who has a blue shiny hair that was walking slowly. Mikan stared at that person for a second then a big smile appeared in her face.

"Tsubasa!" she shouted and ran towards Tsubasa.

Tsubasa smile and drop his suitcase that he was holding. He opened his arms as if telling Mikan to hug him and she hugs him so tight.

"Mikan." he said happily.

Mikan broke the hug and stared at him. Her eyes were full of happiness and excited ness. She was glad to see Tsubasa after how many years of not seeing each other. She misses him so much.

Tsubasa grinned at her. He was very happy that they've saw each other again. He miss her so much like the way she miss him and he still have a news that'll make Mikan very happy and of course, everyone will also very happy.

"Mikan, I have a good news for you." He said.

Mikan focused her attention to him. "What is it?"

"Tsubasa." A sweet mature voice said.

Mikan look at where the voice come from and it came form Tsubasa's back. She raised her head and stared at a woman who has a short pink hair. The girl was a tall and very beautiful girl that made Mikan's jaw drop and not just Mikan but everyone's jaw drop, well, except for Hotaru.

"Mikan," Tsubasa said while grinning because of their reaction.

Mikan look at him with wide eyes and her jaw drop.

"Meet my wife." Tsubasa said.

* * *

I was still sitting in this chair for more like an hour. Will this Tsubasa arrive? Maybe the plane crash. Oh, how wonderful. I smirk about that thought. I can't deny that I'm very happy to see him dead. Ugh, I'm starting to be evil.

I wander my eyes around and I saw Yuu walking towards me. He smiled at me when are eyes met. I let a small smirk. When he arrive at my front his smile disappear.

'Can I sit beside you? I'm bored out there," he said while pointing to Kitsunume and Nonoko. They were doing their couple thing and it was obvious that he was out of place.

"Sure." I said.

He sat beside me. "Aren't you bored?" he asked me.

"Bored to death." I answered him in a mocking voice.

He chuckled and I grinned. "So, your out of place out there?"

He nodded and sighed. "They're so sweet and it made me miss Anna. I was stupid for not stopping her to go and leave me here sad and missing her so much."

I froze on his words. The way he say those words were like Anna really left him for good even though, she just left to fetch that bastard.

"So you really do love her?" I asked him.

He stared at me for a moment and grinned. "I love her so much."

"I see." Was only my answer. By the way, he said those words; it was as if it came deeply from his heart. And it makes me feel bad that he still have the person he loves so dearly while me, I can't have her. I can't even talk to her properly.

"How about you, Natsume? Do you have someone?" I was startled in that question.

I just nodded and mumbled a soft "Yeah,". I wished he didn't heard it.

"Who?" he heard it. Argh.

I just felt silent and I didn't answer him. I don't know what to say. My mouth won't open and tell that it's Mikan the girl I love. Maybe he'll felt pain if he say does words.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean—" He started to apologize but before he can finish someone cut him off.

"Yuu!" Anna said while running towards him. Yuu stood up and hugged Anna tight and a small blush appeared in his face.

He let go of Anna and look straight in her eyes. "I miss you so much,"

I envy their sweet moments together. They make me remember those days that I was still with Mikan. I let a small sigh. How I wish I could make time turn back.

"Tsubasa is here!" I heard Koko announced.

Everyone snapped out in their own little world and look at Koko. Then they started to stand up to greet Tsubasa and a mature boy came in. I glared at him. So, he was my rival huh?

I checked him from head to toes. Tch. He look like a gay. He has a not messy blue hair and he has a tattoo under his violet or blue or whatever his color of his eyes. Is he a drug addict if a member of a gang? That stupid tattoo made him look like he was a gang member. Maybe he was deported for being a part of the gang.

Kitsunume went closer to Tsubasa and hug him in a boy style. Tsubasa hug him back and there was an annoying grin in his face. They both let go and gave each other a high five.

"Welcome back bro!" Kistunume welcome him while grinning back at him.

Tsubasa's grin disappear and it turned into a smile. "Thanks bro!" he happily said.

Yeah, he was definetly a one big annoying bastard. After Kitsunume's welcome greeting it was Nonoko's turned to do it. She hug Tsubasa tight and kiss him in the cheek. Is she crazy? Kissing other person even though she has a boyfriend standing beside her! I look at Kitsunume but there was no sign of anger nor jealousy. They're all weird.

"Hey Tsubasa!" Nonoko smiled at him. "Nice to see that tattoo again." Nonoko happily said.

Tsubasa laughed and so Nonoko. "You made this tattoo miss you so much." He joke. What a corny joke.

Then Yuu also greeted him and everyone followed except me though. Why would I greet him? I would never do that. Then I felt his eyes on me. He look at me with a blank look at me look at him with a glare.

"Who is this guy?" he ask Koko.

"That's Natsume." Koko answered.

He look intensely at me and eyed me from head tot toe while my glare at him became scarier and harder.

'Natsume?' he asked again.

Ruka nodded. "Yes, Tsubasa. He's Natsume Hyuuga."

I notice him froze. Maybe he was shock to see that his rival is more handsome that him. I smirk a little. Tch. Looser face he is.

Then a smile form in his lips. He walk closer to me and I raise my eyebrow. What is he doing? Then he extends his arms to me. I look at his arms then to him still emotionless.

"Nice to meet you personally, Hyuuga Natsume." he said while smiling at me like a stupid fan girl.

I accept his hands but take away my hand immediately. Then I made my glare back.

"Hn." I answered him.

"Natsume," I heard a sweet voice call me. I look at that owner and I was shock to see who it was. Guess who? It was Mikan.

"Don't be rude to Tsubasa." She said. I rolled my eyes but something caught my eyes. It was her top. The top that I gave her when we are still an item. She kept my gifts to her? Is this real?

She felt my stare in her top then she realized what I am thinking. A blush form in her cheek and I heard her muttered. "Crap. He notices."

I smirk at her blushing face. She really look adorable if she blush. Then I flashed my smile to her. The smile that I only reserved for her, only her. She gasped a little and to my surprise, she smiled back but then she look away quickly.

She hopped happily and went to Tsubasa's side. Darn it. I can feel jealousy all over me. Why did that Tsubasa's plane did not crash? I hate that guy so much.

I look at the both of them. Tsubasa's arms are wrapping in Mikan's shoulder and I glared at the both of them. How dare he touch my MIkan? I want to kick me so hard until he begs me to stop. I can feel Hotaru's tap in my shoulder. I didn't look at her so she leaned to my ear.

"Relax. Don't be jealous."

I hissed in anger and I heard her chuckled. Damn that witch. I look away so I cannot feel the urge to kill that bastard. I let a small sigh that no one would hear.

_I was stupid for not stopping her to go and leave me here sad and missing her so much._

I remembered Yuu's word. It really hit me in the spot. Those words were like a dagger that stabs me directly in my weakest spot.

I look at the window and I saw a couple hugging each other. Then I remembered how it feels to be in Mikan's arm. It feels like I was already in heaven.

I miss her so much. I miss her like crazy. Everywhere I go, everywhere I look, I can still see her reflection and I know it really made me stupid. I can still feel her heartbeat in my chest but it sounds a faint one. I can hear her voice in the wind saying those words, those three magical words that always made me feel in heaven. I miss her so much, more than any words can say.

"Guys," I heard the bastard said. I look at him and I felt a little happiness that he wasn't wrapping his dirty arms around Mikan's shoulders.

"I have something to tell you." He announced at us with a goofy smile. What an annoying smile he posses. I really want to erase that goofy smile in his face.

He look at the door and a pink haired girl was revealed. She was very beautiful but I'm no attracted with her. What triggers me is that who is that girl?

"I want you to meet Misaki Harada." Then the girl smile, an angelic smile. "_My wife_,"

There was a dead silence. What a wrong thought I have.

* * *

**REVIEWS!**

: did you like it? I hope you do. I'm not sure of this chapter is a nice chapter because I became more busy doing my reaction paper that I forgot all my plans about this chapter so I have to refresh my mind but too bad I didn't remember it again :( damn that reaction paper. I hope you did like it!

**REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

**THANKSSSSSSSSSS!**

**

* * *

  
**


	9. Make her happy

**SO MUCH FOR THE HAPPY ENDING :)**

**

* * *

  
**

: Sorry for the late update :) well, here's the next chappy! Hope you'll like it. :D

**DISCLAIMER: NAAAAAAH. AGAIN, TOO GOOD FOR ME :]**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 9

_Make her happy_

_

* * *

  
_

" _I will hold you in my heart until I can hold you in my arms again. "_

It was an ordinary and boring day today. I was walking in the hallway with my bestfriend here and his _witch_ girlfriend beside him. Everyone keeps looking at us and the annoying girls squealed when they saw Ruka and me. I rolled my eyes with these annoying girls then Ruka, being the gentleman, smiled at them and because of that, he was whacked in the head by his beloved girlfriend. Seriously, does she really love him?

"That hurts, Hotaru." Ruka whined in pain. He slowly massage his head who was just whacked by Hotaru a second ago.

"It's your fault not mine." She emotionlessly said. "I told you to ignore them." She added.

I heard Ruka sighed and I saw a small smirk in Imai's face. Does she love torturing her? What in the world did Ruka thought when he asked this witch to be his girlfriend? He's really insane.

Then I remembered the shittiest thing Ruka had _ever_ done. And you want to know what is it? It's when he told me that Tsubasa Andou and Mikan Sakura are _going out_. Heck, why did he thought about _lying_ to me? And when did knew in _lying_ with out being obvious by me? Oh yea, I forgot. It's all thanks to Imai Hotaru.

"Still thinking about Mikan and my brother, Hyuuga" I heard the devil said. I looked at her and she was smiling evilly.

"No," I coldly said while glaring at her.

"Oh really?" her evil smile grew bigger. She became more annoying while days pass by. Argh, I wanna strangle this witch here.

"Ruka make your girlfriend shut her mouth." I muttered at Ruka. I didn't saw what Imai's reaction but I saw Ruka looking at Imai with pleading eyes. I smirk.

"Guilty Hyuuga?" the witch asked then smirked at me.

"How come a small girl like you can be a big pest?" I spat her hoping she'll stop.

But no, she's Imai Hotaru after all.

"It's a talent," she glared at me.

"A bullshit talent." I corrected her.

"You think it's bullshit because you have low insight of life, Hyuuga." She spat at me. I glared hard at her and she did the same. We never look away nor blink. I'm good at this contest and I know she is either.

"We're just the same." I muttered darkly to her. Not letting my glare disappear nor my eyes blink.

"No, we're not." She said still glaring at me. "I have guts, you don't have." She snapped those words and it leave me speechless.

I know what she means and it darted me in the spot. But I didn't let her know it. I continued glaring at her, harder than before.

"Whao, Whao," Ruka interrupted are _little_ war. "Stop it you two." He angrily said.

We both had are last glare then look away. We both look at Ruka then glared at him. And I can see his love mouthed "You ruin it." He look at her with pleading look.

"Please," I heard him whispered.

Hotaru just shrug and walk away.

"I'll be with Mikan, if you need me Ruka." She said while walking away. After how many second, she disappeared then I instantly looked at Ruka who was gulping.

"She's a witch Ruka." I heatedly hissed at him. I'm going to be frank now. She's really getting on my nerve!

"I know that, just…just don't mind her. okay?" he tried to calm me down by using that statement. Too bad, no use. I'm pissed off now.

"Don't mind? She's hitting me below the belt Ruka." I started to furrowed by brows.

"She's just protecting her bestfriend Natsume. you know that." And I know by that statement, he's defending her. I know that she's just protecting Mikan's side but hitting me in the direct spot? That's not reasonable anymore!

"I know that, I know she's mad at me for hurting her bestfriend. But I won't allow her to think that I'm the only who isn't hurt. Understand that Ruka?" I threatened him.

I only saw him sighed then nodded. "I'll tell her that." He silently said.

"Good." I answered.

There was a moment of silent. Then I decided to kill the silence. "Just go to, Imai."

"You sure?" he asked in 'not-so-sure' face.

I just nodded and shrugged. "Go. Before she'll kill someone."

He chuckled and then bid me a goodbye. "See ya." Then he also disappear.

* * *

"Bye Hotaru!"

I heard a familiar sweet voice. I know who it is and when I heard it, my heart skipped a beat. I groaned silently. I'm beginning to be corny.

I walked silently thinking she went to the other route, but luck is still on my side. I was walking silently in the hallway tossing my phone when someone accidentally bumped on me.

I was bit shocked by the bump that I didn't catch that girl. I was sure that it was girl; after all, it has a soft body.

"Ouch," I heard someone winced.

I look down and saw a brown-haired woman who was holding her head and still wincing in pain. Her hair covered her face but even though I can't see that person's face, I already know who it is.

I bent down and looked at her. She looked at me then I mentally smile when I saw her face. I was right she is Mikan.

"Psst." I called her.

She looked at me then she gasp. She didn't saw it coming, huh? She backed down slowly but I went towards to her.

"Na-nats---nastume?" Mikan stammered in shockness.

"Watch where you're going, _strawberries_." I smirked. Oh, how I miss this moment.

She paused then raise her eyebrow. Dense, I thought. Then I heard her gasp: a loud, shock, angry gasp. Her face turned into red because of embarrassment and she glared hard at me. She looks cute when she does that.

"WHY YOU PREVERT!" she shouted at me.

I covered my ears. I was glad my ears are strong or else I'll be deaf because of her loud piercing voice. Does she want to become an opera lead singer?

"Stop screaming." I muttered.

She humphed then look away from me. I looked at her face who was still frowning. Then a small smiled formed in my lips, but I became more careful in smiling. I don't want people see me smiling so I let my smile disappear at once.

"Sorry," I mumbled silently. I bet she didn't heard it.

Wrong. She did.

She looked at me with shocked face. I never apologized to her when I bumped her or peeked her undies and called her names. I never do that.

"Wha…at?" she asked in disbelief.

I shook my head then stood up. Her eyes followed my move. It was still clear in her face that she was still shock on what I did.

I offered to her my hands for her to stand up. She looked at my hand first in confuse face then she shifted her look to me.

"What is that?" she asked.

"A hand." I mockingly said.

She frowned. "I know, dimwit. What I mean is what that is for?"

I sighed. Baka her. "It's for you to stand up properly. Understand now Baka?" I impatiently said.

She glared at me then grab my hand. I made sure she'll not fall so I also held her petite waist. I snickered when I saw an adorable blush in her face.

"Thanks." She mumbled then smiled at me.

I grinned at her then shrug. "Whatever."

I look at her then she did the same. I was lost in her chocolate eyes. I can stand here in years just looking in her eyes and beautiful face. She really looks like an angel. An angel that have fallen in the sky.

I decided to snap out. I gave a one last glimpse to her then turned around. I inserted my hands in my pocket then walk away.

**BUMP!**

I right away looked back to see what causes the loud bump. Then I saw a brunette lying down on the floor, her bag in her stomach and something caught my eye which made my eyes very wide.

She's not breathing.

* * *

A place where everything is almost white, flowers are everywhere and a lot of presents are in the table. It was silent and the only sound you can here is a machine and the breathing of some people. And you can see all eyes are only darted in one person who is lying peacefully in a bed. A white sheet covers her petite and skinny body.

Hospital.

I hate this place. This silent and dull place where you can only hear sobs and cries of many people. Where you can see a lot of helpless and sick people and I'm here right now, in this place. I can leave now but I can't do it. I can't leave Mikan here.

"Mikan.." I heard Anna whispered.

Yuu keeps hugging her and kissing her forehead every time she breaks down. Then I saw Nonoko who was leaning in Kitsunume's chest. There are tears that are ready to fall in the tip of her eyes and Kitsunume just sighed and kept wiping the tears. Sumire was sleeping silently in Koko's lap. Tears were noticeably seen in her face.

Then I look at Andou and Misaki. They are wordlessly sitting in the sofa and holding each other's hand. Misaki and Mikan became close since the bastard announced that Misaki is his wife. I saw Misaki looked at Andou with worried eyes.

"I'm worried, Tsubasa." Misaki said. She was in the verge of crying.

Tsubasa kissed her lightly on the cheek and hugged her tight. "We are all worried, honey." Tsubasa said trying to comfort Misaki.

I move my eyes away from them then looked at Ruka and Hotaru. The only couple who was opposite on all the couple here. Why? It's because Ruka is the one who looks worried the most and Hotaru was just looking emotionlessly sitting like it wasn't her bestfriend who is lying there in the hospital bed.

I look closely to Imai. Then I saw something no one can saw, well, except for Ruka who was busy looking in her eyes, it was the worried expression on her eyes. She maybe shows a cold face now but in her eyes was a worried emotion.

She look at me. I was waiting for the glare but instead she just look away then made her eyes back to Mikan.

I also move my stare as well then turned it to Mikan. She was lying on the bed and she really look fragile. Like one touch by me or anyone else and she'll be destroyed. I want to hug her and tight and get the sickness from her and give the sickness to me. I know her, she can't handle illness, especially if it is high fever (40°C).

She's been sleeping for 2 days now. The doctor said that her body isn't responding in the medication that they're giving. How could that fucking thing be possible!? She hates medicine, I know that but she never thought of not responding on medicines. Darn it!

I sighed in frustration. My eyes fell on her pale hands. I held it, not so tight nor so loose. I was careful on touching her.

Then someone opened the door. Everyone jumped when they heard someone opened it. We looked at the door and it was the doctor.

"Good evening," a mature doctor said. It was Hotaru and Andou's uncle – Subaru Imai.

"What now, Subaru?" Imai asked coldly.

Like Imai, Subaru is also a cold man. Since we arrived here and let Mikan stayed here, he never smiled nor grinned. His eyes don't show any emotion neither expression.

"Visiting periods are over. You may now leave." He emotionlessly replied.

"No one's going to watch Mikan." Nonoko said.

"One can stay." He said. I hate this doctor.

There was a silent. Who's going to stay with Mikan? She can't just be left here without some watching her. What if something bad will happen? I'm really going to kill this doctor.

I felt Hotaru's gaze to me. I stared back at her then she smirk.

"Natsume will stay." She announced while smirking.

"What?" I protested.

"No what, Hyuuga. Deal with it." she glared at me. "Or do you want to let Mikan here all alone?" she smirked. Damn this woman.

"Hyuuga has a class tomorrow. I can stay here." The bastard said. What the hell? He'll be the one whose going to stay with Mikan? NO!

"I'll stay." I coldly said. I heard Imai snickered and Koko grinned and Ruka, laughed. Are they teaming up to annoy me?

"OK now. You have to leave." Subaru interrupted the three of them.

They stood up and went Mikan. The girls kissed her in the temple and the boys just held her hand. When it was Tsubasa's turned to go to Mikan, I slapped his hand but I sure first that no one will see it. He glared at me and I snickered evilly.

They went outside one by one but Imai stayed. She was standing beside Mikan and she was staring at her without emotion.

"Hyuuga." She called me.

I didn't look at her and so she was.

"I did this to help you." She said.

Help me? What dose she mean by that? I can't understand her.

"Don't ruin it.," she added.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Ruka begged for me. And I don't want to see Mikan hurt. You're the only key." By this time, I was looking at her but she didn't.

She let go of Mikan's hand and kissed her in the forehead. She looked at her one last time and walk away. She arrived in front of the door and held the knob.

She whispered something but enough for me to hear. And with that she twisted the door knob and went out.

I was still staring the door then I sighed. I stood up and sat in the chair beside Mikan's bed. She was sleeping peacefully. I wondered what she's dreaming about. Is it about me? About Hotaru? I hope not about Andou.

I held her hand then kissed it carefully.

"I love you," I whispered hoping she heard it.

Then I remembered Hotaru said. I smiled. Don't worry Imai. I'm going to held Mikan in my heart until the day that I can held her in my arms again and with that I'm going to make her the happiest woman that had ever existed in the universe.

I felt my eyes dropping. I lied down beside Mikan thinking and hoping I'm the one she's dreaming about. I kissed her in the cheek and hugged her petite waist. Then I felt my eyes closed and drowning in my slumber about Mikan.

Unknown to me, Mikan said something while she was sleeping.

"I love you, Natsume."

Oh, I hope I didn't slept.

_Make her happy, Hyuuga._

_

* * *

  
_

_That's the end of this chapter! I hope you like it! thank you so much! :)_

**REVIEWSSSSSS!**

**THANKSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! :D**


	10. Magic

**SO MUCH FOR THE HAPPY ENDING**

: I decided to post the 10th chapter earlier because I might not update for a week or so because of the test and projects and requirements, so pleas please drop a review :) I'll be very very very happy if you'll do that! Thank you thank you very very very much :D

**DISCLAIMER:** again, I wish I own it :)

* * *

Chapter 10

_Magic_

_

* * *

  
_

" _It's the most deserving people who cannot help loving those who destroy them :( "_

"Mikan,"

I heard a voice said. I looked around to find that voice but I cannot. All I can see is trees and beautiful flowers. Birds and butterflies are flying freely in the sky. A strong wind blew and it made my hair flew a little. I smiled this nice scenery.

"Mikan."

The voice called again. It was a male but it sound so gentle. It was like telling me that I'm safe with him. Voice. Who's the owner of that voice? Who is he? Why can't I see him?

"Who are you?" I shouted to no one.

Then a light appeared. An attractive white light. The light became brighter then a hand came out in the light. I gasp a little when I saw it. Afterwards, I notice something all the beautiful things disappeared. They were lost in just a blink of an eye.

"Mikan" the voice called again.

I walk backwards but there is something in that hand that made me come closer to the light. I walk slowly and silently. When I was now close to the light and the hand, I heard a voice.

"Mikan, NO!" another husky voice said. It was a familiar voice but I can't recognize who owns that voice.

"Mikan." the gentle voice called me again. "Come with me," he gently said. He reach his hand further for me to easily grab it. I slowly tried to reach my hand but something is stopping me.

"No Mikan! Don't do it! Don't leave me!" the familiar voice said again.

My head started to ache. I can't understand what's happening. Who is that voice? Who's the owner of this hand? Where am I? What's happening?

"Come Mikan."

"No Mikan! Don't!"

"Come."

"Don't"

Those voice. Those voice.

"STOP IT!" I screamed in pain but they didn't stop.

"Listen to me. You have to go." The gentle voice said.

"Mikan, don't do this. Please, stay." The familiar voice started to became soft.

The hand reach a little more further that it was now in front of my face. The light became more brighter. I was so attract by that hand, so I slowly again reached it. My hand and the hand that came from the light were just inches away. I was about to reach it when…

"Mikan, don't leave me. I love you so much."

That statement made me stop on reaching the hand. I was frozen there and I don't know what to do. To move back or to reach that hand? I was so confused. Who is that voice? He loves me? Who is he?

"Natsume." I unconsciously said.

Natsume. Yes, that person is Natsume Hyuuga. My voice screams for, every beat of my heart. The one I love, _the most_.

The light disappeared and the hand was gone. Every thing was black and I can feel dizziness on my body. What's happening? I can feel my body starting to fall and with that, dimness enclosed my eyes.

* * *

Every person in the room is sleeping peacefully. Kitsunume and Nonoko in the other sofa, sleeping quietly while Kitsunume's arms are in Nonoko's shoulders. Koko and Sumire are beside Kitsunume and Nonoko, they're also sleeping but Sumire was leaning in the sofa and Koko also. Tsubasa and Misaki are in the second sofa. Tsubasa is hugging Misaki while sleeping and Misaki is holding Tusbasa's arms. Yuu and Anna are beside the wedded couple. Anna is leaning Yuu's lap while Yuu's hand are in Anna's hair.

Ruka and Hotaru were sleeping as well. They're both sleeping in the chaise longue beside the bed of Mikan. They weren't having any physical contact with each other because Hotaru don't like someone touching her while sleeping.

Natsume? He's sleeping beside Mikan. At first, Hotaru and Tsubasa didn't allow that but being the stubborn one, Tsubasa gave up on insisting and let Natsume sleep their, but Hotaru didn't give up, it was Ruka's magic made her agree.

He was hugging Mikan's waist possessively but carefully not to wake her up. Mikan haven't yet woke up. Her fever haven't go down and still her body isn't responding yet, and because of that everyone is starting to be very worried especially, our Kuro Neko.

He stayed in the hospital since Hotaru declared it 2 days ago. He was their to take care Mikan and he was always telling her how he feel for her even though she won't hear it but he's hoping she will. He didn't gave up on praying that she'll be well and the illness will fade away.

But life is unfair.

As days go by, her fever became worst. Sometimes, she'll shiver in coldness or sometimes, sweat will just appear in her pale face. Natsume was really dead worried of that.

And today will make their worried ness develop into worst.

**BEEEEEP ! BEEEEEP ! BEEEEEP !**

All of them were awaken by that sound. The machines sound. All eyes fell on the machine and the confuse face turned into a horror one. The machine's curve line (I forgot what that machine is called, sorry :]) turned into a straight line. And that means one thing.

-

-

-

Dead.

"Crap!" Tsubasa shouted. "Call Subaru, Koko! Hurry!" Tsubasa frantically shouted.

Koko flung his self outside the room and ran fast to Subaru's room. He has to hurry up, or it'll be too late.

Natsume got down to the bed and held Mikan's hand.

"Mikan, hold on. He'll be here." He muttered silently.

Then he felt a figure beside him. He looked up and he saw Hotaru. Still emotionless but tears are in the tip in her eyes. She held Mikan's hand.

"Baka," she whispered. "Hold on." She cannot take it anymore so she went to Ruka and hugged him.

Natsume was hugging Mikan right now.

"Mikan." he muttered softly and sadly.

**BANG.**

**S**ubaru opened the door and his calmed face turned into a horrified one. He run to Mikan's side and the nurses followed him. Natsume moved a little but still he was beside Mikan.

Everyone was in the back, the girls are crying, even the Ice Queen. They were all worried and scared. They can't afford to loose her. They can't.

"Prepare for shock," Subaru calmly said.

The nurse handed him the paddles and Subaru grab it, his eyes still in Mikan's almost lifeless body. He started to use the paddle and Mikan's body is jumping up and down.

"Mikan, NO!" he whispered loudly in her ears.

He really want to save Mikan now. Even if he's the on who's going to die. He just can't loose Mikan like this. He had lost her without doing anything, he doesn't one that to happen again, but what can he do? His father was right he was useless.

"No Mikan! Don't do it! Don't leave me.," he whispered again.

No one can hear his whispers to Mikan, only he and Mikan can hear it.

Subaru stop on paddling. All of them look at him in confuse face.

He shook his head slowly. "Sorry,"

There was a minute of silence then Natsume stood up and went to Subaru. He punch him and grab his collar.

"What the fuck to do you mean?" he furiously asked him.

Subaru remained calmed. "She hasn't the will on being alive again. She can't be alive if she wants to die."

He glared hard to him "Take it back!" he screamed.

"I'm telling the—"he was cut off by Natsume's punch again. Natsume let go of his collar and went to Mikan's side. He caressed her cheek and held her hand.

The girls are now sobbing so hard and the guys where calming them down. Ruka and Hotaru were hugging tightly. Ruka can feel wetness on her shirt. Even though he can't see it. He knows she was crying, so hard.

"Don't" Natsume said.

He hugged Mikan tight and kissed her in the cheek.

"Mikan," he said her named with love and sorrow. "don't do this. Please stay."

His tears were ready to fall but he was stopping it. He wants to shed tears but I know Mikan wont' let him cry. But his tears where betraying him. A small tear drop in his eyes and went to Mikan's cheek.

"Mikan, don't leave me. I love you so much."

He hugged her tight. He pressed his body to her body. He let her left again without doing anything. After all the efforts he has done, she was gone again. Leaving him alone in the dark. Once again, his little love story was destroyed by another witch.

When he thought they were meant to be again, they can be together forever in each other arms, but once again, he lost it.

-

-

-

"Natsume."

A soft voice was heard. The sobs and the 'shhs' where stop. Hyuuga's hug to our dear brunette was loosen a bit. They all look at Mikan.

She was trying to open her eyes. The first thing she saw was Natsume's gorgeous face. Her face turned into a puzzle one when she saw everything was white and Natsume's face has a tear stained in his pale face.

"Natsume."

She whispered while she reach her hand to touch his face. She drop her hand and looked at her surrounding in puzzled expression.

"What…happened?" she asked.

"You're blessed, you know." A cold voice said.

She jerked her head on her right side and saw someone who looks like Hotaru just in a male version.

"You were supposed to die right now. No will to stay alive and has a body who doesn't respond in medicines." He stated.

"I had a fever, I remember now. But why did death involve here?' she asked him.

"Your body isn't responding on any medication we do. So, your fever became worst until it reach on the point that you have the chance on dying." He explained. "And well, a minute ago, you were dead. I'm sure of that."

"Dead?" Mikan mimicked. She was frightened at the thought that she was a dead a minute ago.

Subaru nodded. "Yes, but something made you alive." Then he shifted his stare on Natsume who was looking at Mikan. Mikan followed his gaze and looked at Natsume who was looking at her.

"Love and it's magic, huh?" Subaru said while smirking.

"Love?" Mikan asked, and then he looked at Natsume again. A blushed form in her cheeks.

"I'm going to leave you right now to have time with her. So, if you'll excuse me." Subaru said then went out to Mikan's room.

Once Subaru left, everyone started to go near Mikan and Natsume move back. He sat in the sofa when someone sat beside him.

"Andou." He coldly greeted him.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked.

He nodded and they left.

* * *

Natsume and Tsubasa were having their coffee in a coffee shop near in the hospital.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked him.

"Mikan." was only Tsubasa's reply.

Natsume didn't respond but he nodded urging Tsubasa to continue.

"Tell me, are you _the _Hyuuga Natsume that was Mikan's ex lover while she was still in the Academy." Tsubasa said while sipping his coffee.

Natsume remained silent. He sipped his coffee then looked at Tsubasa.

"What if I am? What will you do?" he asked him, impassively.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Mikan." he quoted him.

"Aren't you satisfied of hurting her, Hyuuga? Aren't you contented in all the damage and pain and sadness you've done to her?" Tsubasa blurted out while glaring at him.

"You don't understand."

"Understand!? I know every detail about the thing you've done to her."

"You don't know anything so don't act like you know every thing, Andou!" he glared hard to him. "I hurt her, I know that. And I regretted everything I've done to her. It pained me also on hurting her and my damn pride won't let me apologize to her and asked her back! I was also hurt, Andou. She's not the only one who is hurt right now. I am also." Natsume hissed in anger.

"But you don't know _what pain she felt_ that time, Hyuuga. You were never there when she was in depress, when she can't find her self. And you weren't there to success how she almost _killed_ herself because of the love and pain she felt for you" Andou hissed back.

Natsume was taken a back by what Tsubasa said. Mikan, killed her self? What the hell was that?

"What?" was Natsume's answer.

Tsuabasa shook his head. "Nothing."

Natsume banged his hand and glared harder to Tsubasa. "Tell me!" he hissed as if he was a vampire.

"Find it out. So you can know how, animal you are." Tsubasa coldly said and walked out.

Natsume was frozen their on the spot. There is something he doesn't know and he will find out that.

* * *

After he paid the bill in the coffee shop, Natsume arrived back in the hospital. He went directly to Mikan's room.

He opened the door slowly so he won't startle Mikan. When he opened it, he saw her, staring at the window and spacing out. What caught his eyes are tears that flowing freely in her brown eyes.

He walk inside the room and Mikan still doesn't notice it yet. He went close to her.

"Polka," he called her.

She jumped a little when he called her name. She look at him then gasp. She look away immediately and started to wipe the tears in her eyes.

"Hi," she whispered without looking at him.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing."

"Hotaru has left?"

She just nodded still not looking at Natsume. Natsume sighed in frustration. He sat down in the bed beside Mikan and that makes her look at him.

"Natsume?"

"I'm not allowed?" he smirked.

She smiled then shook her head. "No,"

There was a moment of silence. Mikan's smiled disappear and she look away from Natsume. She can fell hot tears again in her eyes. Why can't she _not_ cry in front of him? Every time he is close to her, she cannot help but remember those _painful_ days

**The day he cheated on him.**

**The day she was depressed every time she thinks of him when she was still moving on.**

**The day she almost killed herself just to let go of the pain.**

**The day she saw him again.**

Those were just some of the days that made her cry. But why can't she just move on and forget him after all the pain the he let her felt?

_Love and it's magic, huh?_

She remembered what Subaru said. Yes, it was true. She had never the will to live again when she felt the numbness on her body. She never want to respond on the medicines that they were given to her. She never want to live again and feel the pain over and over again.

But love keeps making her betrayed those _wants_.

"What are you thinking?" Natsume interrupted her thoughts.

She look at him then smiled "Some things,"

"What things?"

She looked at him then to the window. She sighed loud. "Second chances."

Natsume diverted his stare to Mikan. Second chances? Does she mean she gives him second chances?

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"Every one deserves second chances, right?"

"Right."

She just sighed and leaned her head to Natsume's lean chest.

"Thank you, Nastume."

"For what?"

"For taking care of me while I was still unconscious here. For staying here...in my side." She trailed off while smiling.

He kissed her in the head and that made her blush. "Only for you,"

Her face became like a ripe tomato and he just laughed.

"Jerk." She muttered then laughed.

He made her look at him then stared into her chocolate orbs and she did the same. They were both lost in their own crimson and chocolate pools. The eyes were they could always stare without getting bored.

"So can we start all over again?" he asked him. The question she's been afraid to answer but their somewhat that made her thought of an answer.

_Love and it's magic._

She sighed. "Natsume, I'm not ready to.."

Natsume smiled at her, the smiled that was only for the girl he loves so much. "I know, I can wait, we can be friends, right?"

She sighed again and smiled. "Friends."

Natsume hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you," he said.

"Thank you," she answered.

Maybe those people who are deserving to be love can't really help to love those people who destroyed them. Even though how many times he will hurt her, she will still love him all over again.

They've started all over now. They start all over as friends or maybe _something else_.

* * *

: I hope you like it, and uhh, please drop a review :) thank you.

**REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**


	11. Dare

SO MUCH FOR THE HAPPY ENDING

: Sorry for updating very very late. I am really very loaded this time. I have a lot of assignments, requirements and projects and our finals is coming this week. But because I thank you for reading and liking my story my story, I decided to post the 11th chapter this week and here it is. I hope you'll like this chapter :) I'm hoping for your review :D

**DISCLAIMER: I WAS WISHING THOUGH, I WISH I OWN THIS THING BUT TOO BAD, **_**I DON'T :)**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Chapter 11

_Dare_

_

* * *

  
_

"_What's meant to be will find it's way :)"_

"_Mikan,"_

_A husky voice called the sweet brown-haired person. She did not mind the voice and she moved her body in the left side. She was currently sleeping right now in the Sakura tree._

"_Oi," the voice suddenly became sound impatient._

_Mikan was still busy in her peaceful slumber, drowning in her own dreams and fantasy about her love, Hyuuga Natsume._

"_Hmmm." She grumble under her breath. _

_At that moment, she felt something soft. Something cold soft thing that is colliding in her lips. She little by little opened her eyes and saw a raven-haired guy kissing her while smirking. _

_She gasped loud and because of that, it became an opportunity for Natsume to have an entrance in her mouth. She moaned loud when he was kissing her fiercely and at the same time passionately. She snapped in her own pleasure and pushed Natsume._

_She gasps for air and touch her lips. A small tint of blush ness formed in her cheeks. She looked at him in confuse but at the same time glaring at him. _

"_Why did you do that?" she furiously asked him._

_He shrug and sat beside him. "You're a sleepyhead."_

_She gasped and smacked him in the head. "I'm not a sleepy head you moron!" She crossed her hands in her chest. "I told you not to kiss me in public."_

_He smirked and touched her chin. He made her looked at him and their face was inches away that they could feel each other's breathe._

"_Why? Don't you like my kiss?" he arrogantly said._

_Mikan was now red as a very yummy and ripe tomato. "Shut up," she mumbled._

_Natsume laughed out loud and let go of Mikan's chin. Mikan eyed him curiously then she smiled so wide and hug Natsume tight._

"_You laughed!" she beamed in happiness._

_Natsume stopped laughing and cleared his throat. "Whatever,"_

_Mikan rolled her eyes. "Boys and their ego." She sighed and let go of Natsume. "I can't understand you," _

"_Girls and their big mouth," Natsume murmured thinking Mikan didn't hear it but no, he was wrong._

"_I do not have a big mouth!" she shouted._

_Natsume just laughed and Mikan followed. Natsume hugged her tight and kissed her in the cheek. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she snaked her arms around his neck. They rested their forehead together and smiled._

"_You know, polka." He started. "You know what I love so much about you,"_

_She lightly shook her head and smiled. "No, what?"_

_His calmed face turned into a happy one. He smiled at her, a handsome smile. "You make me smile even if I don't want to."_

_Natsume leaned closer to Mikan so their face was inches away. He leaned closer and closer and the distance between their delicious lips was vanished when their lips smash perfectly together like a missing piece in a puzzle._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Cause this is a battle**_

_**And it's the final last call**_

_**It was a trial**_

_**You made a mistake we know**_

The sleeping brunette was awaken by a phone ring. She opened her eyes and reached her phone in the tabled beside her bed. When she found her phone, she sat in her bed and flip it to opened.

"Hello." She sleepily said.

"I've been knocking in your door for 10 minutes now and you haven't opened it."

Mikan paused for awhile. Her eyes that was almost closed was now wide as a serving dishes and her mouth was hung opened and her yawns was converted to a gasp.

"Oi, polka."

"Na..Nats….Natsu---me?" she stammered.

"Yea, now open the door." He emotionlessly command.

She jumped out of her bed and ran thru the door. She even almost stumbled when she didn't saw a skateboard on her way.

"Crap," she cursed and grab the skateboard. She immediately hid it under her bed. Then she ran to the door.

She inhaled then exhaled then twisted the door to open. Then there was a handsome raven haired guy standing outside her door. He was holding a paper bag and his car keys and he was looking very impatient.

"Natsume," she smiled while panting.

He didn't reply but just entered Mikan's condominium. He eyed it from left to right and from up to down. Mikan's condo has a second floor because her only cousin's aunty owned it so her aunty allowed her to put a second level in her condo.

Her condo's wall is colored red. Crimson red. Natsume smirk at this. Well, well, well, his condo has a portion that it's color is chocolate. What a coincidence, huh? Then there were a lot of paintings on her condo unit then he spot a painting, his painting. He painted it on Valentines Day as for Mikan's ¼ segment of his gift to her. It was her sleeping on Sakura tree.

"You still keep this?" he asked her still his eyes paying attention on the painting.

Mikan blushed on Natsume's question. "Well," she hung her head low so that Natsume can't see her blushing face. "It's nice and...adorable."

"Hn." Was all his reply.

"Anyway," Mikan changed the subject. "Why are you here?"

He turned his body and looked at her. "You forgot something on my car when I fetch you," he answered her. He handed to her a small paper bag. "Your uniform."

Mikan smiled and grabbed the paper bag. She looked at him then bowed at him. "Thanks,"

Natsume looked away. "Whatever. Be fast, I don't want to be late. We have a new teacher right now."

She raised her head and gazed at him in her one eyebrow raised. "What?"

"We're going to school _together._ "he calmly said while sitting on the small sofa.

"Is that a question?" she dumbly asked him.

Natsume grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. "No, it's a statement."

"Bu-but, Hotaru's going to fetch me!" she protested.

"I don't care." He said while flipping the channels.

"A-and you didn't ask for my permission!" she tried again to protest.

"I don't care either." He said while concentrating on the TV.

Mikan groaned. "Ugh," she stomped her feet. "Bastard," she cursed under her respire.

"Did you just seriously stomp your feet? I thought girls only do that on TV?" he asked her contemptuously. (**Sorry for the Jacob fans for stealing this line, I just love it.**)

She glared hard at him. "Jerk!" she shouted and went inside the bathroom.

Natsume just chuckled when Mikan entered the bathroom then he stopped chuckling when he remembered something.

"_You know, polka." He started. "You know what I love so much about you,"_

_She lightly shook her head and smiled. "No, what?"_

_His calmed face turned into a happy one. He smiled at her, a striking smile. "You make me smile even if I don't want to."_

He instinctively smiled when he remembered it. That blissful moment with her that always takes his breathe away and makes his heart leapt in glee.

"Natsume," a sweet voice interrupted his thoughts.

He stopped looking at the TV and turned his head into his back. Mikan was there looking at him and smiling, as well. Her beauty still looks breathe taking even though she still wearing their uniform.

"I'm ready," she said.

Natsume turned the television off and stood up. He walked to Mikan's direction and intertwined his hands to her. She gasps at Natsume's sudden gesture. She look at him with a blush in her cheeks.

"Na..Natsume," she grab her hand away from his.

"Let's go, polka." He said and walked away.

Mikan was still frozen their. She looked at her hands; still she can fell Natsume's cold hand touching hers. She shook her head and followed Natsume outside.

* * *

Mikan and Natsume are in Natsume's BMW. They were very silent and Mikan isn't really comfortable with too much silence. She had been flipping her phone since they've arrived in the car, she's waiting for Hotaru's call.

She gulp when she remembered Hotaru. She knows she'll get very very super duper mad when she'll knew Mikan isn't anymore at her condo. She look at Natsume and when their eyes met, she instantly look away.

"Why did you fetch me?" she asked him still flipping her phone.

And it makes Natsume annoyed. "Will you stop doing that?"

Mikan stopped flipping her phone and held it tightly. "Sorry," she muttered.

"Hn."

"Why did you fetch me?" Mikan being Mikan, asked again.

Natsume just ignore her and she got pissed off so she continued flipping her phone while smirking.

"Nothing," Natsume finally answered while glaring at her.

"Why nothing?" she innocently asked again.

Natsume looked at Mikan and glared. "Will you stop bugging me while driving? You're such an annoying woman." he turned his head back at the road, glaring.

Mikan got affronted of what Natsume said. So she grab her phone back and started flipping at it. Natsume was now extremely annoyed so he looked at Mikan and glared hard at him.

"I told you.." he started.

"Mind your own business, Hyuuga." He heard her snapped at him.

He looked at her and there she was, flipping her phone angrily and furiously as if she was going to destroy it. She was glaring at the phone while glaring at it. Natsume sighed. He knew she offended her again. Stupid mouth. He was just really annoyed that time and he didn't mean it.

"Natsume." Natsume said.

"Hyuuga." Mikan said.

"Natsume"

"Hyuuga"

"I said Natsume." he said.

She looked at him then smirked. "Try me." she dared.

Natsume stopped the car and looked at Mikan, smirking. Mikan blinked her eyes and look at him, puzzled.

"What…are you…" she trailed off.

Natsume buckled his seatbelt and smirked at Mikan.

"Natsume."

Mikan shook her head then smirked. "Hyuuga,"

Natsume's smirked didn't vanished. He really loves Mikan's guts and confidence. She really knows how to go against him and how to _enjoy_ him. He started to move slowly over her with a devilish smirk on his face.

Mikan gulped almost swallowing her throat. "What…are you…." She tensely asked.

Now, Natsume is on top of Mikan and he was now smiling evilly. Mikan gulped and sweats are now pouring in her forehead.

"Hey! Back off." Mikan shouted as she pushed Natsume but Natsume was too strong for her.

"Natsume, Sakura not Hyuuga." Natsume said while pushing his body on her.

"It's Mikan, Hyuuga not Sakura." Mikan quoted him while smirking evilly at him, as well. She won't let him to defeat her. No, never again.

Then Natsume leaned to her closer and closer and now he was inches away from her. They can feel each other breathes. Mikan is now very red because of embarrassment and anger while Natsume was emotionless.

"Still not giving up, polka?" he challenge her.

Mikan gulped again. "N..no," she managed to say.

Natsume moved his hands to Mikan's thighs and it made her blushed very well. She calmed herself and glared at him. But he wasn't affected. Not a bit. Instead, he was enjoying it.

He leaned closer to her, closer and closer and now they're lips are now close in locking each other. Natsume smirked and as he leaned closer his smirk became more cockier and bigger.

The truth is he loved this moment. He loved the fact he touches her thighs just like those old time of theirs. He loved the fact that their faces were just inches away and he can smell her strawberry scent. And right now, Mikan being close to him, he can fell the urge in kissing her succulent lips again. Hug her diminutive body until eternal ends.

Mikan gulped seeing that Natsume is leaning closer to her. She can fell his cinnamon scent against her face. She didn't know what to do. To be defeated or not. All she know right now is that her heart is beating so fast. She slightly shook her head to erase those thoughts.

Wrong move.

Natsume thought she means she'll not back down, so he leaned more a little closer and she can feel a little portion of his cold lips into her. Oh god. She can feel heat in her pinkish cheeks and she was sure she looks ridiculous. She looks at Natsume's lips and it was forming into smirk. And it made her annoyed so much. She wanted to slap him but she can't. She wanted to scream at him tell him how jerk he is, how she hates him so much for doing this, but she simply can't. There was a part of her that stops her on hurting him – physically or emotionally.

_That's stupid. Ugh. _She thought. _Why would I not hurt him?_

_**Because you can't. You love him. **_Her conscience popped out.

_Who are you? And so what if I love him? I still can't hurt him._

_**I'm your conscience you dimwit. Anyway, you can't hurt someone you love and someone who loves you because there'll be always a part of you that you'd be hurt.**_

_And how sure are you that I'd be hurt?_

_**Because I'm you, for Pete's sake! Remember this Mikan Sakura, you can love the heart that hurt you but never ever, I tell you NEVER hurt the heart that loves you or else, you'll regret it.**_

Mikan was stopped on glaring at Natsume when her conscience said those words. It was like a bullet who have hit her in the right spot.

"Oi," Natsume intermittent her thoughts.

"Huh?" Mikan dumbly said. Then she realize that there were still having a bet. And she remembered that he was now close on kissing her.

"Natsume!" Mikan shouted immediately before anything could happen.

Natsume chuckled and removed his hand on Mikan's thigh and that made Mikan sighed. Mikan glared at Natsume. She took all her strength and pushed Natsume away from her. Natsume's body was removed from hers and she sat up immediately.

"You jerk! What do you think you're doing!?" she shouted at him while glaring hard.

"It's your fault. You didn't listen to me.," he said while turning the car's engine on again.

"No, because I just can't listen to you always. This is a free country. I can do whatever I want and you just can't order me around and corner me ju---" she was cut of by Natsume's lips locking into hers.

Her eyes widened by Natsume's kiss on her lips. Natsume pulled away and started to drive on way to the school. Mikan was shocked and dumfounded of what had just happened. She touched her lips and she can fell hot tingling on her cheeks. She looked away.

She can feel her heart beating so fast, as if it was going to fly out of her chest like a free bird. She can feel something flying on her stomach like something's wrong with it.

There was a moment of silence while Natsume and Mikan were on their way on the school. Mikan's thoughts were still occupied on his kiss on her lips.

_**Cause this is a battle**_

_**And it's the final last call**_

_**It was a trial –**_

Mikan slightly jumped when her phoned ring. She search her phone on her pocket and when she found it, she flipped it opened.

"He—hello?"

"Baka." A cold voice said.

"Ho-hotaru?" there was a bit of feared in Mikan's voice when she heard Hotaru's voice.

"I'm outside in your condo. Go down, now." She ordered.

"Uhh." Mikan was slightly nervous right now. She knew Hotaru would kill her if she will find out that Mikan had already left the condominium. Damn that Hyuuga.

"I…I…uhh, Ho—" she didn't finish her excuse when someone grab her phone. And it was Natusme.

"Oi, Imai. She's with me. I fetch her already." Was all Natsume's speech then he hung up the phone. H threw the phone on Mikan's lap and continued driving.

"What the hell was that? How dare you hung up Hotaru just like that!" she reprimanded him. "You're such a rude guy!"

"I know." He emotionlessly answered.

Mikan sighed in frustration and massaged her forehead. "She'll kill me!"

"Don't worry, you can handle It.," he rudely said while smirking.

Mikan inhaled then exhaled. "Calm down, Mikan. Everything will be okay." She tried to control herself and trying not erupting like a volcano.

"Tch. As if,"

And like a volcano who haven't erupted for billion years, Mikan had just loose her self control and whacked Natsume's head.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Natsume growled.

"What the fuck is wrong with me? You're wrong with me! You're such an insensitive person! You're so impolite." Natsume smirked. "And that. Ugh! That infuriating smirk in you, ugh! Face!"

"It's my trademark, polka, dear, polka." He smirk at her.

She crossed her arms under her chest and looked away. She let out a loud 'humphed' and look away, trying her best not to kill him.

Natsume snorted. He was trying his best not to laugh. Oh well, Mikan Sakura is only the girl that can make him want to explode in laughter.

* * *

A young handsome blonde man was driving silently and calmly, well, no, not actually. Her girlfriend beside her was muttering curses about his bestfriend, Hyuuga Natsume.

Hyuuga Natsume, had just hung up her girlfriend and she was really pissed off. The second thing, Hyuuga Natsume had just capture, Hotaru Imai's bestfriend and she was now enraged in anger.

"Hotaru, clam down." He quietly said trying his best to cool her girlfriend down.

"How can I calm down?" she glared at him and that made him gulped. "You're freaking bastard bestfriend had just hung up on me! DARN HIM! And the most horrible, he just snatch my idiot bestfriend! And what in the world did that baka ate and she allowed to be kidnap." She furiously cursed. She sighed when she finished her second long speech.

Ruka chuckled then he laughed. Hotaru looked at him then sent him daggers using her eyes. "I'm not making fun, Ruka!" she hissed.

Ruka calmed himself down and smiled at Hotaru and because of that smiled, the oh so great Ice Queen had just calmed a little down but she didn't let Ruka noticed it.

"You're just amusing, love. I never saw you talk that long."

"I just can't deem how Mikan agreed on being with Hyuuga."

Ruka looked at him then smiled. "What's meant to be will find it's way."

Hotaru rolled her eyes and calmed herself down. Her scary face was changed into an emotionless one.

"Whatever, but I'll kill your bestfriend later. And YOU can't STOP Me." she dangerously threatened.

Ruka grinned. "Suit

* * *

yourself."

Ruka laughed then Hotaru laugh as well.

"You're beautiful when you laugh, love." He complimented her.

She looked away and tried to hide her blush. "Whatever, stop saying dumb things, Ruka."

"It's not a dumb thing." Ruka said while he stopped the car. They've arrived at the Academy and he had just finished parking the car.

Hotaru shrug and ignore him. She was about o get out from the car when someone grab her hand.

"What?"

Ruka leaned closer then smiled. "You're the most beautiful person that I have ever met in my whole life and no one can replace that throne in yours in my life and in my heart. I love you, so much."

Hotaru smiled. "And you're the most idiot person I have ever met but you're my idiot."

Ruka kissed her on the lips and Hotaru act in response on that kiss. Well, a kiss before the class will start their day right. :)

* * *

The archer enemies had already arrived in their academy. When Natsume had parked his car besides Ruka's, Mikan grab her bag and immediately went out to his car. She walked fast, hoping Natsume couldn't reach him and she could arrive in the classroom without him.

"Polka,"

Luck isn't her side. She ignore Natsume and just continued to walk. She was really mad now at Hyuuga. Mad for hanging the phone up. Mad for snatching her. Mad for touching her thigh. Mad for, for, for,…

Kissing her. Making her heart beat fast. Making her feel a tingling feeling she shouldn't feel towards him. And mad for not hurting him.

But it's just love.

She groaned inwardly of what she had just thought. She mentally slapped herself and she didn't noticed that Natsume is already beside her.

"You're deaf, you know." He surprised her.

That made Mikan gasped and she lost her balance. The good thing is, he caught him. She opened her eyes and she saw a pair of crimson eyes looking at him, with care and concern.

She stood up and smiled at him, a small smile. "Thank you,"

"Whatever." He muttered.

They lock each other's eyes and there was something a little conversation of their hearts. The conversation that was only understand by their hearts and was only knew by their hearts. But that conversation was interrupted by a voice.

"MIKAN!" a cheerful voice called her.

She looked at the direction where the voice came from and when she saw the owner of the voice a huge smile appear on her face and that made Hyuuga Natsume's brows jolt.

"Mikan!" he called again.

Mikan forgot that she was with Natsume and she ran towards the guy who had been calling her. She hug the man and he hug her back. They hug each other tightly.

A certain raven haired guy was glaring at the both of them. And he can fell again what he felt during the time he'll see Mikan and that star guy, Tsubasa with each other.

Jealousy.

A pang of jealousy is all he can feel. Another unknown guy was hugging her Mikan. And he can feel that he was going to kill someone right now, ruthless.

* * *

And that was the 11th chappy! I hope you like it :) drop some reviews, it'll make me happy, very very happy! THANK YOU!

**REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

**THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!  
**


	12. Announcement

**SO MUCH FOR MY HAPPY ENDING**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** YES YES YES i KNOW. i UPDATED VERY VERY LATE AND I`M SORRY! i WAS REALLY A LAZYBUM THIS PAST FEW WEEKS AND I WAS BUSY ENJOYING THE SUMMER! BUT NO WORRIES TO ALL READERS, I'M GOING TO UPDATE FAST NOW. PROMISE! THANKS FOR THOSE WHO READ AND DROP REVIEWS IN THE LATEST CHAPTER. OH WELL, LET'S STOP BABBLING NOW. HERE'S THE 12TH CHAPTER. ENJOY!

**DISCLAIMER: NO NO NO. I DON'T OWN IT BUT I WISH THOUGH.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

_" Announcement "_

_

* * *

_

_" Someone asked me if i miss you. I just walk away then whisper "so much". "_

_**CHIRP CHIRP CHIRP**_

It was a sunny morning at their academy. And while the sun is shining brightly the students were all silent and busy in their own respective rooms. You cannot hear anything in this academy except the voices of the teachers and some students. Well, there's this one room who was really silent. And this classroom is known as Class-B. The room where the infamous Ice Queen can be found, also the Prince Charming's classroom, the famous lovely brunette can be heard and the well-known cold hearted heartthrob be seen.

Inside their silent room, a blonde mature man is standing infront of everyone. He was looking calm but at the same time scared. He was wearing his cheerful smile while looking at the raven-haired guy. This raven-haired guy was sitting at the back portion of their classroom. He was looking scary right now and no one can dare to pissed off this young lad, well except for this young brunette. This young lad, or also know as Natsume Hyuuga, is glaring hard to this blonde man or also known as Narumi Anju.

Why?

I know, this is the one-word question that kept running through your mind. I'll tell you why...

**FLASHBACK**

_"Mikan," the cheerful voice called again._

_Mikan forgot that she was with Natsume and she ran towards the guy who had been calling her. She hug the man and he hug her back. They hug each other tightly._

_The blonde man smiled while hugging Mikan. Mikan broke the hug and look at the blonde man. She smiled at him, sweetly._

_"Narumi-Sensei!" she beamed in happiness._

_Narumi laughed. "Hello there Mikan! It's nice to see you here."_

_Mikan grinned. "Yea, you too! What are you doing here? Aren't you in the old Academy?"_

_Narumi shooked his head. "Na-uh. I resigned. The new teachers are so annoying." he leaned to Mikan's ear and whispered. "Jinno-senei's here." Then he chuckled._

_Mikan's eyes widened. She look at Narumi with those wide eyes. "You...You..." she point her index finger to him. "You...li--ke... HIM?" Mikan gasped. "You like HIM? The I'M-SO-SCARY-TEACHER. HIM!? OMYGOD!"_

_Natsume who was currently out of place, rolled his eyes. "Gaylord." he muttered._

_Narumi laughed at Mikan's reaction. He pinch her cheeks and that made Mikan blushed and Natsume glared at him. "I'm just kidding." He stopped laughing and grinned at Mikan. "I'm engage."_

_Mikan gasped again and Natsume's eyes was a little bit wide. "The gaylord isn't gay?" he thought._

_"To whom?" Mikan asked._

_"It's still a secret now. What about you?" he asked her._

_Mikan became silent. "Well...Um...You see-" Before she can finish her sentence. A male voice interrupted her. "She's dating someone. And it's not your business, Gaylord who is the lucky guy." Natsume said while glaring so hard to Narumi._

_Narumi looked at Natsume then smiled. "I see." he looked at Mikan, who was looking shocked and was still blushing, then to Natsume. "Natsume, i never notice you."_

_Natsume rolled his eyes. "Yea, i notice too."_

_Mikan cleared his throat. "So, sensei, how are you?"_

_"I'm good, Mikan. How about you?" _

_"Same here!" she smiled at him._

_He pinch Mikan's cheeks. "You're still cute Mikan-chan."_

_Mikan blushed and giggled. While they were having their little reunion, unknown to them the young gorgeous lad, who was unnoticed again was giving the both of them a really scary death glare. He really wanna strangle this guy who was busy flirting with his Mikan and the stupid baka is really a dense moron and she can't even notice that the Gaylord is flirting with her. He balled his fist who is now ready to be punch in Narumi's face._

_He lightly shook his head. He was trying to keep cool. He doesn't want another fight with Mikan. He purposely cleared out loud his throat. The chit chatting of Mikan and Narumi was interrupted. Natsume walk over to Mikan and grab her wrist._

_"Na-Natsume?" Mikan bellowed._

_He gave Mikan a glared and then he looked fiercely at Narumi. "We're late. Continue your nonsense talk later, or not. Whatever, let's go." And with that he grab Mikan away from Narumi._

_"Natsume! Let me go." Mikan protested. She was just ignored by the Hyuuga. "N-Natsume, i said..." before she could finish her sentence, Natsume glared at her. "I said let's go." he muttered dangerously. Mikan gulped and just nodded._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

And that was the reason behind the glaring contest of Natsume and Narumi. While they're having their glaring contest, a brunette and a raven haired girl are having their talk about what's happening right now.

Mikan tapped Hotaru's shoulder. She looked at her with no expression. Hotaru and Ruka is infront of Mikan and Natsume. "What now?" she asked her boredly.

"Can you stop them?" Mikan whispered. She look at Natsume then to Hotaru. "They've already wasted 10 minutes. Please?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She took something on her bag that made Mikan and the other students eyes widen.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

The students were shock on what had just happen. Hotaru has a weird gun and she shoot it to Narumi and Natsume. Natsume fell on his seat while Narumi had his face pressed on the board. Mikan's jaw drop on what she had witness. Natsume stood up and looked at Hotaru. He galred at her and so was Nraumi who was rubbing his head.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Natsume shouted.

"That hurts Hotaru." Narumi whinced in pain while rubbing his templ.

She blew the smoke that was in the peak on the gun and looked at the two idiots. "We didn't pay a lot of money just to see you glaring at each other."

"What is that gun?" Narumi asked her.

"This a Baka Gun. The gun that is only exclusive for the Baka's like you Hyuuga and Narumi." she paused for awhile and looked to Ruka. "You also." Ruka sweatdrop then she looked at Mikan. "Especially you."

Mikan gasped. "WHAT!? I'M NOT AND IDIOT!"

Natsume smirked and sat down on his seat. "Yeah. right."

She glared at Natsume. "WHY YOU JERK!"

"Stop that. Let's start the lesson." Hotaru said.

Narumi cleared his throat and smiled. "Good Morning Class. I'm Narumi Anjo, your new adviser."

Koko raised his hand. "What about Jinno?"

"He doesn't want to be an adviser anymore." he answered Koko's question.

There was a silence then...

"**YES!**" all the students well except for Natsume and Hotaru was rejoicing. Narumi sweatdrop in their reaction. "Until now, students still hates Jin-Jin." he muttered. "OKAY CLASS. SILENCE." the students calmed their seld and shut their mouth up.

"And as we start our class, I have an Announcement for you." the students had their attention to Narumi. "We are going to have a festival in our Academy and our class picked the Singing Show. Two students in this class will sing in the up coming festival. Obviously, it should me a boy and girl. And I'm going to pick who are going to sing."

The students were now avoiding Narumi's eyes. They were all afraid ti be pick. Narumi looked at Hotaru. She shot her a death glare and Narumi smiled at him, a nervous smile. "_Strike one_." he thought.

He scanned his eyes and he spotted the right choice. "_PERFECT_" he thought. "I have my choice now." The students gulped as they waited for the two unlucky students. "The First choice is..."_ DRUM ROLL_ Narumi smirked as he look at his first choice. The students followed his gaze and they all gasped when they saw who is his first choice.

"_May he rest in peace._" they all thought.

"Natsume Hyuuga." Narumi said loud and clearly.

Natsume looked at him and glared. "No." he dangerously said.

"Why not? I know you know how to sing."

"Sing my ass. No Gaylord. No." He darkly muttered.

"You won't say No after you'll know who your partner is." Narumi proudly said as he looked at Natsume's partner.

Again, they all followed Narumi's gaze. And they all grinned.

"Mikan Sakura." Narumi happily said.

Mikan was shocked. "M-Me? S-Sing? B-But---" Mikan protested.

**RING RING RING!**

"I don't accept No as an answer. Now, you may take your break." he said and all the students vanished in just a matter of second.

Well, except for one. Mikan was left in the classroom. She packed her things and went to Narumi.

"Mr. Narumi," Mikan called him.

He looked at Mikan and smiled at him. "Yes, Mikan?"

"Can...Can I not sing with Natsume?" she silently asked.

Narumi was puzzled. "Why not?"

Mikan hung her head low. "Well...I'm not comfortable."

"And why?"

"Can you keep it a secret?" she cutely asked him.

Narumi smiled and held Mikan's hand. "Sure. Very Sure."

"He...He..N-N..Natsume's my ex." she whispered but Narumi was able to hear.

Narumi was shocked on what Mikan said. Who would have thought they'll be together? Oh well, because of that he thought of an evil plan. He smiled at her. "Don't worry Mikan, everything will be alright. Just sing with him and done. Ok?"

Mikan sighed. "Okay." She smiled at Narumi. "Thanks. by the way."

"Mikan, you miss him, don't you?" Narumi asked her.

She looked at Narumi with those teary eyes. She smiled at him and walked away. Narumi who was left, sighed.

He didn't know that as she walk away, she whispered to herself. "So much."

* * *

TADAAAA! THE 12th Chapter is done. REVIEWS PLEASE! THANK YOU! I`M EXPECTING 10 OR MORE REVIEWS :) PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER. :)

* * *

  



	13. Say Yes

**SO MUCH FOR THE HAPPY ENDING**

**A/n:** Yep! Just as I promised, I'm gonna update faster than before! Hahaha :) and well, here's the 13th chapter of this story :) I hope you like it! Though I know, the Chapter 12 wasn't really good or interesting :) But I promise you the next chapters will be good, So yea, hope you'll like this chapter :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

Chapter 13

_Say Yes_

_

* * *

  
_

"_For a few minutes you made me feel as though I actually meant something to someone"_

From a silent morning today the Academy became a noisy one when the break time arrived. And here I was walking alone, making my way to my locker room. There are already no people here in this part of the building. Maybe, they're all in the cafeteria. Eating, having fun, spending their time with their friends and love ones.

I sighed. I remember what Narumi-sensei had just announced early this morning. I am happy because I'm gonna sing in the upcoming festival. I always love to sing. Infact, When I was still 5 years old, I dreamt of being a singer. A diva. But now, I felt like I don't want to sing. Me singing with Natsume. It doesn't make me feel good.

I've already sang with Natsume many times but those were the days that we're still inlove with each other. I sighed again. Maybe I'm just nervous. Who wouldn't? You singing and practicing with your ex. That's really a little scary.

I arrived at the girls' locker room. And as expected, no one was there. Only me, I went straight to my locker and pressed the password. It opened and I put all my things there. While I was putting the stuff, my phone vibrated. I opened my bag and search for my phone. When I found it, I immediately read the message.

_Where are you, Baka?_

_Hotaru._

I right away replied to her text message then continued arranging my stuff.

* * *

The cafeteria was busy right now. All students are busy chit chatting while eating their food and some are kept standing and buying foods and then proceed to the eating thing. But in the centre part of the cafeteria, there is a stoic Ice Queen who isn't busy eating her favourite crab roe. Instead she is busy texting.

Her beloved boyfriend had already notice it. Usually, Hotaru had finished her food but she didn't. She didn't even touch it and he was worried if there's something wrong with her.

"Hotaru." Ruka called her.

Hotaru didn't replied nor look at her. She was busy texting and sometimes look at the cafeteria's door.

"Hotaru," Ruka called her again.

Hotaru now heard him and looked at him. "What?" she emotionlessly said.

"You didn't eat even a little bit. Is there something wrong?" he asked him.

She shrug and looked at her phone again. "Nothing."

Ruka touch Hotaru's hand. "I know it's nothing. Tell me, what's wrong?"

Hotaru looked at Ruka. "I'm just worried to Mikan. She hasn't appeared yet."

Ruka smiled at her. "Don't worry. She'll be here. Okay?" he looked at Hotaru's food. "Now," then he grab the spoon and putt some food on it and tried to spooned Hotaru some food. "You bett---"

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

Before Ruka can finish what he supposed to say, he was shot by the now known Baka Gun of the Great Hotaru Imai. He fell down on his chair and everyone laughed.

Hotaru glared at him. "I'm not a kid. Don't treat me like that." Then she started eating.

Ruka stood up and rub his butt. He sat down on his chair. "O-Okay," he stuttered.

Koko and Kitsunume laughed. "Great Ruka, trying to spooned Hotaru some food." They both said while laughing.

Ruka glared at them. "Shut up."

They continued laughing. "Do you want to be shot too?" Hotaru coldly said. The twins stopped laughing and shooked their heads. "No." then they continued eating.

Sumire laughed at them. "Told you, don't mess with the Ice Queen."

* * *

I was finished on getting my stuffs and now I'm on my way on the cafeteria. And Hotaru kept texting me where I am right now.

_I'm on my way. My locker became a pain on the ass again._

_Mikan._

Okay, to be honest with you, I'm making a long cut to the cafeteria. I really don't want to go there and be interview about the duet with Natsume. They'll just ask me if I'm excited or did I really agree. Especially, Sumire. She'll ask a lot of things. She's the Queen B on this school and she'll know things whether you like to tell her or not. Well, except for Hotaru.

I was thinking on when to tell the others about my past relationship with Natsume. I never tell them about him, being my ex and first boyfriend. Only Hotaru, Ruka and Tsubasa knows this little secret. I'm not yet ready to tell them.

I know it's bad to tell lies to your friends but you can't blame me. I'm not yet ready to tell them all the secrets I've hiding all this years. I know Hotaru know that there are things she haven't know yet and I'm thankful that she didn't insist on making spit those secrets. I know she's waiting for me to tell everything. And I'm going to tell them, in the right time.

When I turned on the left side, it was the cafeteria. I stopped on my tracks. Will I come in?

"What now Mikan?" I asked myself.

I stand there, looking at the door. Thinking if I'm going in or not.

"Mikan?" a familia voice interrupted my voice.

I turned around and looked at the owner of the voice.

"Narumi-sensei." I greeted him with a smile.

He smiled at me. "What are you doing here? Standing infront of the door?"

I fell silent. I wandered my eyes avoiding a eye to eye contact with him. I notice him smile.

"You don't wanna see your friends? Or Natsume?" I looked at him then shook my head. "I'm not ready to answer their questions."

"Questions?"

I shook my head. "Nevermind, Narumi-sensei."

He nodded. "Okay, Anyway, are you really sure you're going to accept to be Natsume's partner in the festival?" I looked at him. What's up with him now? "I…I mean, if you don't like…I-I can find, you know. New one?"

I chuckled and his face was turned into a puzzled one. "Narumi-sensei." I smiled at him. "I accept the offer. I mean we all know, I want to be a singer. So, why not grab the chance. And besides, I haven't sung in this Academy so I'll be happy to sing in the festival."

He smiled me and hug me. He immediately let go. "Thank you so much Mikan."

I grinned. "You're welcome."

"By the way, you have a practice tomorrow. 8:00 am in the morning. See you in Music room ok?"

I nodded and smiled. "Sure. I'll be there. I'm going to tell…Natsume about that."

"Thank you. I have to go." He said then he started to walk away. "Bye! See you tomorrow!" he wave while walking away.

I wave back and when he was totally gone, I sighed. "You can't back out now, Mikan."

I turned around and decided to go inside the cafeteria but before I can push the door Hotaru and the gang was the who opened it. I notice they're heading to somewhere. Wow, am I really late? Geez.

"Mikan?" Anna said.

I smiled at them. "Hello guys!"

"Where were you? We've been waiting for you there." Yuu said.

"Well, Mr. Narumi and I had bumped into each other while I was in my way here and we had our little talk that turned into a long conversation. Sorry to make you wait." What a good lie, Mikan. You're doing a great job now.

"I see." Hotaru said. "About the festival, huh?"

I nodded and smiled. "Yep!"

"Did you agree?" Sumire asked me.

I nodded again. "Yea, it's an opportunity."

Anna and Nonoko beamed in happiness. I sweatdropp at their reaction. They happily jumped up and down. "Yey! Mikan's gonna sing! Yey!" they happily said in unsion.

I laughed at their reaction. "So uh, I think you're done eating?"

Ruka nodded. "Yeah, you we're really late, you know."

"Sorry," I know I'm late. I wanted to be late. "So, I'm gonna go inside now guys," I patted my stomach. "I'm really hungry." Yea, I'm really hungry. Thanks to that long cut.

"Okay, but you can't just eat alone." She looked at Natsume. Uh-oh, she's up to something again. "Why not let Hyuuga accompany you while eating?"

What!? No. "Hotaru…I don't want---"

"I don't mind." He simply said.

I was frozen when he said those words. When did he became vocal on what he wants and feels? I looked at him with What-did-you-just-say face.

"Come on. We don't have all morning." Then he went inside the cafeteria.

I looked at Hotaru and she flashed me a smile, no not a happy smile, but an evil smile.

I smiled at them and went inside. Hotaru will really pay this time.

* * *

"Okay, but you can't just eat alone." The witch said. I looked at her. With the tone of her voice, it's obvious that she's up to something. She looked at me then smirked. "Why not let Hyuuga accompany you while eating?"

I looked at Mikan, she was alarmed on what Hotaru said. She opened her mouth and tried to protest on what Imai had just said but she failed.

"Hotaru…I don't want…" she stuttered. Don't tell me she's going to say no again? Stop him Natsume, it's your chance to be with her.

"I don't mind." I blurted. What the hell? Everyone looked me. They were in their curious faces. What the did I just said? Someone's controlling me.

Polka was frozen on what I said. Who wouldn't? I'm not the vocal guy who'll say what I really want to say and some devil just made me said it. Darn it. She looked at me with the What-did-you just say face.

I ignore her. "Come one. We don't have all morning." To avoid any suspicious look I went inside the cafeteria. When I arrived inside, I stop. I sighed then looked at the door. I saw Hotaru giving Mikan an evil smile. Damn that witch. How can she be the best friend of the sweet Polka and the girlfriend of the innocent Ruka? This world has turned upside down.

I continue looking and when I saw Mikan on her way inside the cafeteria, I immediately went to the head of the cafeteria and get some food for Polka. After that I went to the gang's seat and sat there.

She was now inside the cafeteria and she was scanning her eyes, searching for me. I raise my hand wave a little so she can notice me and being the stupid idiot, she didn't. I sighed and stood up and made my way to her.

"Polka," I said.

She jumped a little when she heard my voice. She was actually concentrating on finding me.

"Don't call me that." She glared at me.

I rolled my eyes and grab her hand. "Come."

She didn't protest, she just let me hold her hand and there my heart started to beat fast. Ugh, she can always make me feel weird stuff. Her weird virus is transferring on me.

We arrive at our seat and we both sat down. She was sitting infront of me. She looked at the food and then me. "Thank you," she said while smiling.

"Hn." Was only my response. I can feel the hot thing on my cheeks. Okay, I'm blushing again. I looked away so she can't see my blushing face.

She started eating her food while I was busy looking at her. I look at the way she eat. I almost laugh. She was like a pig when she eats. Well, that's Mikan attitude and I love her for that. She isn't like other girls who eat in sassy ways, trying to impress the guys that they like. She really is true to herself and that's why I love her so much.

She was still busy eating and I was still busy looking at her and admiring her beauty even though she was eating like a pig. Then a thought struck on my mind.

"Pig." I tease her. An evil smile formed in my lips but when she looked at me I change my smile into a smirk.

"What did you just say?"

"You're just not a pig but also deaf." She glared on what I said. Oh yes, she's pissed now.

"Shut up jerk! I'm not a pig." She angrily said.

"Look at your food." She looked at the 4 plates infront of her. "A one plate of rice, a chicken, a noodles and a pork chop. Haven't you eat for 48 years, polka?"

A red tint on her cheeks appear when I said those words. She pouted and wrinkle her nose. "Well sorry, Mr. I'm-not-pig if I eat like a pig. I'm not like other girls that you know that eat only a little to maintain their sexy body. Humphed."

I rolled my eyes. "Like I care about those girls." I leaned closer to her. "I prefer girls who eat like pigs." Then I winked. A blush formed in her cheeks then she continued eating.

"I have something to tell you." She said.

I looked at her emotionlessly. "What?"

"It's about the festival." She began. What about that stupid festival?

"What about it?" I asked her.

"Well," she sighed and looked at me. "Did you agree about it? I mean, will you sing with me?" she asked me.

I looked at her with a blank face but deep in me I was shocked. Did she just ask me if I will sing with her? Well, yes I will sing with you Mikan but how can I tell her that I want to sing with her without being embarrass?

I cleared my throat. "Well, maybe. I thought you don't like to sing with me?"

"Well, I thought it would be nice to sing in the upcoming festival and I like singing infront of everybody." Then she looked at me. "But when Mr. Narumi just declared that I am singing with you, to be honest, I was really…" she started to blushed. What about me singing with her? "nervous…" then she smiled. "But don't worry, I'm gonna sing with you but if you don't like...it's okay with me.

Is she really that dumb? Of course I like singing with her but I'll never tell her that. I have a reputation to takecare of. "Why did you agree?"

"I told you I love singing and…" she stared at me with those innocent chocolate eyes and smiled. "I want to sing with you,"

Okay, the weird feeling in my stomach is back again. "Why would you want to sing with me?" I asked her again.

Her facial expression was turned into an annoyed one. "Will you stop asking question?" I just rolled my eyes. "Anyway, it's been a long time since I sang with you." Yeah, we sang in the Alice Academy's festival 2 years ago. "And after all, you're my friend." She said while smiling at me.

I tried to control myself not to smile. When she said those words, she made me feel that I actually meant something to someone, though it's just friends, I felt a little contented with it. I'm happy that we're friends now. Not like in the first few weeks when I arrived here, we can't even talk nor looked at each other's eyes. She always give me a cold shoulder. So I'm happy that we're friends now, just for now, but that little friendship can't stop me from having Mikan back.

"Natsume?" Mikan said while waving her little hands.

'What?" I was lost in my thoughts again.

"Are you even listening to me?" I nodded and she sighed. "I said, are you going to sing with me?"

"Sure, whatever. Just finish eating." I mumbled.

She beamed in happiness and to my shock, she hugged me tight. I froze when she hugged me. It feels so good when she hug me. I hugged her back but the hug didn't last because she pulled away.

"Thank you Natsume!" she said while smiling.

"Hn." Was only I can say. I'm still speechless, okay?

She continued eating her food while I was still busy looking at her. We talk while she was eating but I sometimes ignore her. I tease her and she gets mad. She laughs, I rolled my eyes. She blushes, I smirk. I was really happy that I spend my break time with her. Thanks to that Imai. For the first time in her life she did a good thing for Mikan and I but I won't thank her personally. Never.

After she ate, we immediately went outside the cafeteria. We were walking together to the next class. I accompany her to her next subject, my subject is actually English and I don't want to go to see Narumi so I decided to skip class but I won't tell her or she'll stop me.

"Natsume, I forgot to tell you something." She said while we were walking.

I didn't look at her, I just continued walking. "What?"

"We're going to practice tomorrow. Mr. Narumi said we'll meet here in the school. Are you available?"

I nodded. "Yea, I'm going to fetch you." I said.

I notice her stop walking. I stopped also and looked at her. "What?"

I grab her hand and we started to walked again. "I'm going to fetch you." I made her looked at the left side, which is her classroom. "Now go inside, before Jinno kill you."

I said while walking away.

"Natsume!" I heard her call me.

I looked at her and she was running towards me. And you know what happen next? I'm not telling you.

"Bye and Thank you." She said while running back to her classroom.

I was just left standing there, still shock on what happened. Okay, I'm going to tell you ------------------------- .

Mikan Sakura, the girl I love the most just kissed me in the cheeks and hug me. Happy now? Me? I'm happy. Super happy. I am now even in the urge of jumping up and down and screaming like a beggar who had just won 100,000,000 billion yen but I won't do that. I'm Natsume Hyuuga and Natsume Hyuuga don't do stupid things like that. Well, except for the Natsume Hyuuga inner self. I rolled my eyes and I started to walk away. For sure I'm gonna have a good sleep in the Sakura tree today.

"**WOHOOO! OH YES! SHE KISSED ME AND HUGGED ME! YES! ONE POINT! OH YESSSSSSSSSS! WAY TO GO NATSUME!" **the inner self of Natsume Hyuuga screamed while jumping up and down.

* * *

**A/N:** and that's the 13th Chapter. I hope you like it! Please and please review! Hope to have nice and long reviews. Hehehe. Sorry for the wrong spellings and grammars :D. anyway, Hope you enjoy it! Thanks!


	14. Practice and the Good News

**SO MUCH FOR THE HAPPY ENDING**

**A/n: **Guys, I'm thinking of a nice song for the coming singing duet of Natsume and Mikan and I can't find the right song. There are a lot songs of my mind right now, I can't decide which one. I need your help to think what song Natsume and Mikan will sing. Tell me what you think is the perfect song. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

Chapter 14

_Practice and the Good news_

_

* * *

  
_

"_I play the song over and over again because it reminds me of you"_

The classes are over now and a lot of students re on their way home. The campus became silent than earlier this morning. But Mikan, Anna, Nonoko and Sumire haven't yet come home. Sumire is usually the first person who gets home but today she didn't came home earlier. Oh, hey, Hotaru isn't her eh? Well, she's with Ruka this time. She said they'll have their business so they shouldn't disturb her.

"Mikan!" Anna called the brunette.

She looked at her. "Yea?"

"So when's your practice with Natsume?" she asked.

"Hmm. Tomorrow. 8 am, why?" she asked her with confuse look.

Anna shook her head. "Oh, nothing. You're really lucky Mikan, dear." She said while sighing. Mikan looked at her with puzzled look. "Me? Lucky?" She said almost puking. "And when did I become lucky?"

Nonoko raise her hand. "First, you're going to sing with in the festival." She said as she points her pinkie finger. "Next, you're going to have more grades 'cause you're the one who's going to sing and we all know, you're the smartest girl in the campus." She said while pointing again with her second finger.

Sumire cleared her throat. "Excuse me," she said while butting her self between Mikan and Nonoko. "Second to Hotaru, Nonoko, second to her." She whispered to Nonoko but enough for Mikan's and Anna's ear to hear.

Mikan glared at Sumire while Anna and Nonoko giggled. "Is that an admiring comment or insult Permy?"

Sumire glared at her then smiled. "Possibly a compliment but perhaps an insult." Mikan rolled her eyes and Nonoko laughed harder.

"Whatsoever, what's the third one?" Mikan asked.

Nonoko, Anna and Sumire pointed Nonoko's middle finger and said at the same time. "You're going to sing with the Great Natsume Hyuuga." Then sighed dreamingly.

Mikan covered her mouth and controlling herself not to laugh out loud but she can't control herself so she burst out laughing and her three bestfriends stared at her like she was a crazy person. "What so funny, Mikan?" Sumire asked her in disgusted tone.

Mikan stopped laughing but she was chuckling. "You think I'm lucky because I'm singing with the Natsume?" she said while chuckling.

Nonoko nodded. "Yea, is there anything funny about that Mikan?"

Mikan laughed harder. Sumire get pissed off sho she whacked Mikan's head making her stop laughing. Mikan rubbed her temple and glared at Sumire. Sumire just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Now, tell us Mikan Sakura, what so funny about you being lucky because you have the chance to sing with Natsume Hyuuga?"

"Oh nothing, darling Sumire, I'm really lucky because I'm going to sing with the oh, so, Great Hyuuga Natsume." Mikan said sarcastically. "Pfft. Please, what's wrong with you guys? Are you crazy? I'm not lucky because I'm going to perform with that guy. He's just a normal guy for crying out loud!"

Anna shooked her head telling she disapproves on Mikan said. "She isn't Mikan." The sweet Anna said. "She's the hottest guy in our campus right now."

"Oh yeah," Mikan said while crossing her arms under her chest. "Tell me what so great about him."

Nonoko was about to open her mouth and tell her reasons but Sumire did it first. Nonoko glared at her but Sumire was oblivious about it. "Well, Mikan. Let's start with his height. He's probably the tallest guy in our school right now. He really is tall and that made him very one of a kind." Nonoko and Anna nodded at the same time.

"Second," Sumire began. "His lean chest and muscular body." Sumire's eyes became heart when she mentions the muscular body. "He's looks like he can save any girl from every bad guy. And it was like if he's going to wrap his arms to someone it can make you feel safe."

Mikan sweatdrop on Anna and Nonoko's reaction. They were hugging each other and sighing dreamingly.

"Third, his messy shiny raven hair. Though he looks like he just woke up in a slumber he still looks handsome and gorgeous with it. How I wish I can touch those messy hair." Sumire sighed again. _These girls are crazy_. Mikan thought.

"Fourth, his tantalizing crimson eyes. When I look into his eyes, I felt like I was lost in those blood pools." She dreamingly said.

"And last but no the least, his bad boy attitude." Nonoko and Anna said in union as they squeal in happiness. Sumire nodded. "I agree with the twins. His bad boy attitude made him hotter. Though Ruka look hot with his Prince Charming Attitude but nothing can compare with Natsume Hyuuga's bad boy attitude."

Sumire, Anna and Nonoko intertwined their hands and at the same time sighed again like they're hopeless romantic girls. Mikan just stared them with blank face. "Ahem." Mikan cleared her throat. The three girls snap in their own imagination and looked at Mikan with smug faces.

Sumire raised her eyebrow. "Now tell me Mikan, do you realize now how lucky you are?"

Mikan still has her blank face then she shook her head. "Nope." Sumire's eyebrows twitch when she said Nope. After all her explaining how gorgeous Natsume Hyuuga is she still didn't get it. How idiot that girl is.

"But…" Mikan said as the three girls look at her. "I realize something."

"What is it?" the twins said with excitement in their voices.

Mikan inhaled. "I realized that Permy, here, can be a good writer on a book called "How Hot Natsume Hyuuga is." She said happily while clapping her hands together.

Nonoko and Anna's jaw drop on what Mikan said while Sumire was fuming in anger. She smacked again Mikan's head making Mikan fell on her butt.

"What the hell was that!?" she said while whining in pain.

Sumire put her hands on her waist like a scary mother scolding her innocent child. "After how I explained everything to you that's the only thing you've realized. OMYGOD Mikan Sakura!"

Mikan stood up and smiled innocently on Sumire. Sumire was still glaring at her. "Tell me, Mikan. You're Natsume's childhood friend, right?" Mikan nodded unsurely. "So how'd you still not realize that he is so drop dead gorgeous?"

"Did something happen on the past? Because I notice, in the first weeks of Natsume you're treating him coldly unlike to us." Nonoko asked her.

'Are you keeping something to us?" Anna said.

Mikan gulped and looked at her friends nervously. "Well, guys…uh…" The three girls step forward while Mikan was making a step backward. She laughs nervously. "I…I…uh, well…"

_**Cause this is a battle**_

_**And it's the final last call**_

And the phone saved the day. Mikan's phone rang and it made her sigh in relief. She took her phone on the pocket and answered it.

"Hello." She cheerfully said.

"Mikan? It's Tsubasa!" Tsubasa said.

"Oh hey! Why'd you call?" she asked him. "You really my savoir today, Tsubasa. I was almost caught by the girls." Mikan whispered in the phone.

Tsubasa laughed. "You're welcome Mikan but I have some news for you."

"Really? what is it?"

"Just go to the hospital. Everyone's here. You four girls are the one who aren't here." He said.

Mikan nodded and asked Tsubasa where the hospital is. Tsubasa told them the hospital and what the room's number is after that they said their goodbyes and hand the phone up.

"What did he said?" Anna asked Mikan.

"We have to go to the hospital. Everyone's waiting for us."

The girls didn't asked anymore questions. They just went straight to the school's parking lot and rode in their own cars, though Mikan was riding on Anna's car. Remember she isn't using any car but skate board, right?

* * *

After twenty minutes, they all arrived in the hospital. They park their luxury cars in the parking lot and went straight inside the hospital. They rode on an elevator and ran towards the room on what Tsubasa said to them. When they arrived their, Koko was outside waiting for them.

Sumire ran towards Koko and hugged him tight. He pecked him on the lips and smiled.

"Hey," he said. He look towards the girls and smiled at them. "Hey guys."

They all smiled at him. "Hell Koko." Mikan greeted back. "What's happening? Why are we here?." Mikan asked.

Koko shook his head. "I also don't know, Mikan. We should head inside everybody is waiting for us and so we can also know why we are all here." He said.

They all nodded and they went inside the room. As soon as Koko opened the door every person on the room turned their head and looked at the person who entered. Mikan and the twins flashed their smile as they greeted every person in the room.

"Hell guys." Nonoko said while smiling. All of them said hi and some where hello. Anna made her way beside Yuu while Nonoko was beside Kitsunume. Koko and Sumire sat in the other sofa while Mikan made her way beside Hotaru.

"Where's Natsume?" Mikan asked as she notice Natsume was nowhere to be found.

"Natsume was here," Yuu said. "He was the one who knew about the news that Tsubasa was about to tell us."

"He was!?" Mikan exclaimed.

Kitsunume nodded. "He threatened Tsubasa about something to tell him first about the news. He told us he has to do something so he'll leave earlier."

Mikan nodded and smiled at Kitsunume. "I see."

"So, why are well here?" Ruka asked.

"It should be good or else…" Hotau aimed her Baka gun straight on Tsubasa's face and that made him gulped. "I'm going to shoot you this new and improved Baka Gun for disturbing Ruka and I with our business."

Mikan looked and Hotaru with curiosity on her face and asked. "What's with that business Hotaru?"

Instead of Tsubasa being hit, Mikan was the one who was hit with the new and improved Baka gun of the famous Ice Queen. "Start Tsubasa." Hotaru said.

Ruka helped Mikan stood up then Mikan thanked Ruka and sat beside Hotaru. Ruka nodded, signalling Tsubasa to get started before the Queen get impatient.

"Well as you all know, Misaki can't have a baby after she lost our first daughter." Tsubasa sadly said. "Misaki is here in the hospital and she'd been here for almost two days." Tsubasa said whilst looking at the sleeping Misaki. "Early this morning the doctor told me something." He smiled and looked at everyone who was listening carefully. "Misaki is pregnant."

There was a silent for a moment, Tsubasa looked at every person in the room and they were all shocked until a cold voice decided to break it. "Congratulations." Hotaru said.

Tsubasa looked at her and smiled. "Thanks, litter sister."

Hotaru flashed her rare smile at him and stood up. She went near to Misaki and kissed her on the cheeks. "Congratulations." She whispered.

Everyone was snapped out and they all went to Tsubasa's side. They hugged him and gave them their congratulations.

"Congrats mate!" Koko said while grinning.

Tsubasa grinned back at him. "Thanks Koko."

The next person who went to him was Mikan. Mikan smiled at him and hugged him back. "Congratulations, Tsubasa!" She said happily. "I'm so happy for you, especially on Misaki."

"Thanks, Mikan." Tsubasa answered while smiling.

Mikan broke the hug and looked at Misaki then she shifted her stare to Tsubasa. "She's lucky to have someone like you. Though there are a lot of misfortunes happened to the both of you, you're still together. I'm happy for the both of you, Tsubasa, very happy."

Tsubasa kissed Mikan on the forehead and smiled at her. "I hope you'll find someone who's always being there for you, thru ups and downs, Mikan."

Mikan grinned. "I hope so."

They stayed in the hospital for awhile and have their chit chatting and as the moment Misaki opened her eyes, they also greeted Misaki and she was happy that her friends was there to support her.

But as the clock struck on 5 pm, they all decided to go home.

"We'll see you tomorrow Misaki and Tsubasa!" Mikan said while smiling and waving.

Misaki wave her hand and smiled at MIkan. "See you, Mikan. Takecare!"

Mikan opened the door and went outside the room. She smiled to herself and ran towards Ruka and Hotaru. She doesn't want to be left again by Hotaru Imai.

"Wait guys!" Mikan shouted.

"Faster." Hotaru said while smirking at her.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAH! IT'S 7:40 AM! I'M LATE!" a young brunette shouted on top of her lungs.

Usually, people will came knocking on your door and tell you to shut up but in her condominium, people were used to her shouting, screaming and cramming for the fact that she is late.

She burst out on her bed and dash inside her bathroom. After twenty minutes of showering, she went out her bathroom and looked at the wall clock. It says: 8:01 am.

"Damn," she cursed. "Natsume will be her any minute from now and I'm so dead for being late." She panicky said.

"You're correct." A cold voice said.

Mikan was frozen on the spot when she heard a very familiar voice. She tilted her head on her right said. And there was Natsume Hyuuga, hands in his pocket with his usual poker face. Mikan notice Natsume looked at her from head to toe. Her jaw drop when she realize that she was only wrapping herself with a towel. She was half naked for Pete's sake!

"AHHHHHH!" Mikan screamed on top of her lungs. "WHY ARE YOU HERE YOU PERVERT!?" Mikan shouted as she went back inside the bathroom.

"You forgot polka? I'm here to fetch you." He calmly said while smirking. He can't hide the fact that he thinks Mikan is sexy with only a towel wrapping on her petite body.

"I know that!" Mikan shouted. "Go to the living room you, pervert! I'm going to change!"

"Yea,yea whatever." Natsume lazily said as he went out to Mikan's room.

When Mikan heard the door closed, she slowly went out to the bathroom. She looked left and right, to check if he was still there. She sighed when he isn't there anymore.

"That pervert," she mumbled. She opened her closet and search for her dress. After picking what outfit to wear she went back inside the bathroom and changed.

After making herself presentable, she grab her pouch and phone and went outside her room. She saw Natsume eating a sandwich on her kitchen. She went towards him and sat beside Natsume.

"You didn't eat your breakfast?" Mikan asked Natsume.

Natsume didn't look at her but he nodded. He continued eating his sandwich. "You done?" he asked while chewing the food.

Mikan nodded and smiled at him. "Finish that, I'm going to make us a breakfast.

"Hn," he answered while hiding his blush.

He finished his sandwich and waited for Mikan to finish what she is cooking. She stared at her and she looks beautiful while cooking. He smiled at the thought that one day, Mikan will be his wife and she'll cook for him everyday.

"Natsume, the food is ready." She said while smiling at him.

Mikan put two plates in the table and the put the food she cook in the tabled. She sat down beside Natsume and looked at him. "It's _Hungarian Goulash_. Is it alright with you?" she asked him.

Natsume nodded. "Yea," He put some on his spoon and shoved it on his mouth. Mikan looked at him, waiting for his comment. Natsume noticing Mikan was staring at him, he stared at her back. "What?"

"Is it delicious?" she asked him.

"You already know my answer, little girl." He emotionlessly said while continuing eating.

Mikan beamed in happiness and started eating too.

* * *

After they finish eating, they rode on Natsume's car and went to the school. While on the way, Natsume's phone rang.

"Hello." He expressionlessly greeted the person.

"Natsume! Where are you? It's 8:30 in the morning and you didn't tell anyone in this house where the hell are you going." Aoi said in one breathe.

"What are you a tongue twister?" That made Aoi groaned in anger. "Don't worry, Aoi. I'm on my way to school."

"To school?" she mimicked.

"Yea, I have a practice."

"You're with?" Aoi asked again.

"Mikan." Natsume blurted. He stopped for a second and realized she just called Mikan by her name. Unfortunately for him, Mikan heard it. Mikan looked at Natsume in disbelief.

"Did you just call me Mikan?" Mikan asked, shocked.

"Di you just called Mikan by her name?" Aoi asked Natsume at the same time Mikan asked.

Natsume shook his head. "Whatever. I'll call you back." Then Natsume hang up.

Mikan was still looking at Natsume while Natsume was focusing in driving. Natsume was starting to feel irritated on Mikan's look. "Stop that. I just slipped okay?" Natsume said.

Mikan smiled at him. "I'm glad you slipped." Mikan shifted her stared into the road. "It's been a long time since you called me Mikan,"

He glanced at her and he saw her smiling brightly. He looked away and made a small smiled on his face and well, hiding the small pinkish tint appearing on his dazzling face.

When the clock stroked in 9 Mikan and Natsume arrived at the campus. After he park his car, he off the engine and they both went out the car. Mikan checked at her watch and gasped when it's already 9 am.

"What now, polka?" Natsume asked as he appeared in Mikan's side.

"We are so late Natsume! Narumi is waiting for us." She anxiously said.

"Tch. Let him wait. He's the one who wanted us to go here in a beautiful Saturday morning." He mumbled and started to walk towards the school's building.

"Jerk." She muttered and ran towards Natsume. "Wait up!" she shouted.

Natsume and Mikan quickly arrived at the Music Room. Mikan opened and the door and peek inside. Natsume, being the impatient one, pushed Mikan inside and she almost fell on the floor, good thing she knows how to balance.

She glared at Natsume who ignore him. "Bastard." She hissed under her breathe.

"And I thought you'll make me wait until Natsume Hyuuga smiled infront of me." A gay-ly voice said.

They turned their head to where the voice a come from and they saw Narumi, sitting on the piano, smiling at them while holding a tea.

"I'm sorry, Naru—" Mikan started to apologize but Narumi stopped him with a chuckle.

"Eh?" Mikan had a bewildered expression on her face.

"You don't have to be sorry, Mikan, dear." He stood up and went to Natsume and Mikan's front. "Let's start the practice, okay? I'll tell you what to do on the festival."

Mikan nodded and they all seated on the couch. Natsume and Mikan seated on the long sofa while Narumi seated on the love seat infront of them.

"Well," Narumi began. "In the festival, you're supposed to sing a duet. I was thinking of giving you a song then you'll just rehearse and memorize it but that's boring." He said, he sipped his tea and smiled and the two person infront of them who only gave him a blank face. "You're going to make you're song, a duo song."

Mikan gasped and her jaw drop. "WHAT!?" she exclaimed.

"Idiot. We sing not make songs." Natsume muttered darkly on him.

Narumi stood up and made his way to the door. He twist the door knob but before he opened the door, he glanced back at the two teenagers. "I'll be back by 5 in the afternoon. Good luck." He winked at them and proceeded on leaving the room.

Mikan looked at Natsume and he look back at him with one of his eyebrows raised. "What?" he mumbled innocently though he still looks not so innocent? Mikan sighed and slumped in the sofa.

---

It's been an hour since Narumi left the two and they were just seated on the piano. Mikan looking at the keyboards while Natsume seated on top of the piano, strumming the acoustic guitar.

Mikan sighed and pressed her fingers together on the keyboard and that made a loud irritating noise. Natsume glared at Mikan. "Are you making me deaf?"

She glared back at him. "Aren't we going to compose or not?"

"Are you seriously going to compose?"

Mikan nodded. "Well yeah, or else we're going to be stupid infront of everybody singing nothing."

**GRUMBLE GRUMBLE GRUMBLE**

"You really want to compose, huh?" Natsume said while smirking.

Mikan blushed in embarrassment and covered her stomach. "Can we eat first?" she slyly asked.

Natsume chuckled and went down to the piano. He put the piano on top of the paino and put his hands on the pocket. "Let's go." He said and went outside the room.

Mikan stood up and followed Natsume outside.

---

Natsume and Mikan are currently eating on a restaurant infront of their school. Natsume who was eating calmly and Mikan who was eating like a pig.

"You really eat like a pig." Natsume teased her.

Mikan looked at Natsume and stuck her tongue. "Will you juts eat and mind your own business?"

"I can't. Everybody's looking at us." He said while eating his food.

Mikan stopped munching her food and stared and everyone on the restaurant. Natsume was right, every person on the restaurant was giving Mikan a glance and started to talk about her.

She looked embarrass and started to eat calmly just like Natsume did.

"Don't mind them, watermelons." Natsume muttered.

"But they're looking at me like I'm some kind of an idiot, Natsume."

Natsume glared at every person who was looking at Mikan and as to Mikan's amazement, no one ever dared to look at her. They were all busy eating and minding their own business.

Mikan smiled at him. "Thank Natsume." She sweetly said.

"Hn. Now eat." Was Natsume's reply as he tried to hide his blush from her.

Mikan smiled and started to eat just the way she ate before.

After they ate, Mikan and Natsume went out to the restaurant. Mikan decided to walk going to the academy and Natsume can't resist her puppy eyes.

"Why are we walking again, watermelons?" Natsume asked for the fifth time.

"So for me not to have a big tummy. And don't call me watermelons." Mikan said.

"And why is that?" Natsume asked again.

"According to Sumire, if you ate a lot and you don't want to have a big tummy you should have a walk and don't sit down. If you think you're not full anymore you can now sit down." Mikan said like she was an expert. (That thing was actually said by my mom and I think it works. Haha)

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Even if you'll have liposuction, you're still fat." He grumpily said.

Mikan glared at him. "I am not fat!" she shouted.

Natsume just ignored her and walked past her.

---

After walking, quarrelling, shouting, teasing Natsume and Mikan have arrived in the academy. They went straight to the music room. Mikan sat back to the piano while Natsume sat down in the sofa, holding back the guitar.

Mikan sighed and started to press the keyboards. She looked at Natsume and she saw he was sleeping. His manga was on top of his face and he inhale and exhale silently. She smiled started to play something.

Natsume heard Mikan was playing something, so he peek a little trying not be notice Mikan and he saw her playing while smiling. He closed his eyes as he waited to know what she really is playing and to his delight it was their song.

Mikan started to play the introduction. "_What day is it? And in what month. This clock never seemed so alive."_ She sang while playing the song. "_I can't keep up and I can't back down. I've been loosing so much time."_

Natsume, who was secretly smiling, felt so happy. He remembered the day why they decided that to be their song. It was the school's Valentine's ball and that was the song when he was dancing with Mikan. While they were dancing, he whispered every word to her as she cried with tears of joy. And ever since that day, they both love that song and Mikan decided that will be their song.

"_Cause it's you and me and all of the people, and I don't why, I can't keep my eyes off you."_ She smiled to herself as she remembered the day when he whispered this song to her. She was in the verge of tears while playing this song but she stopped her tears from falling down. "_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out of right. I'm tripping on words. You get mu head spinning. I don't know where to go from here."_

The truth is she'd been playing this song over and over again whenever she misses him but she isn't the only person, Natsume was also playing this song over and over again because this song reminds them how they were happily inlove with each other back then.

* * *

**A/n: I know the ending wasn't so good but I really can't think of a nice ending of this chapter. Sorry for that. Please, drop a review after you read this story, and tell what you think about this chapter and oh, don't forget about my little favour, please? Help me to think of a nice song for the duet between Natsume and Mikan. Thank you! :)**


	15. The two bridges

**SO MUCH FOR THE HAPPY ENDING**

**A/n:** Guys, I've already found a song for Mikan and Natsume in their duet. And I want to thank someone for telling me a song that really compliments Mikan and Natsume's story. I'm going thank her in my story on the chapter were Natsume and Mikan are going to sing.

**News: **Just like what's posted on my profile, this story is about to end. Awww:( but just like what they said, every end has a beginning, so when this story ends another story begins. I'm going to post my new story next week. Hope you'll read it :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

Chapter 15

_ the two bridges_

_

* * *

  
_

"_Love is life. And if you miss love, you miss life."_

It was 3pm in the afternoon right now. 2 hours to go and Narumi will be back to check Mikan and Natsume and if they've started composing the song that they'll sang in the upcoming festival of the school. The truth, he was excited on what song would Natsume and Mikan will make. He was thinking of a sad song but maybe a happy yet touching song. But those expectations he has will all be shattered when he'll see what Mikan and Natsume doing right now.

Sleeping.

Mikan and Natsume and had been sleeping for how many hours now. Natsume, who was happily listening to Mikan who was playing piano and singing their song, felt asleep in the sofa. Mikan, became tired on playing and started to be bored decided to have a nap. She sat beside Natsume because there's only one long sofa in the music room. She was just planning for a nap but because she's a sleepyhead, the nap turned into a long slumber.

Mikan was leaning on Natsume's shoulder while Natsume's head was on top of Mikan's head. They look sweet on that position and Hotaru will surely regret for not capturing this moment so that she can blackmail her bestfriend and worst enemy.

Let's just let the couple sleep together, shall we?

Speaking of Hotaru, where is she right now, eh? Oh right. It's beautiful Saturday afternoon and just like any other couple do, Ruka and Hotaru are having a quiet lunch together in one of the famous Italian restaurants in Japan, _Attore_.

"Where are Mikan and Natsume right now?" Ruka said while slicing the food he's eating.

Hotaru shove a food on her mouth before answering Ruka's question. She chewed quietly and when she was done, she looked at Ruka who was looking at her impatiently. "Don't look at me like that." She said. "About them, they're on a practice right now."

"For the festival?"

Hotaru nodded and continue eating. "I see." Ruka said as he also continue eating.

While Hotaru was busy eating, a thought struck her big brain. "Ruka," she called Ruka's attention. Ruka stared at her. "Yes, love?" He sweetly answered Hotaru.

"Your bestfriend, Hyugga." Hotaru started and Ruka knows where this topic will land. "When will the jerk tell to the idiot everything?"

Ruka sweatdrop on what Hotaru called to Mikan and Natsume. "I don't know. I asked him yesterday and he just said, sooner or later."

Hotaru sighed. "He better be fast or else I'll persuade Mikan to move on." Hotaru said with a little threat on her voice

"Hotaru, this isn't easy for them you know. What happened to them on the past really hurt them so much. We don't even know what the reason between Luna and Natsume kissing together is."

Hotaru snorted as she looked at the window. "Reason, huh? Tch. If Natsume really love Mikan he should have tell—" Hotaru was cut off when she saw something passed by on the restaurant.

Ruka notice the curiosity on Hotaru's eyes. "Is there something wrong, Hotaru?"

"Love, what's the name of the girl who Natsume make out with?" Hotaru asked him as her eyes still focused on what she was looking at.

"Luna Koizumi, why?" Ruka said.

She smirked. "Bingo." She muttered. She looked at Ruka. "Let's go." She drags Ruka outside the restaurant but before they went outside, she grabs some waiter's collar and shoves the money.

They went outside the restaurant, Hotaru still dragging Ruka. "Hotaru…what's happening?"

Hotaru stared at Ruka. "They'll thank me after this. And you'll pay me for what I paid in the restaurant." Hotaru muttered and Ruka just sweatdrop.

When Hotaru was near to the person she's been chasing around, she let go of Ruka and walked faster (Hotaru Imai never run. Ha-ha.). When she was really now close to that person, she grab the persons hand and that made the person turned around at look at her with annoyed eyes.

Ruka was left behind and he run towards Hotaru. He was shocked on what Hotaru did to the person she's been chasing and he quickly went beside her. "Hotaru, what are-"He didn't finish on what he was saying when he saw the person Hotaru was running after around.

His eyes widen as Hotaru smirked. "Y…ou" Ruka said in disbelief.

* * *

A blonde man was walking in the corridors. He look at his watch and it was clearly written 5:01 pm. He hummed an unknown song while walking on the corridors towards the music room. While he was on his way, he was thinking what song Mikan and Natsume will sing.

"What if they didn't make?" Narumi said to himself. "Or perhaps they did?"

Narumi stopped the talking-to-himself-like-he-was-an-idiot thing as he reached the music room. When he was about to open the door, he didn't hear any music like he was expecting. He was thinking that when he arrives he'll hear Mikan and Natsume singing together and playing the piano or guitar.

He opened the door and peeked inside. And to his dismay, Mikan and Natsume were sleeping. He smiled on how they look while sleeping together. He glanced at his watch and they need to go home now. He cleared his throat but they didn't wake up. Then a thought struck on his mind when he saw a trumpet. He picked the trumpet and played a loud annoying and perfect wake up call.

The two suddenly woke up and because they were shocked on the sound they both fell in the sofa. Mikan on top of Natsume. There faces were inches away and they can feel each others breathe. They both blushed on their positions but their little moment was disturbed when Narumi continued playing the wake up call.

They both covered their ears because the sound was really annoying. Natsume saw a big dictionary under the table and so he took it and throws at Narumi. Narumi's little piece was cut off and stumble down.

"What the hell is wrong with you Gay Lord!?" Natsume saw while standing up. Mikan stood up too and stared at Narumi like he was psycho freak.

Narumi stood up and rubbed his head. "You don't have to do that Natsume." He said. Natsume snickered. "You deserve it."

Narumi sighed. "Oh, before I forgot, what song are you going to make?"

Mikan and Natsume became silent. They look at each other. Natsume looked at her with go-tell-him-an-excuse look and Mikan looked at him with why-me-this-is-all-your-fault look.

"Well?"

"We didn't make any." Natsume blurted out.

Mikan stared at him with shocked as she stared back at Narumi who didn't even look like angry just as she expected. "Aren't you mad, Narumi-sensei?" she asked him nicely and politely.

Narumi shook his head. "Oh no, but I'll expect the song by Monday. I'm your first class, remember?"

"And if we don't?" Natsume mockingly said.

Just like what he did earlier, Narumi went to the door and opened it but before he went out, he glanced back at the two youngsters. "I'll have Jinno-sensei to be with you on the next practice." Narumi winked again and went out.

"WHAT!?" Mikan exclaimed.

* * *

It's 6pm in the evening right now. Natsume and Mikan left the music room after they put all the instruments in the place were they belong. They were currently on the parking lot, walking towards Natsume's car.

"Natsume," Mikan called him.

He didn't look at him but he continued walking. "What?" he lazily said.

"I…I'm gonna have a walk in the park. You can go home first." She said while smiling.

Natsume faced him. "It's 6 in the evening, baka. And you're all alone in that park."

"I can take care of my self."

Natsume rolled his eyes. "I've heard that a million times before." He walked on the opposite direction. Mikan looked at him curiously. "Where are you going?"

"To the park. Come or I'll leave you." Natsume said.

Mikan giggled and followed Natsume. After how many minutes they arrived at the park. The park is located in their school. This park was made for the owner of the school's daughter. When she was still in this school, she loves to stay here in the park. And there was a rumour that she reunited with her first love here in this park.

Mikan was thinking about the certain rumoured. She glanced at Natsume who was walking silently with her. _What if Natsume and I are going to reunite in this park?_ Mikan thought. She chuckled at that thought. _How pathetic, Mikan._ She thought while chuckling.

Natsume gazed at her like she was crazy. "Why are you chuckling?"

Mikan looked at him then grinned. "Oh, nothing. I just remember something."

They fell again on another silence. They were walking silently in the park, like they were a couple who's still in argument. "Polka." Natsume said. She stared at him. "Yes?"

"What happened to you…2 years ago?" he asked.

Mikan looked confused on what he meant by his questions. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, after the…incident what happened to you? After you left." He calmly explains.

Mikan was shocked. She never expected that they'll talk about what happened to her or to the both of them after the break up. Mikan cleared her throat. "Well, after I left...I went to Hotaru that night. Fortunately, her parents allowed me to stay there without asking further questions. I stayed their for a couple of weeks and…" she stopped talking and stared at Natsume, rasing one of her eyebrow. "What exactly you want to know? Why not ask and I'll answer it. Alright?"

Natsume looked at her and it was visible in her crimson pools that he was serious that time. "Why did you try to kill yourself?" he asked her bluntly.

Mikan gasped. She tried to evade Natsume's look but Natsume grab her chin and made him looked at her. "Tell me."

"Natsume." She whispered my name. "I…uh, well," She sighed. She pulled his hands away. "I wasn't on my right mind that time. I just woke up in a deep slumber and that time I dreamt about…Luna and…you—"

Natsume cut her off. "Don't say that word." He icily said.

Mikan nodded and continued. "After that, I went to my kitchen to eat something. You know me; I eat when I want to forget something. While I was slicing something an idea pass through my mind. I…I don't know what happen next…I…I just stab my self with the knife and I just saw Tsubasa running towards me and screaming my name then I just woke up in the hospital." Mikan chuckled when she saw Natsume's serious and worried face. She reach her hand and caressed Natsume's face. Mikan smiled brightly to him. "Don't worry, I'm alive and kicking."

Natsume didn't answer her. He just made Mikan's body close to his. Mikan smiled and she hug her back, tight too. They were both happy this time. Though, they haven't reunited together but their hearts were reunited again. The rumour was true, the owner's daughter maybe really reunited in this park and Mikan and Natsume had fulfilled this rumour or maybe legend.

_I've got your picture in my wallet_

_And your phone number to call it_

_And I miss—_

Natsume growled and Mikan laughed. They broke the hug and Natsume answered the phone. "Hello?" Natsume answered.

"Natsume! It's Lulu. I'm here in your house." She frantically said.

"What's wrong?" Natsume asked. Lulu is one of the caretakers of the Hyuuga mansion. She goes there every weekdays with the other maids and guards and butlers. She doesn't stay late in the mansion except if there's something wrong.

"Aoi's sick and I can't take care of her. My mother's on the hospital now." She said.

"Ok, Lulu, I'm gonna be there within 5 minutes. Don't leave Aoi okay? Wait for me. Bye." He said then he hung up.

Mikan notice that he looks worried. "What's wrong?"

"Aoi's sick." He answered.

"Then we better leave." Natsume nodded and they went back to the parking lot. They rode on his car and went to the Hyuuga Mansion. Just like what he said to Lulu, he arrived within 5 minutes. The guards opened the gate. He parked the car infront of the mansion's door and they both went inside.

"Lulu!" Natsume called Lulu.

A mid-20's lady went down from the 2nd floor. She was running fast that she almost fell on the stairs. She ran towards Natsume and Mikan's front.

She bowed down to them. "Good evening, Natsume-sama and Mikan-sama."

"Where's Aoi?" Natsume asked her.

"She's in her room." Natsume dashed upstairs leaving Mikan and Lulu alone. "Mikan-sama," Lulu said while smiling at her. Mikan smiled. "Long time no see, Lulu-chan."

"I'm glad that you're back with Natsume-sama. Since you left me, he was sad depress and broken-hearted." Lulu said while smiling happily.

Mikan blushed and shook her head. "You're wring Lulu…we're not together again."

Lulu sighed, sadly. "Sorry, Mikan-sama. Anyway, can you tell Natsume-sama that I'll be going home? There's an emergency in our family."

Mikan nodded and hugged Lulu. "Takecare."

When Lulu left, Mikan climbed upstairs and went to Aoi's room. She already knows ways here in their mansion. She's been here many times. She even slept here but she didn't sleep with Natsume. She has her own room here.

When she arrived at Aoi's room, she knocked and went inside. "Natsume?" She saw Aoi on the bed and she was really sweating, Natsume was sitting there, obviously he doesn't know what to do. Whenever Aoi's sick, Lulu is always there to take care of Aoi but this time, Lulu is having an emergency.

Mikan notice that Natsume is really having a hard time on what to do on Aoi so she went to the comfort room. She got some towel and put it on a basin. She opened the medical kit and got some medicine. She rushed outside the CR and sat beside Natsume.

She touched Natsume's arm and he stared at her. Mikan smiled at him. "I'll take care of her, okay? Eat some dinner and wash yourself, I think you're tired."

"What about you?" Natsume asked, worried about Mikan.

Mikan smiled brightly at him. "I can handle myself. I've done this before right?"

Natsume nodded and kissed Mikan in the forehead then he left the room. Mikan was shocked on what Natsume did to him. She snapped out and treated Aoi well.

* * *

Natsume was on his bedroom, he just finish washing his self and eating his dinner. He changed into his clothes and went back to Aoi's room. He was about to open the door when he remember Mikan haven't ate her dinner. So, he went down to the kitchen and got Mikan some food.

After that, he proceeded upstairs and opened the door in Aoi's room. She saw Mikan, sleeping in Aoi's bed while hugging Aoi. He smiled how they look cute together. They were like unrelated sisters. He went near Mikan and shook lightly her body.

"Polka," Natsume called her.

Mikan was awakening by Natsume's shook. She yawned and opened her eyes. "Natsume?"

"You haven't eaten your dinner." Natsume said. "Eat this."

Mikan smiled at him and they sat on the little dining table of Aoi's room. Mikan ate quietly than usual but still she munches like a pig.

"This is delicious. Who cook this?" Mikan asked.

"Lulu." He simply answered.

"I thought she never cooks? What about the maids?" Mikan asked with a little bit surprise. She knows Lulu doesn't know how to cook. Though, she's good at doing chores, cooking isn't Lulu's forte.

"You're the one cooks for us before but when you left, I made Lulu practice on cooking. I hired a teacher for her so she can cook for us." Natsume explained.

"Why didn't you hire a cook?"

"Don't want to." He lazily said. "Stop asking and eat."

Mikan giggled and continued eating. She was savouring the taste of the food. It's really delicious. True, she's the one who cooks for the Hyuuga Family. For her, they're her family.

Then her phone rang. Mikan gulped the food in her mouth and search for her phone in her pocket. When she found it she slide it up and answered the call.

"Hello." Mikan cheerfully greeted the caller.

"Mikan," Hotaru coldly greeted.

"Hotaru?" Mikan grinned. "Hey! Why did you call?"

"Where are you?" Hotaru icily said.

Mikan gulped. She totally forgot that she' in Natsume's house and she's here to take care of Aoi. She's so dead with Hotaru right now. "Uh, I'm in Hyuga—"

"To Hyuuga? And why are you there Mikan Sakura? Don't tell me you sleep—" Before Hotaru can finish her theories Mikan cut her off with a nervous laugh.

"Oh no, Hotaru. You're wrong. Aoi's sick and no one's going to take care of her. But don't worry, once I'm going to be home by 9, okay?"

Hotaru sighed. "Alright."

"You're home now?" Mikan asked her.

"_Love, who's that?" _a familiar innocent charming voice said.

"Hotaru? You're with Ruka? In this time? Did you sle—" _dial tone_. Hotaru hung up on her again. She said and remove the phone in her ear. She blankly stared at the phone. "I didn't know they were on that level." Mikan mumbled.

"Of course. They're already 18." Natsume muttered as he grab the extra fork and got himself a noddles.

Mikan stared at him. "I know that but what if Hotaru got pregnant?" she said as she twirled the noddles on her plate.

"They know what they're doing, polka. Don't worry so much." Then he shove the noddles into his mouth. "Beside, were going to graduate 6 months from now."

Mikan nodded and shove the food to her mouth. "Did you just ate your dinner right? Why did you eat again?" Mikan smirked. "So, you're a pig too?"

Natsume rolled his eyes and continue eating. "Just eat," he mumbled.

Mikan tittered and she also continued eating. Before Mikan can put the food in her mouth Natsume said something. "You won't be going home."

"What?" Mikan said with a shocked expression.

"You're going to sleep here. It's late. And I don't accept No as an answer." He said in a bossy way.

She sighed. "Fine." Then they continued eating.

* * *

The sun shines brightly on a Sunday morning. The sky was really blue that makes you think that today will be your lucky day. The streets became busy in this early morning because families will go to a new opened park.

Along the way you'll pass by a beautiful mansion. Every person who pass by in the mansion really can't help but turn their head to looked at the big mansion. Like what people say, this mansion is a head turner.

Inside the mansion, a certain brunette was sleeping on a nice and comfortable and oh, beautiful room. She was awaken by a knock on the door. She opened her chocolate eyes and yawned. She stretch her eyes and stared at the window. She sighed and smiled.

"What a beautiful day today!" she exclaimed happily.

The knock didn't stop and she gasps as she forgot that someone's knocking. "Come in!" Mikan said.

The door opened and it revealed a little girl version of Natsume. Raven hair, crimson eyes and totally drop dead gorgeous the little thing that doesn't look like Natsume has it is the bright happy smile.

"Mikan!" Aoi squealed as she jumps towards Mikan's side.

Mikan giggled and wrap her hands around Aoi's body. "Don't jump like that. It isn't good for you."

Aoi chuckled and grinned at her. "Oh come on Mikan! I'm okay now. You know me," she raised her arms like she's boating some muscles. "I'm the mighty Aoi."

Mikan roared in laughter and Aoi laughed with her. "Thank you for taking care of me, Mikan-_nii." _Aoi teased Mikan.

Mikan pouted like a 5 year old kid. She never like Aoi treat her like an elder. She wants her to treat her like a friend, a bestfriend. "Hey! Don't call me that." Then Mikan flashed the smile that everyone loves. "Buy you're welcome."

"Ahem." Someone cleared his throat.

They both looked at the doorway. And there was, Natsume Hyuuga standing in the doorway, looking at them with his annoyed expression. "Can you stop the talking? Breakfast is ready."

Mikan smiled at him and Aoi rolled her eyes. "You're destroying the moment, dearest brother."

"Whatever." Then Natsume closed the door and headed to the dinning room.

"I'm going to have a bath, Aoi. Why not wait for me downstairs?" Mikan said as she removed the covers that was still wrapping his long flawless legs.

Aoi nodded and jump down to the bed. "See ya downstairs!" Aoi exclaimed and followed Natsume in the dinning room.

Mikan entered the bathroom and had her bath. After that she went out to the bathroom and opened the closet in the room. She was surprised that she still has her dress and garments here. For the reason that Mikan sometimes stays here, she has some things stored in here, credits to Natsume.

She spotted her favourite dress and wore it. She opened a medium size cabinet were foot wears were store. When she just found the foot wear that was meant for her outfit, she grab it and wore it. After finishing dressing up herself, she went down to the dining room.

She headed downstairs and she saw Aoi and Natsume eating quietly. She went towards them and greeted them with a smile. "Good morning Aoi and Natsume!" she happily said as she sat down beside Aoi.

"Good morning, Mikan." Aoi eyed her from head to toe and smiled raising her two thumbs up. "You look pretty today." Aoi compliment.

Mikan grinned at her as she blushes. "Thank you. I never thought you kept this. This was actually my favourite."

Mikan was wearing a Lilac Cap-sleeve abstract dress with a boat neckline. She paired it with a polished belt and pumps. She paired it with gold metalic Michael Kors Summer wedge sandal. She made her hair fall and had it braided through the front with back and sides.

Aoi stared at Natsume and smirked. "Isn't she gorgeous, Natsume-nii?"

Natsume stared at Mikan who was smiling at her, waiting for her answer. He diverted his stared and glared at Aoi who was smiling mischievously. "Not bad." He said.

Mikan chuckled and Aoi winked at Mikan. They ate silently when Aoi remembered something. "You know what, there's newly opened park here. It's actually 20 blocks away."

Mikan's eyes was filled with excitement. She loves park and who knows there will be a fun fair there. "Really? Let's go there."

"Sure!" Ao agreed.

"No," and the killer joy just killed their happiness.

Mikan and Aoi glared at him. "You're no fun, Natsume." Mikan said.

"I don't like parks." He muttered. "So, no."

Mikan gave Natsume her irresistible puppy dog eyes. "Pretty please, Natsume? Please?"

Aoi joined the irresistible puppy dog eyes. "Yea, Natsume-nii. Please? You can make your song their."

Natsume stared at the both of them. With those puppy dog eyes, he can't resist. He never likes parks. Parks are okay with him but newly opened parks? Hell no. Who knows there'll be a fun fair there, he hates fun fairs.

He sighed and grumbled. "Fine, whatever."

Aoi and Mikan squealed in happiness. They both gave each other a high five and laughed out loud. "You're done eating right? We are too, so let's go." Aoi happily said.

She went outside to tell the butler to ready Natsume's car. Mikan stood up and Natsume followed. Mika grabs Natsume's hand who was walking like a turtle.

Natsume stared at her blankly. Mikan gave her a warm smile. "Come on, Natsume. It's been a long time since we've done this." Natsume sighed and just let him self being drag by Mikan.

Natsume really want to run and hide so Aoi and Mikan can't bring him in this ridiculous newly opened park but the thought that he'll be with Mikan make him like somehow. They always do this back on those happy days and he miss it.

People were right, love is life. And if you miss love, you miss life. And he miss Mikan's love so at the same time, he misses his happy life with his one and only.

* * *

**A/n: and that's the ending this chapter. How many chapters to go and well, well, well, it's the end of this story, stay tune. Haha! The next chapter you'll surely guest what Mikan and Natsume will sing in the upcoming festival. Well, that's it. Hope you like this chapter. Sorry for the errors there. Thanks :) drop a review please! Thanks!**


	16. Sweet Sunday

**SO MUCH FOR THE HAPPY ENDING**

**A/n: **And the Chapter 16 has been updated. Well, I'm going to grab this chance to thank those who've supported my new story _Mistake_ and at the same time the same people who supported _So Much For The Happy Ending_, from the bottom of my heart, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Ha-ha. So, let's proceed in the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice :)**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 16

_Sweet Sunday  
_

_

* * *

  
_

""_For everything you have missed, you have gained something else, and for everything you gain, you lose something else"_

I was silently seating on the passenger's seat of Natsume's car. Natsume was driving while I'm on the front seat, beside him and Aoi was on the back seat. We were silent while were on our way here in the car. Aoi, awhile go, was actually shouting and joyfully smiling how excited she is on the park – well, we, both are excited on the newly opened park. There'll be a lot of ice creams, foods and even Fluff Puffs! I smiled when I thought about eating a lot of Fluff Puffs.

I glanced at the mirror and saw an excited Aoi who was smiling like she'll never frown again. She was really freaking excited on the park. She was hoping for a fun fair but he's dearest ever loving brother is hoping for a silent one. I know she's near on bursting again and babbling how thrilled she is but she's controlling herself.

Earlier, when we had just started mobiling towards the park, she was yapping babbling screaming and all and Natsume got pissed because she saw annoying. So for Aoi to shut her mouth, Natsume made a devilish plan.

**Flashback**

"_I CAN'T WAIT ON THE PARK!" Aoi shouted on top of her lungs. Mikan turned her head around and laughed at Aoi's expression. Aoi was intertwining her small hands together and a goofy smile is plastered on her lips. _

"_I'm excited too!" Mikan said while chuckling._

"_I can't wait, Mikan! There'll be games and toys and foods! Ohh, I wanna eat Fluff Puffs," she looked at Mikan and leaned closer to her, "We both Fluff Puffs right?"_

_Mikan nodded and grinned at her. "I certainly love it."_

_Natsume glowered. He was really dead annoyed on Mikan and Aoi, especially on Aoi. His ears are on the peak on bleeding because Aoi's screams and he really want to put some mighty bond on her big mouth for her to shut up on the rest of her lives._

"_You know what Mikan-chan, I'm really hoping that there'll be fun fair. We're going to spend each other times right?" She looked at Natsume who was glaring at the road. "Just don't mind, Natsume-nii. I know he's going to let his self be bored, you know him, he's really anti-social. The last time we went on a fun fair he just stayed on a bench and read his manga, his boring manga I mean…" Aoi continued babbling._

_Mikan noticed that Natsume was scowling and was really pissed on Aoi. "Aoi…I think you…"_

"_- and you know what Mikan-chan, I was all alone that day. I really don't like him, accompanying me because he's really…"_

"_Aoi…" Mikan worriedly said trying to stop Aoi's speech about Natsume._

"_- boring. I mean, no offence, I know his my brother but I can't help to be frank because he's really freaking bo----HOLY MOTHER OF JESUS CHRIST!" Aoi screamed as she fell on the car's floor._

_Mikan bumped her head on the seat where she was leaning. She screamed on top of her lungs and when she notices nothing bad happened she stopped screaming. She immediately checked Aoi who's looking shocked, eyes wide and mouth opened._

_Natsume had just almost killed them. He almost made his car collide on a big truck._

"_Aoi, are you okay?" Mikan asked worriedly._

_Aoi snapped out and sat up straight. "What was that, Natsume!?" she asked while glaring at Natsume. Mikan notice that Aoi had the same glare with Natsume. _Scary_, she thought._

_He glared back at her. "You're noisy. Will you shut the fuck up?"_

"_Natsume…" Mikan was about to scold Natsume but she was cut off by Aoi._

"_I will not shut the fuck up! Don't you know that we almost died on what you did!?"_

"_You won't shut up."_

"_You can just glared at me and scolded me and tell me to shut the fuck up, you know that? And please, I just wanted to tell me Mikan how excited am I for going on the fun fair, you know that!" She angrily said._

"_How excited you are? Or boring I am?" he snorted._

_Aoi was really now pissed off and he whacked Natsume on the head. Mikan was shocked on what Aoi did and she let out a loud gasp. _

"_That's it." Natsume said. "We're going back."_

_Aoi gasped. "Wait wait wait!" Aoi said as she grab Natsume's arm. Natsume stared at her sternly. "No, we are not going back!"_

"_We are." He said as he removed Aoi's hand on his room._

"_Please!" she begged._

_He smirked at her. "2 words. 7 letters, say it and we'll be going there."_

_Aoi hysterically laughed on what Natsume said. "What are you, Blair Waldorf? Puh-lease, you're more suited for being Chuck Buss."_

_Natsume shook his head. "I know, after all, I'm hot."_

_Mikan and Aoi rolled their eyes and muttered, "Jerk,"_

"_Whatever." Natsume lifted one eyebrow. "So?"_

_Aoi sighed. "Fine, I'm sorry." She said with a fake smile._

"_I forgot," he smiled evilly "you won't scream or tell this idiot here," he pointed Mikan and Mikan glared at him, "how excited you are."_

"_What!?" Aoi gasped. She has a lot to say to Mikan._

_"Did your small brain fall? For you to understand, moron, you are not going to shout, scream or be a crazy lady inside my car. You'll just shut up, understand?"_

_Aoi slumped in her seat and crossed her arms. "Whatever,"_

**End of Flashback**

And that was Natsume Hyuuga's evil plan. He's really evil once he got pissed. I still can't get over on how he almost killed us just to make Aoi shut her mouth up and how she pointed me with his hands and call me idiot. I growled, for Pete's sake I'm not an idiot. I'm smart! I sighed and checked my wrist watch. It's says _9:30 am_. We departed by _9:20_ so it's still probably take time before we arrived there and there's traffic right now. Probably because of the newly opened park. I closed my eyes trying to sleep and when I was a bout to succeed on trying to have a good sleep, I hear Aoi called my name.

"Mikan!" Aoi happily said.

I shot my eyes open and rubbed it. I yawned and turned my head to Aoi who was smiling brightly at me. "Yea?" I lazily said.

"We're here!" she whispered in my ear and she squealed silently.

My eyes widen when she said that we arrived. I stared at the window and Aoi was right, we're already at the park. Natsume parked the car on the parking lot, beside a white van. I looked at the van and saw a young lad who was like on Aoi's age went down on the van. He has a silver hair and a pair of silver eyes. He looks gorgeous but stoic. I immediately remembered Natsume. Maybe there long lost cousins? or maybe not. I just let my eyes be glued at his face then his eyes diverted on our direction. My mouth hung opened when I notice he was looking at our direction and at my direction. I was about to looked away when I observe something.

He was looking at this direction but not in my direction. I followed his gaze and he was looking at Aoi! I looked at Aoi and she was also looking at the guy. Maybe they know each other? Or maybe love at first sight? Or what?

When the guy notice that I notice that he was looking at Aoi, he glared at me. And he glares like Natsume, scary. He turned around and walk inside the park.

"Aoi," I called Aoi's attention. She looked at me. "Yea?"

"You know that guy?" I said as I pointed at the guy who was walking away.

"What?"

"He's looking at you and I think you caught his attention."

I saw her blush and opened the car's door. "Uh...No, no, he's unknown to me."

I stared at her suspiciously. "Really? Hmm. The way he looks at you is really weird. Love at first sight?" I teased her.

Aoi's pinkish face became like a scarlet one. "No...no. No, Mikan! You're jumping to conclusion."

"What conclusion?" A husky voice joined our conversation.

"None of your business." Aoi said and she lifted her right feet and rested it on the ground. "I'll be leaving you guys."

"But Aoi you'll accompany--"

She immediately went outside the car. She bent her head down and grinned at me and Natsume. "Natsume-nii will do that. See you at 5!" then she ran away from us.

Natsume will accompany me? That'll never happen until God and Satan decided to became bestfriends. I sighed and looked at Natsume. "What now?" He ignored me and went outside the car. Ugh, Darn it. I really hate when he ignores me. What am I? An air? I opened the door and went outside the car.

"And he's lost..." I muttered. First he ignores me and now he leaves me. What the hell is wrong with that guy?

I scanned my eyes hoping to find him and to my luck, I found him. The devil was heading to the park.

"Natsume!" I called him. He stop in his tracks and turned around.

"Faster Polka." he impatiently said. I instantly went towards his side.

"Can't you wait?" I said with a hint of annoyance in my voice. Why can't he be more patient? He's really the same. He never changes. The same old impatient, loves to ignore, silent and annoying and arrogant Natsume Hyuuga. It's been two years and he never changes. But I'm happy he didn't because that was the Natsume Hyuuga I fall inlove with.

As he always do, he grab my hand and drag me inside the park without answering my question. Typical of him, well I guess this is the start of our little date.

* * *

"Here you go, cute little girl!" the old hag said to Polka as he handed the tow boxes of Fluff Puffs. We're currently here in the Fluff Puff stand, buying this stupid candy and this man here is really getting on my nerves. He kept calling my Polka _pretty lady_, _beautiful maiden, gorgeous woman_ and _cute little girl_. That Dirty Old Man, flirting with a young woman. If I could just bury him 12 feet under the ground, then surely his family is mourning now.

Polka accepted the boxes and smiled at the old man and a tint of blush is seen in her cheeks now. The hell! "Thank you," Polka thanked him. She's really a naive girl. Why can't she see that he's flirting with her?

"You're always welcome, pretty lady." I glared at the old man when he said that. His black eyes didn't missed my glare and he smirked at me. "I see, you're boyfriend is jealous that I keep calling you nice nicknames."

"Or you mean crappy nicknames." I grunted. Polka heard it and glared at me. "Natsume be nice!" She scolded me. Like I'll be ever nice to a flirt like him. Never in my life.

The old man laughed and Polka bowed at him. "Thank you for the free Fluff Puff." Yes, that old man gave her a free box of Fluff Puff for being gorgeous. What the fuck.

"Whatever," I bellowed and grab her away from that stupid store.

---

"Natsume...Ow, ow,...let go of me!" Mikan yelled while wincing in pain. "Are you even...listening to me, Natsume!?" she yelled. "Where are we even going? There's a benc--"

Before Mikan can finish her speech on Natsume, he cut her off. "You'll see it later. Now shut up." he emotionlessly said.

She tried one last time to be free from Natsume's grasp but it was no use. Natsume was too strong for her so she sighed in defeat and let Natsume drag him werever he will drag her. On the other hand, the living demon smiled on his mind when he notice Mikan stop moving and be let drag by him. He was really having a hard time on holding Mikan's hand. She's been moving her hand up and down, shaking her hand and all the stupid things she did and he almost let go of her that time but good thing he tightened his grasp more or else Mikan will be a free bird right now, running away from Natsume.

"Are we there yet?" Mikan asked.

"Not yet." Natsume simply answered her. Mikan sighed and stared at the Fluff Puff that she'd been holding. She looked at it with hunger on her eyes. She really wanted to eat these Fluff Puffs right now.

After how many minutes of walking and asking if they've arrived and arguing for being noisy and annoying - the two young teenagers had arrived in their destination.

"Sakura tree?" Mikan muttered.

They've arrived in the Sakura tree. When Natsume and Mikan was searching for the Fluff Puff stand, Natsume spotted this place. So he decided to go here after Mikan bought her Fluff Puff. The place was nice and peaceful. A lot of people were there but most of them are having a picnic. The Sakura tree is infront of a bay and you can see the sun setting down.

Natsume let go of Mikan's hand and sat under the tree. He leaned his back on the tree and closed his eyes.

"What are we doing here?" Mikan asked as she sat down beside Natsume.

"I want to sleep so don't disturb me."

Mikan didn't respond on Natsume's answer because she was concentrating on opening the box full of Fluff Puff. She smiled and squealed. "Yummy!" she said. She grab a one piece and shove it into her mouth. She waited the food to dissolve into her mouth and she sighed in pleasure. She was about to get another piece when she notice the box on her side. She remembered that the old man back there gave her a free one.

She got the box and put it on Natsume's lap. Natsume felt something was on his lap so he opened his one eye and stared at it.

"Eat it, Natsume." Mikan said while smiling at him.

Natsume closed his eyes back. "Don't want to."

Mikan pouted. "Aww, come on. It's from the old man. Why won't you eat it?"

He shot his eyes opened and put the box on Mikan's lap. "Because it came from that Dirty Old Man."

Mikan looked at him sternly. "Don't call him dirty! Have some respect." She put back the box on Natsume's lap. "Eat."

He glared at him. "No and I hate sweets."

Mikan sighed. "Why'd you hate sweets? It's yummy!"

"For an idiot like you," he shove the box back again from Mikan's lap before Mikan can put back the box again on his lap, he glared at her more and pointed her a finger. "Don't you dare put that back in my lap."

"Okay fine! Tell me, why you hate sweets and I want an answer with sense."

"My dad won't let me eat sweets."

Mikan stared at him then he notice the weird stares she's giving him. "What?"

Mikan teasingly smiled at him. "Aww, is that reason why you never smile?"

Natsume glared at him and Mikan laughed out loud. He got pissed from Mikan's action so he grabs the box on Mikan's lap and opened it. "Fine, I'll eat it." he grumbled and shove one candy on his mouth. Mikan giggled and continued eating her Fluff Puffs. _Oh well, at least I made him eat Fluff Puffs_, she thought as they both eat the Fluff Puffs.

* * *

On the other part of the park, Natsume's little sister or known as Aoi Hyuuga is walking all alone in the park. She had actually toured the park and she was really tired. She was right now, searching for Mikan and Natsume. She licks her ice cream that she'd been holding while searching for Mikan and Natsume.

Then her crimson eyes spotted the people that she's been searching. She smiled when she saw Mikan and Natsume eating Fluff Puffs. She never saw Natsume ate candy and whatever she do she can never make him eat sweet things and she knows no one can ever make her eat those kind of food, well except for Mikan.

"Mikan!" Aoi called Mikan. Mikan heard Aoi and looked at her. She waved her hand signaling her to come to them. Aoi immediately went there but before she can arrived there, she bumped to someone and made her ice cream stained that lower part of her dress.

She gasped. "Omygod!" then she remember the person she bumped. She looked at the person. "I'm...so...rry." Aoi was lost of words when she saw the person she just bumped. It was the same guy she saw earlier in the parking lot.

"Watch where you going, red eyes." the silver haired guy coldly said.

Aoi got pissed on what he called her and she glared at him. "Don't call me red eyes! I have a name you jerk!" She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I'm sorry. Good thing I didn't ruined you shirt."

"But you ruined yours." the guy said.

Aoi smiled at him. "It's no big deal--" she was cut off when the guy suddenly kneel infront of her. He let out a hanky and wiped the ice cream stain on her dress. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"Wiping the stain." he answered.

"You don't have to..." she was actually blushing right now! No one had ever done to her some thing like that and the first guy was actually gorgeous! Her heart is beating so fast right now.

"It was my fault." when he was done wiping, he stood up and looked at Aoi, still emotionless. "There."

Aoi hid her blush and smiled at him. "Thank you," she extend her arms. "I'm Aoi Hyuuga. You are?"

He accepted her hands and shook it. "Youichi Hijiri." he said. They look into each others eyes and they were lost in it. They were silent for a moment still holding each others hand. Until Aoi snapped out. She removed her hands and smiled at the guy. "Nice to meet you."

"Hn." When he said those words, Aoi immediately remembered Natsume. _They're so a like!_ she thought. "So, they're your parents?" Youichi asked as he looked at Mikan and Natsume who was looking at them with curious eyes.

Aoi shook her head. "No, it's my brother and well, her ex girlfriend."

"Ex?"

Aoi nodded. "They're trying to work their relationship back, i think."

Youichi chuckled. "I see."

"How about you? You're with who?" she asked him.

"Family." he simply answered. They fall into a silence. It was an awkward silence for Aoi. _Say something, Aoi. Say something! _she thought _But what? Ugh. What does usually Mikan says whenever she's with Natsume-nii? Ugh. Mikan-chan, I need you now!_

Before Aoi can think of something to talk about, Youichi had thought of something. "You wanna eat ice cream? You're other one became a crap."

Aoi giggled. "Sure, I'd love to."

"How about your parents? I mean, brother and his girlfriend."

"Ex," she corrected and she chuckled. "No worries, they're spending each other's time right now."

Youichi grab her hand and that made her blush, unknown to her the young lad was also blushing. "What are you doing?" Aoi asked.

"Holding your hand. Now, shut your mouth and let's eat ice cream." he said as he smiled at her, a small smile.

Aoi blushed and smiled back at him and intertwined her hands in him. "It's a date then." and they walk together towards the ice cream stand.

And that's the the start of Aoi Hyuuga and Youichi Hijiri's little friendship or wait, maybe something else eh? :)

---

While Aoi and Youichi had just started their little date, Mikan and Natsume who just finished eating their Fluff Puffs remained silent on what had just happened. Mikan's mouth hung opened while Natsume's face had a shocked expression but still he looks emotionless. They just can't believe it. Aoi Hyuuga had just found a boyfriend or that's what they thought.

"What was that?" Mikan said who just snapped out.

"Buriko had just found a boyfriend." Natsume stated as he was back to the emotionless Natsume.

Mikan grinned. "I knew I was right."

"About what?"

"Well, when we were in the parking lot, I saw that guy looking at Aoi in a weird way and I asked Aoi of she knows him but she denied it to me."

"Whatever. Aoi's big enough. She can handle her self." Natsume said.

"Oh wait! Natsume!" Mikan cried. "We need to make a song today! Narumi-sensei will asked for the song tomorrow."

Natsume moved his body to the left so his back is facing Mikan. "I'm sleepy."

Mikan turned Natsume's body. "Don't be a lazybum! Let's make, now!"

Natsume sat up and glared at me. "Fine, but you owe me,"

Mikan clapped her hands together. "Yay! But wait," she out a finger on her chin. "What would be the point of our song?"

Natsume sighed. "Idiot, you want to make a song but you don't know what song to make?"

"Sorry," she smiled innocently. "Why not think."

"You'll just crack up your tiny brain little girl. I'm going to make the lyrics, you make the melody. Understand?"

Mikan nodded and grinned. "Okay! But wait, I don't have a guitar or something."

"You can make the melody on your condominium and besides it's 3 in the afternoon, we're going to go home by 5."

Mikan nodded again and stood up. "I'm going to buy some food, okay?" Natsume rolled his eyes. "Whatever pig just don't dusturb me." Mikan giggled and ran inside the store.

* * *

It was 5:30 in the afternoon and Natsume, Mikan and Aoi's little date in the park had already finished. Natsume and Mikan is currently infront of the condominium where Mikan stayed. Aoi didn't come with them because her little date offered a ride and to Mikan's shock, Natsume allowed it.

"Thanks," Mikan smiled at Natsume.

"Sure." he answered. Mikan opened the car's door and went outside the car. She waved her hand to Natsume and she was about to enter the condo when Natsume called her.

"Polka," Mikan turned around. Natsume went out of his car. He walked towards Mikan and handed a piece of paper.

"The song," he said.

"Oh," Mikan accepted the paper and smiled. "Glad you finished it."

"Hn."

"I'll be going now. Thanks." she turned her body to enter the condominium when Natsume grab her arm and kissed her on the lips. Mikan's eyes widen on Natsume's sudden gesture. She didn't respond either she pushed him away. Natsume broke the kiss and leaned on Mikan's ear.

"I'm happy I spend my sweet Sunday with you," he huskily whispered and he walked away. He entered his car and went home. Mikan was left standing there, still shocked. She touched her lips and she can still feel Natsume's lips on hers. She opened the paper and looked at the song when she notice the lyrics a small smile form on her lips. She ran towards the elevator and hurriedly went to to her condo. She sat on her piano and started making a melody for the song.

* * *

**A/n:** that's it! Hope you like it!

**DROP A REVIEWWWW!**

**THANKS!! :)  
**


	17. And she's back

**A/n: I've updated late and i`m so sorry. My schedule became hectic, thanks to my studies. I'll try to update fast next time but I won't promise :)**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 17

_And she's back_

_

* * *

  
_

_  
_It was a peaceful morning in the academy. Students were doing their daily routine and so are the teachers. As some of them where whining and complaining why Monday came so fast,but a bubbly brunette was happily walking towards the teacher's faculty.

She was excited in handing the newly composed song that was made by Natsume and her. She was thrilled to see what will Narumi's reaction on the perfect song that they made. Well, maybe not perfect but for her it is perfect. It was composed by Natsume and she made the melody, it was like their love was reunited by this song. She can't help smiling about how romantic to think that their lost love was back again; well maybe not really official but she can feel it. Sooner or later she'll have Natsume again.

"Oi," and her moment was disturb by a cocky voice.

She turned around and saw Natsume who was looking at her like she was a crazy woman. "Oh, Natsume."

"Why are you smiling like that? You look crazy." He simply said.

She pouted. "I am not crazy. Is there anything wrong with smiling? Besides, a beautiful day starts with a bright smile."

"More like a stupid smile," he muttered as he grabs the paper that was on Mikan's hand. "You finish the melody last night?"

She nodded and grinned at him. "Of course!" she proudly said.

"First accomplishment ever?" he mocked.

"Why you!" she sighed. "I won't let you destroy my wonderful day so, tata! I have to go." She grab the paper and ran towards the faculty.

"Idiot," Natsume mumbled as he too, walks away.

----

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Mikan patiently knocked Narumi's office. She knocks for the third time and Narumi opened the door.

"Mikan," Narumi smiled at her. "Good morning."

She smiled back at him. "Good morning, Narumi-sensei!"

"Come in," he said as he widely open the door so Mikan can come in. Mikan nodded and entered the room. Narumi sat on the swivel chair. "Sit," he offered.

Mikan sit into the chair in front of the table. "Nice office you have here." She complimented.

"Thanks. So why are you here?"

She handed the sheet of paper to Narumi and he accepted it. "We finished the song."

Narumi unfolded the paper and read the lyrics of the song. He notices that there was something behind the lyrics. He folded back the paper. "Nice lyrics, Mikan."

"Natsume composed it. I just made the melody." She clarified.

"I'm sure this would be a wonderful song. Lyrics itself was fantastic what more the melody, right?" he said as he winked.

Mikan giggled. "Thank you, sensei." She stood up from her seat. "I have to go or I'd be late in class. See you later for the practice!" she waved her hand and went out to the room.

"Bye!" he waved back. He looked at the paper. "Yuka would be thrilled with this." He grabs the phone and dialled Yuka's number. After how many rings someone answered. "Hello Yuka, this is Narumi."

* * *

"He said that the lyrics were fantastic and if the lyrics is fantastic what more will be the melody eh?" Mikan happily said.

"I made the lyrics, so it's really fantastic." Natsume muttered as he took a bite on his sandwich.

Mikan and Natsume were currently on the Sakura tree having their break together. Their friends were all busy next week for the festival so they were all alone for now.

"I'm so exited on the festival!" she giggled as she ate the last piece of her food. "What about you, Natsume?"

"No," he grumpily said.

"Awwww, why not? There'll be a lot of nice things in that day! You know, you're just saying that because it's your first time, right? Don't worry, I'll accompany you." She winked at Natsume as he rolled her eyes.

"Shut up,"

"Aoi's right, you're really boring."

He glared at her at she stuck her tongue. "At least I'm not a loud mouth."

"Who are you calling loud mouth!?" she angrily shouted as she glared at Natsume.

"And an idiot too." He muttered.

And like a volcano, Mikan erupted as he whacked Natsume on the head. "Why you bastard! Don't call me idiot! I am not an idiot!" she said as she continued whacking Natsume's head.

"Is that a new way on showing your love with each other?" a mature voice said.

Mikan stopped whacking Natsume as they look at the owner of the voice. Both eyes widen when they saw the owner of the voice.

"Mom?" Mikan mumbled.

She smugly smiled. "The one and only."

Mikan pushed Natsume as she ran towards Yuka and hug her tight. Yuka giggled and hugged Mikan back. "Omygod! I miss you,"

"I miss you too, darling." Yuka broke the hug and look at Natsume. "Aren't you going to greet me, Natsume?"

Natsume rolled his eyes and smirk at her. "Hi."

Yuka chuckled. "You didn't change,"

"Yea, he's still the meanie Natsume."

"Shut up, idiot."

"I am not and idiot!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down." Yuka said trying to calm the two teenagers. An idea popped on her mind. "Let's have lunch together."

"Huh?" they dumbly both said.

Yuka grinned. "Let's have lunch. It's been 3 years since I left and we didn't see each other again from then on so I want you to tell me what happened to the both of you."

"But-"

"And I think you have a lot of interesting stories?" she grab the hands of Mikan and Natsume. "Let's go!" and she drag them outside the Academy.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me that you're going home mom?" Mikan pouted.

She sips her coffee. "Oh, stop being childish Mikan. I know you're busy so I don't want to disturb you. Now, let's stop the chitchatting about my story. Let's talk about the both of you."

"Us?" Mikan gulped.

Yuka nodded and grinned. "Yes, about the both of you. So what happened after I left?"

Natsume and Mikan didn't respond. They were silent, thinking of what'll they answer. Yuka left for states almost 3 years ago and since then she rarely calls or email Mikan for being busy. She didn't know about the break up of Mikan and Natsume but that's what Mikan and Natsume thought. Of course, even though Yuka isn't in Japan she still has her ears and eyes – Narumi.

He tells everything that happened to Mikan and Natsume. And when Narumi told her about the upcoming duet of Mikan and Natsume, she planned about surprising them but early this morning when Narumi reported about his prediction that sooner or later Natsume and Mikan will be back again so she decided to help and that's why she went home earlier than she planned.

"Tell me."

"A lot happened," Natsume simply answered.

Yuka sighed. "Fine. I know you're too lazy to tell me all those things so let's change the topic."

Mikan silently sighed. _Thank God_, she thought.

"There's an upcoming festival next week right?"

Mikan nodded. "How did you know?"

"Narumi told me," she slipped. She almost choked when she realize that she slipped.

"You know Narumi-sensei?" Mikan asked.

"Uhh, yeah. Sort of."

Natsume looked at her suspiciously. "So how did you know him? He didn't tell me that he knows you."

"We…uh, we were good friends when we were kids. Anyway, let's get over that. You're going to sing right?" she innocently smiled avoiding further questions from Natsume.

Mikan nodded and triumphantly smiled. "Yep! I and Natsume are going to sing this festival. You have to watch okay?"

"I'll never miss it for the world." She paused for a moment and then she remembers something. "Oh right, I remember something. There'll be a dance that time right? So you'd be Mikan's date right?" she asked as she turned her gaze to Natsume.

Mikan looked at Natsume and he looks like he has something on mind and when he smirks, she knows what'll be the answer. "Of course." He looked at Mikan. "Right, polka?"

"Yeaaaa." She unsurely answered.

Yuka giggled. "Oh, I'm glad you're still together."

Mikan just let out a fake laugh as Natsume rolled his eyes.

* * *

"You could have said No you know," Mikan muttered angrily as she shot daggers to Natsume who was infront of her.

They've arrived in their school and they were on their way to their classroom. Yuka left them in the restaurant first because she has an appointment to someone else.

"Will you just get over it?" he said with a hint of annoyance.

Natsume's in the peak of loosing his patience. Mikan have been babbling about him, being his date on the festival, since her mom was gone and he was getting deaf."

"I can't get over it!" she angrily said. "Why do you love pissing me off? You know that I don't want to go to that dance and because of you, you jerk… Ugh, I hate you!" she walks infront of Natsume. "I really hate you!"

He rolled his eyes. "You've been saying that sine the day we met, I already know that."

"Good you know that because that'll never change!" she sighed.

"Whatever," he muttered as he walk past Mikan.

"Don't you whatever me, Mister Hyuuga!" Mikan shouted. "Come back here! I'm not yet finish on you! Don't you think you can walk away just like that? After what you did! You made me go to that dance, you nasty bastard! I hate you so much! Ugh. I really really—"

"You really what?"

She was cut off when she realizes that Natsume's face was near to her. She gulp when she felt that the tip of their nose were already touching and they can feel each others breathe. Mikan's cheek turned into red.

"I…uh," she push Natsume but Natsume grab her arm making them back in their old position. "What…are you doing?"

"You're saying right? Now tell me how you hate me so I can hear closely." He said as he smirks.

"I…well, err." She stuttered as she tried to look away from Natsume's eyes who was looking at her like he was going to suck her soul anytime. "I hate you." She unsurely said.

"You do?" he smirks. "Then why are you blushing?"

"Me…blu-blushing?" _Damn it, why can't you speak clearly Mikan! Don't stutter._

"Yes, you're blushing." Natsume said as he leaned closer. Mikan closed her eyes, waiting for what'll happen next but then, speaking of kill joy.

"I believe that a hallway is a place where you walk not a place for you to flirt." Jinno's booming voice destroyed their moment.

Natsume moved away from Mikan as Mikan opened her eyes. She looked at Jinno and flashed a nervous smile. "Oh, Jin-Jin we aren't doing anything. Uh, I'm going inside the classroom, bye!" Mikan hurriedly said as she ran inside their classroom.

Natsume glared at Jinno as Jinno smirk. "You can kiss her next time."

"Shut it, old man." Natsume muttered as he slipped his hand in his pockets and controlling his finger so he can't middle finger Jinno. He too, entered the room, leaving Jinno alone.

When Natsume left, Jinno laughed and shook his head. "Teenagers now a days. They surely have weird ways in showing their love to each other."

* * *

**I'm sorry if it's ever short and boring :) I' promise the next chapter will be long enough. Review?**


	18. Memorable Festival

**SO MUCH FOR THE HAPPY ENDING**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: **Nope**

* * *

Chapter 18

* * *

"Hotaru, what do you think looks nice? The pink one or the red one?" Mikan asked her best friend who was busy doing her make up.

Hotaru stopped what she was doing and looked at Mikan who was raising two gowns, both look beautiful. "I prefer the red one," Hotaru answered.

"But that's Hyuuga's favourite colour," Mikan protested as she pouted.

"Why did you even ask me in the first place?" Hotaru said as she raised one of her eyebrows.

Mikan sighed and smiled, "The red one it is," she said as she ran towards the dressing room.

"Idiot," Hotaru muttered as she continued her business.

Tonight is the festival that they have been all waiting. Students, teachers, administrators and even parents are all exited about the festival. When the clock strikes 7, the festival will be officially on and students are expected to be at the centre ground, in front of the big auditorium with there dates on exactly at 6 pm. And it's already 4 in the afternoon and all students are busy preparing for the festival, especially for the upcoming ball.

All exited to dance with their dates and friends. All exited to witness the fireworks that will happen when midnight comes. All exited to have fun for soon they will graduate in this school and surely they will never experience these kinds of things again.

Mikan and Hotaru are on Hotaru's lab for she has a spare room inside there that is wide enough for them to change and beautify themselves.

Hotaru was done dressing up and all she needed is make up. She's wearing a purple off shoulder dress that has a ribbon tied on the chest part and she paired it with a black high heeled shoes. Her shoulder length raven haired was tied on a bun and she's using a bun that has rabbit on it, Ruka's gift actually.

She was done applying make up and then she stared herself on the mirror. She looked pretty and she doesn't look like the scary Hotaru Imai but she looked bare.

"Oh, jewelleries." She muttered as she opened a drawer and got a jewellery box. She opened it and it revealed a lot of jewelleries. The truth, she doesn't and will never like jewellery but right now, she thinks she needed to use some.

She took a necklace that has a letter H on it with all the diamonds that was glued all over the letter. She put in around her neck and after that she took a silver bracelet and diamond earrings and wore it. All Ruka's gift.

"I think that's enough," she said as she stood up and looked at her face from the mirror. She was beautiful.

"You're beautiful Hotaru," Mikan said as she looked at Hotaru while grinning at her.

Hotaru flash a small smile to her and said, "So are you."

Mikan was wearing a red tube dress that reaches her knees. Her red high heeled shoes compliment her outfit and her legs. Her long brown hair was lay down and it was into curls. She used a hair pin that has a cherry blossom on it and pinned it on her hair. She wore a necklace that has a half heart on it and has a 'Forever' written on it. Her diamond earrings and bracelet made her more beautiful.

Hotaru noticed her necklace, "Where's the other half of that?" she asked.

Mikan looked at her necklace and blushed, "Uh...Ano…It's on…you know," she stuttered as Hotaru smirked. "Oh, so Natsume has the other half?"

Mikan nodded, "It was a actually an anniversary gift." She said as she remembered what happened on that day. Hotaru notice her long face. "Why the long face Mikan? Shouldn't you be happy?"

Mikan nodded and smiled. "You're right."

Then the door slammed open and there was Anna, Nonoko and Sumire looking stunning and gorgeous. Sumire was wearing a black V-neck dress that made her cleavage clearly shown. Her permed hair was tied up in a bun leaving some bangs and her black flat top high heeled shoes made her outfit look fabulous. Diamonds and some jewellery was also part of her fabulous outfit.

Anna was wearing a midnight blue that has a think sleeve on it. Her hair was tied up and her silver high heeled sandals really match her dress. As the same as the three girls, diamond as gems were everywhere on her body. She looked simple but stunning.

Nonoko has the shocking change. She wore a tube V-neck black gown, like Sumire, some part of her chest was shown. Her really high heeled red sandals that have little diamond on the center really matched her outfit. And her hair! Oh her long silky blue hair was gone. No, she didn't get bald but it was now short, shorter that Hotaru's and she even had bangs. Her hair was chopped short and it's already up to her below her ears and she putted bangs on her hair. She was gorgeous and totally the bitchy Nonoko.

"Hey y'all" Nonoko said while grinning.

"Who killed your hair?" Mikan asked as she looked at Nonoko's short hair. "Your precious long hair that you really take good care of!"

Nonoko giggled, "I decided to have a new look, besides will be graduating soon, and Kitsunume agreed with it."

"Ain't she look like a bitch?" Sumire said while smirking.

Anna laughed, "Yeah who would have thought my twin here has a bitchy side?"

Nonoko laughed, "Are you biatches ready? The boys are waiting downstairs."

"We're ready. Let's go." Hotaru said and they all left the laboratory and proceeded to their dates.

---

"Hey girls," Koko greeted and when she saw Nonoko's hair, his eyes widen. "Whoa, who tortured your hair?"

Nonoko giggled and linked her arms to Kitsunume's, "I need a haircut,"

"And you tortured your hair?" Yuu asked still surprise on her girlfriend's twin's new hair. "You don't look twins anymore."

Anna and Nonoko laughed and they said at the same time, "Get over it."

Ruka cleared his throat and said, "I don't like to kill your little moment but we need to go. It's almost six," he informed.

"Ruka's right. We need to go," Yuu said as he held Anna's hand and they slowly walked towards the center ground. The others were following them, leaving Mikan and Natsume who was looking at each other awkwardly.

"Hi," Mikan said.

"Hi," Natsume replied.

"Uh…you look good." Mikan complimented as she looked at Natsume with a smile on her face.

"I always look good," he said while smirking at the pouting Mikan. "And you look gorgeous," he added.

Mikan blushed and smiled at him, "Thank you,"

"Ahem," Sumire cleared her throat.

They all snapped out and looked at Sumire who's with Koko and smirking at them, "Continue your lovey dovey there later but we need to go." And then they left the love birds.

"Shut up," Natsume scowled at them.

Mikan giggled, "Let's go?"

Natsume smirked and nodded. "Let's go." He said as she intertwined his hands to Mikan's hand. Mikan didn't remove her hands but instead she squeezed Natsume's hand, telling him that she'll be with him all the way.

* * *

"Welcome students, parents, visitors, administrators and teachers to the school's 95th festival. This festival has been celebrated for 95 years now and hoping we will still celebrate these for the next years." Narumi's booming voice was heard in the whole campus. "And now, the festival has finally started!" he happily said.

Everyone cheered and clapped their hands. Narumi was smiling brightly at them as he continued, "And now, a lot of things will happen in our celebration. First, we will let you have your dinner first, we don't want hungry students right? And then we will have a little performance from each level and when the clock strikes twelve we will have fireworks!" he said as he clapped his hands, "And when the fireworks ends, the last dance will be on!" all students cheered and clapped their hands again, "I know you guys are all exited and so, let us all start and celebrate the school's festival. Have fun," he ended his speech, bowed from the audience and went down from the stage.

Jinno went to the stage and grab the microphone, "Students you are now free to have your dinner," he announced and everyone scattered and went to their respective tables and started to have their dinner.

---

Mikan and gang have reserved a table for them, all thanks to Hotaru Imai's power and they gathered them and started eating.

"Ruka, get me some crabs." Hotaru ordered Ruka as she ate her 5th crab.

Ruka nodded and followed Hotaru as he went to the buffet table and got some more crabs.

Mikan and Natsume saw how Hotaru just turned Ruka as her slave, "Poor Ruka," Mikan said in pity.

"I wonder what he saw from the cold Imai." Natsume said as he ate his steak.

"Hey, Hotaru isn't that bad once you get to know her." Mikan argued. "She's really just, you know, greedy and cold but she's really kind and a person you can rely on."

"Yeah, you can rely to her if you have money," he sarcastically said as he looked on how Ruka served 5 crabs to Hotaru's plate.

"You really hate Hotaru, eh?" She asked as she stared at Natsume. Since the first day that they met, Hotaru and Natsume aren't really in good terms. There cold attitude makes them get into each other's nerve and that made them silent enemies.

"You have no idea," he said as he continued eating. Mikan sighed and started to finish her food.

As they were all chit-chatting with their dates and eating the yummy food that the buffet was serving, a sweet animal lover and a cold Ice Queen was eating and talking softly about their little plan.

"Ruka," Hotaru whispered his name.

Ruka who was munching his food looked at his girlfriend, "Yes?"

"Have you heard about the saying 'Don't talk when you're mouth is full'?" Hotaru said as she rolled her eyes. "Anyway, we will do our plan after the dance."

"Are you sure about this, Hotaru? Won't it make a trouble?" Ruka worriedly asked as he looked at Natsume and Mikan who was eating silently.

"There's no other way, Ruka. Their hearts aren't ready to be open again unless they will solve what happened on the past." Hotaru explained.

Ruka was silent as he thought if their plan will really work out. He knew they needed this but he just thought that there plan will be too much. "Will she arrive?"

Hotaru nodded, "Yes. Anytime by now, she'll be here but she made sure she will not let them see her or else she will be so dead."

"But Hotaru-"

"You told me to help you and now I'm helping you and you're backing out?" she said as she shot him a death glare. "Are you doubting my plan and my intelligent brain?"

Ruka shook his head, "No no, but I'm just afraid that they might be hurt after this."

"Whatever you do, you can never avoid hurt, Ruka. Without love, there'll be no pain and without pain there'll be no love. Paste that on your brain," she said as she got up and walked to the buffet to get some crabs.

Ruka was left and he sighed as he stared at the lovers in front of him who was now happily talking with each other. "Oh, I hope this will turn out fine. God, help us." He said as he followed his girlfriend on the buffet.

---

Dinner hasn't ended yet and Mikan is already finished with her food so she decided to take a walk on the school's garden. No student stayed in the garden so it was really silent there. She sighed as she remembered that any minute from now they will perform their masterpiece. A small smiled form on her lips. She'll be singing with Natsume again.

Again for the second time.

She can't help but laugh as she recalled what happened when she and Natsume performed in the Alice Academy. Oh how she loved that moment. It was one of the moments that took her breathe away and she hoped it will happen again. She sighed. What was she thinking? It will never happen.

But who knows? Maybe one day, she and Natsume will be back together. Though she may not know what'll happen in the future but she's happy right now that at least she's sharing a wonderful friendship with Natsume though it still a little bit awkward but she's contented with it.

She saw a bench in front of the little pond and sat on the bench, admiring the full moon in the sky. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes and she started to sing a song.

"_What day is it? And in what month" _she started singing, "_This clock never seemed so alive."_

"_I can't keep up and I can't back down. I've been loosing so much time." _A voice joined her. She was shocked on the familiar voice and she turned her head and there was Natsume Hyuuga, hands in his pocket, looking so gorgeous with the infamous smirk on his handsome face, staring at the girl he love so dearly.

"Natsume?" she said in surprise. "Why are you here?"

Natsume didn't answer her but instead he walked towards Mikan and he offered his hand. Mikan looked at Natsume and she took his hand while smiling. He wrapped his hands in her waist and she snaked her arms around his neck.

"What are we doing?" Mikan asked while chuckling.

Natsume started to move and dance slowly. Mikan smiled and followed him. "_Cause it's you and me and all of the people,"_ Natsume sang as he stared directly on Mikan's chocolate eyes.

Mikan smiled and continued the song, "_, and I don't why, I can't keep my eyes off you"_ she sang as she swayed with Natsume.

"_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out of right. I'm tripping on words. You get my head spinning. I don't know where to go from here." _They both sang in the same time as they laughed together and separated their bodies from each other. They sat on the bench and looked at the moon.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Mikan asked while smiling brightly.

"It is," Natsume agreed. "Like you," he added as he looked at Mikan.

Mikan looked at Natsume, surprised on what he said. "Wha…t?" she stuttered.

Natsume let out a throaty laugh and caressed Mikan's face. "Mikan," he said as Mikan's heart started to beat fast when he called her with her first name. "It's been 2 years since I touched you like this, since we sang that song, since I felt you this close, since I called you by your name and those two years I've been longing for you, for your smile, for your touch and for your kiss." He said while smiling at Mikan.

Mikan was silent that time. She doesn't know how to react? Is she hallucinating or did Natsume just say those words to her? "Natsume," she choked out. She was about to say something but Natsume stopped her.

"I want you to know that for those two years in my life, you were never replaced in my heart. You never left in my mind, not even a second for my heart only belongs to you, only to you Mikan Sakura." He paused for awhile and then continued, "I know it's not yet the right time to ask you to be mine again and it's not yet the right time to ask for your forgiveness and tell you that I want you back but Mikan, since the day that I met you and up to now, you're the only girl that I've love." He said,

"I love you, Mikan Sakura. Always have and always will." He said as he leaned closer and captured Mikan's lip. Mikan was shock on Natsume's sudden action but she closed her eyes and pulled Natsume close to her. Natsume was the one who broke the kiss as he smiled, "Remember that, polka because I will not repeat that again." And then he left her.

He left her in the bench; he left her in darkness, once again. As soon as Natsume's figure was gone, she touched her lips and closed her eyes. She can still feel Natsume's warm touch, soft lips and hot kisses. Oh, if he could just let her talk and tell all the things that she wanted to say, she would.

She would tell him how she hates him for leaving her. She would tell him how she hates him for making out with Luna and made her heart shattered in to pieces. She would tell him how she hates him for destroying her hopes and dreams. She would tell him how she hates him for bullying, teasing and annoying her. How she hated him for still making her love him after all the hurt, the pain and the sadness that he brought to her.

"Natsume," she whispered his name as she touched the necklace on her neck. She smiled and closed her eyes. "I love you too, you idiot."

* * *

Dinner has ended and it means that the presentation of each talent by each year level will start any minute from now. Everyone has positioned them self in front of the stage, waiting for the production that they have been all waiting.

On the back stage, a brunette was pacing back and forth on their dressing room, looking so nervous and like she's going to faint any minute from now. The young lad in front of her looked at her like she was an insane woman. He rolled his eyes and thought; _she had been pacing back and forth for 3 minutes now. Ain't she feeling dizzy? _

"Oi," Natsume called her.

But she just simply ignored him and kept pacing back and forth. Natsume sighed, "Oi, polka." He called again but just like the other time, he was ignored again. "Baka," he muttered as he stood up and walked towards her back and when she turned around, she was surprised to see Natsume in front of her, and so she shouted and lost her balance. She was about to fall down but Natsume caught her.

She was gasping for breathe when she realized their position, she stood up and looked at Natsume with a glare on her eyes. "God, Natsume, don't scare me like that."

"Will you calm down?" he said as he sat back at the chair.

"I am calm!" she retorted as she sat beside Natsume. "I am calm,"

"You're pacing back and forth for 3 minutes now, you've been biting your nails and you're eyebrows are furrowed like your thinking really hard and your hands are shaking, right, you're calm." He mockingly said as he earned a light punch from Mikan.

"You know it's my first time to sing in the academy and I'm kind of nervous." She said as she leaned her back on the chair. "What if everything will go wrong?" she looked at Natsume.

Natsume looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Nothing will go wrong, polka. You're being paranoid."

She was about to say something when someone opened the door. They all looked at the doorway and there was Narumi looking happily at them. "Good evening Mikan-chan and Natsume-kun," he greeted at them. Natsume just shrug while Mikan smiled back at him.

"Oh you look lovely, Mikan." He complimented as he received a glare from the raven haired lad beside Mikan.

Mikan giggled, "Thank you, Narumi-sensei."

"Oh, anyway, I have to tell you something." He said as he clapped his hands joyfully, "You'll be the next to perform! So come come come, you're on, I'll be waiting at the back stage." And with that he left the room.

Mikan's eyes widen and she gasped for air. "I think I'm going to puke," she said as she ran to the cr.

---

Natsume and Mikan were on the back stage now with Ruka and Anna with them. They were there to give hugs and goodlucks to them.

"Wait, where's Hotaru and the others?" Mikan asked as she looked puzzled.

"Oh, Hotaru and the others are at the VIP seats. They just send us here to tell you goodluck," she said as she hug Mikan and smiled at Natsume.

Mikan squealed and hug her back while Natsume just nodded at her. "I think we better go, Anna." He said as he both smiled at the two young teens in front of them. "Goodluck Natsume and Mikan," he said as they both said there goodbyes and went out of the back stage.

When the two teens left, Narumi entered the back stage and said, "You're on. Goodluck." He said while smiling.

Natsume looked at Mikan who was looking so nervous. He grabbed her shoulders and made her look at him. "Polka, breathe." He said.

"I'm nervous,"

"Don't worry," he smiled as he whispered. "I'm here." And then he leaned and captured her lips. When they broke the kiss, they held there hands and went inside the stage.

Everyone was clapping, squealing, screaming and cheering, especially the Natsume-Ruka fan club and Mikan-Hotaru fan club. They even made a tarpaulins and banners as a sign of support to their idols. Some were:

**WE LOVE YOU NATSUME HYUUGA! MARRY ME!**

Or

**NATSUME HYUUGA YOU'RE SO HOT MAKE ME YOURS! ! **

Or

**MIKAN SAKURA, MY ROOM IS OPEN 24/7 ;)**

Or

**MIKAN SAKURA, GO OUT ME YOU'RE FREAKING HOOOOOOOOOOOT! :)**

And

**NATSUME AND MIKAN BE OURS! **

Mikan leaned at Natsume's ear and whispered, "I hate the third one," she whispered as she gulped.

Natsume nodded and glared at the fan boys, "I agree."

They all walked towards the piano and the guitar that was place on the middle of the stage. Mikan sat on the piano and Natsume got the guitar. The spotlight was only at spotted on them, and no one else.

There was a silence when Mikan pressed a key. She stared at Natsume who's smirking at her, telling her to calm and start the song. She smiled back at him and started to play the song.

_Mikan: Sorry I never told you  
All I wanted to say  
And now it's too late to hold you  
'Cause you've flown away  
So far away_

_Natsume: Never had I imagined  
Living without your smile  
Feeling and knowing you hear me  
It keeps me alive_

_Both: Alive_

_Both: And I know you're shining down on me from heaven_

_Natsume: Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together_

_Mikan: One sweet day_

_Mikan: Darling I never showed you  
Assumed you'd always be there_

_Natsume: Darling I never showed you  
Assumed you'd always be there_

_Both: And I miss the love we shared_

_Mikan: And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way_

_Both: And I know eventually we'll be together_

_Natsume: One sweet day _

_Both: Although the sun will never shine the same again  
I'll always look to a brighter day  
Lord I know when I lay me down to sleep  
You will always listen as I pray_

_Both: And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day_

_Mikan: Sorry I never told you_

_Both: Sorry I never told you_

There was a silence for a moment when Hotaru stood up and clapped her hands looking happily at her best friend and best enemy on the stage. Everyone looked at the Ice Queen with awe and followed her. They all stood up, smiled at the couple and clapped their hands. Fan Boys and Fan Girls were crying for they have success a wonderful moment on how two young teenagers confess there love using that song.

They may not understand why the song sound that they really missed each other's company but they surely understand that the song was there way of showing on how they truly love each other.

Mikan stood up and Natsume put his guitar down. They walked towards in front of everybody, hand in hand with Mikan's wide smile and Natsume's infamous smirk. Everyone was still cheering on how the performance was so touching and wonderful.

They bowed down and walked inside the back stage. And there was Narumi, smiling at them. "I'm so proud of you two," he happily said as he hugged Mikan, ignoring Natsume's glare.

Mikan giggled and hugged Narumi back. "Thank you, Narumi-sensei." She broke the hug and smiled at him. "I'm glad you're happy about the presentation."

"Happy?" he said as he raised his eyebrow. "I'm not happy. I'm pleased, joyful, glad, pleased, contented, thrilled, delighted, over joyed, enchanted and and and and…oh, Mikan, no words can tell how happy I am!" he cheered as he danced around and entered the stage.

Natsume and Mikan sweatdropped on Narumi's reaction. They stared at each other and laughed. Mikan chuckled, "I'm glad it turned out right,"

Natsume smirked, "Yeah, me too."

"Mikan!" Nonoko, Sumire and Anna called her. Mikan looked at them and they all came running at her and the three hug her tight that she can't almost breathe. "Congratulations!" they squealed happily.

"A…nna, S-s-s-umire…N-…Nonoko. I…can't…breathe," she choked out.

Yuu came to the rescue as he tried to pulled Mikan away from them, "Girls, girls, Mikan can't breathe anymore." He worriedly said as he successfully pulled Mikan out. Mikan touched her chest as she gasped for air.

The three sheepishly smiled and winked, "Sorry Mikan."

"The fireworks will start, come on." Called Koko as they walked towards the school's garden where the fireworks will happen.

Students were all there with there dates waiting for the fireworks to start. Anna and Yuu were seated on one of the bench with Nonoko and Kitsunume. Sumire and Koko were standing beside an oak tree, holding each other's hand while Hotaru and Ruka where on Hotaru's newest invention, a flying mat, they were sitting there, Hotaru's leaning on Ruka's shoulder while his hand were wrapped on her waist.

"Hotaru," he called her.

Hotaru didn't answer him and so Ruka continued, "I…well…you see…" he stuttered as he sighed in defeat, "Nevermind,"

Hotaru looked at him and said, "What?"

He shook his head, "Nothing."

"Tell me," she said as she looked at him straight in the eyes.

Ruka stared at Hotaru's curious eyes and he kissed her forehead. "From the day that you shoot me from your baka gun, from the day that you called me gay, from the day you patted my bunny like it's yours and from the day you smiled at me, I know it was you who I wanted to spent my life forever. And graduation is near and I don't want to be separated from you, so," he took a box on his pocket and opened it.

There was a ring that has a 2 karat diamond on it. "Hotaru Imai, you're the first girl who didn't swoon over my handsome face. You're the first girl who tortured me like this. You're the first girl who treated my bunny as a precious thing. You're the first girl who looked beyond my pretty face. And you're my first crush, first love and I wanted you to be my last," he smiled as he asked the question he've been wanting to ask. "Will you spend the rest of your life with me?"

Hotaru looked at the ring and then to Ruka. "You said a lot of things and all you wanted to ask is to be your wife?" she rolled her eyes and muttered. "Pathetic."

"Hey! That was from the heart."

"But Ruka Nogi, though how pathetic, looser or stupid you are, you're still my Ruka Nogi." She said as she planted a kiss on Ruka's cheeks, "Yes, I'd like to spend—" But before she can say anything Ruka captured her lips and Hotaru gladly kissed him back.

They were almost out of breath and they broke the kiss. "I love you, Hotaru Imai."

Hotaru smacked him on the head and smiled, "I love you too, idiot." And Ruka slipped the ring on Hotaru's finger. Hotaru raised her hand and looked at the finger. "Next time, give me a more expensive diamond."

"It comes from my blood, sweat and tears you know," he protested.

Hotaru rolled her eyes, "You're overreacting," she paused, "And you know, you really look like gay. When my mom met you she was surprised to see you, she thought I was a lesbian."

Ruka blushed in embarrassment, "Hotaru…"

"And…" before Hotaru can say anything Ruka cut her off.

"Hotaru, you're ruining the moment." He said as he poked her forehead.

"Whatever," she grumbled. "But accept it, you look like gay."

"Hotaru!"

---

And when all the couples were having their own moment with each other, the two teens where on their Sakura tree, waiting for the fireworks to launch. They weren't holding each other's hand like Sumire and Koko or leaning with each other like Ruka and Hotaru. They were just there, sitting. The other one was closing his eyes while the other one was just staring at the sky.

The silence was deafening Mikan so she nudged Natsume. Natsume opened his eyes and looked at her, "What?"

"Nothing," she mumbled as she stared at the sky. "The fireworks should start by now,"

"Hn,"

Mikan gasped as her eyes widen, "Ohmygod! Maybe we can't see it here!"

"Idiot," Natsume said, "Don't be stupid. It can be clearly seen here. We can even see everybody from here."

"Oh," was only Mikan's smart response.

"Idiot,"

"I'm not!" she protested as she whacked Natsume's head.

"What the hell, polkadots?" he said as he rubbed his head.

Mikan stuck her tongue out, "Don't call me that!"

"Okay," he paused for awhile until he raised Mikan's dress, "Oh, so you're apples now, huh?" he said as he smirked.

Mikan's face flushed in embarrassment and like a volcano, she exploded. "WHY YOU FREAKIN' PREVERT!" she shouted as she tried to strangle Natsume to death. "HOW DARE YOU LOOK AT MY UNDERWEAR? PERVERT! JERK! ASSHOLE! BASTARD! I—" but before she can finish cursing Natsume an explosion occurred.

Mikan stopped and stood up, and there were the fireworks. She smiled brightly and forgot what just happened to them. "Natsume, look!" she happily beamed.

"I can see it," he answered.

Mikan sat back beside Natsume and sighed, "It looks beautiful."

Natsume rolled his eyes, "It's just a fireworks, Apples."

Mikan glared at him. "Shut up" and she continued looking at the fireworks.

There was a silence again as they remembered something about the fireworks. It was during the fireworks when Natsume confessed his love to Mikan and it was also during the fireworks when Mikan accepted his love.

"Apples," he called her.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember when…when I confessed my love to you during fireworks?" he asked as he stared at Mikan.

Mikan looked at him and nodded, "Uh-huh. Why?"

"Nothing. I just remembered it. It was one of the most beautiful days of my life," he said as he looked at the fireworks.

Mikan, who was still looking at him, smiled. "Me too." She softly said as she looked at the fireworks.

And then a music starts to play. "It's the dance." She said as she watched students to go back to the auditorium and starts to dance.

"You wanna dance?" he asked.

Mikan smiled, "I'd love to." And so they walked towards the auditorium where they saw all students dancing with their dates.

Hotaru saw Mikan with Natsume, "Look." She said to Ruka as Ruka turned his head and looked at his bestfriend walking towards the audi with the girl he loves.

"I'm happy for them," he said and they continued dancing.

When Natsume and Mikan arrived, the song has ended and another song started to play. Natsume wrapped his hands around Mikan's waist and Mikan did too wrapped her arms around Natsume's nape.

_The stars lean down to kiss you_

_And I lie awake and miss you_

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

"The song's nice," Mikan said.

"It is," Natsume agreed.

_Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
_

_But I'll miss your arms around me _

_I send a postcard to you dear_

_Cause I wish you were here_

They looked at each other's eyes. Crimson met Chocolate. They were lost on each other's eyes as they danced like there's no one watching at them. Though Mikan still denies it, she can't hide the fact that she still love Natsume. Even if she tries to forget him, she just can't let Natsume be out in her mind and in her heart.

She never thought that this lad in front of him can be hard to forget.

_I'll watch the night turn light-blue_

_But it's not the same without you_

_Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

As he stare to the girl he loves, he can't help but smile. He never thought he'll be close again with Mikan after what happened to them. All his life, he have been waiting for someone to open his heart and prove to him that love do exist and there he found Mikan Sakura.

The girl who brought light on his darkest days and made him believe that everyone deserves to be love. Mikan made him felt a lot of things that he never felt before. Example, jealousy. Never in his life that he was jealous to someone and when he met Mikan, he can't help but feel jealous whenever some guy will be close to Mikan.

_The silence isn't so bad_

_Till I look at my hands a feel sad_

Natsume held Mikan's hand and intertwined his hand to hers as they continued to dance.

_Cause the spaces between my fingers_

_Is right where yours fit perfectly_

_I'll find repose post in new ways_

_Though I haven't slept in two days_

_Cause coldness nostalgia chills me to the bone_

"I like your dress," Natsume complimented as he looked at her dress. "Red, my favourite colour."

"Thank you." She smiled, "Well, Hotaru told me to wear it. I'm glad you like it."

Natsume smirked, "You look sexy when you wear red."

Mikan blushed, "Shut up,"

Natsume throw out a throaty laughed as he looked at the blushing face of Mikan.

_But drenched in Vanilla Twilight_

_I'll sit on the front porch all night_

_Waist-deep in thought because when I think of you_

_I don't feel so alone_

_I don't feel so alone_

_I don't feel so alone_

_As many times that I'll blink_

_I'll think of you tonight_

"Natsume," Mikan called him. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Hn,"

"Well," Mikan began. "Did you miss me when we you know," she asked as hide the blush on her face.

"You have no idea how I missed you Mikan. Everyday, I think of you, I think of the good memories we shared a long time ago and wishing that we can still make more memories." He answered as he earned a smile from Mikan's face. "You? Did you miss me?"

"I miss you more than words can say," she simply answered as she earned a small smile from the Hyuuga's face.

_I'll think of you tonight_

_When violet eyes get birghter_

_And heavy wings grow lighter  
_

_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

_And I'll forget the world that I knew_

_But I swear I won't forget you_

_Oh, If my voice could reach back through the past_

_I'd whisper in your ear_

_Oh, darling, I wish you were here_

And with that the song has ended but Mikan and Natsume's hand were still holding each other's bodies.

They don't want to be separated again because it hurts to be separated from your other half, your missing rib.

"Mikan, Natsume." A familiar voice called their name.

They separated from each other and looked at the person who called them and their eyes widen when they saw who the person was.

"L-Luna?" Mikan said in horror.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Natsume cursed as he glared at Luna.

Luna gulped and said, "I'm here to fix what happened to us."

Mikan looked at Luna in disgust and looked at Natsume, "Was this all your plan?"

"Mikan, no."

"Stop fooling around, Hyuuga." She spat as she glared at him. "And I thought you've change. And I thought I could accept you now but I was wrong." And with that she ran away.

"Mikan!" Natsume called her. He looked at Luna as if she was the dirtiest thing he ever saw. "Go away," and then he followed Mikan.

"Natsume!" Luna called him. She sighed and she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and gasped when she saw the scary Imai Hotaru and the gang. "Follow them. Fix this or you won't go out in this academy alive." She threatened as Luna gulped and nodded. She ran after the two teens, leaving Hotaru and her friends.

"Hotaru," Sumire called her. "Can you explain what the hell is going on?"

"Not here, follow me." She ordered as she walked away and the others followed her, confused on what is happening to their friends and who the hell is Luna Koizumi.

* * *

**Songs:**

**Mikan and Natsume's duet - One Sweet Day by Mariah Carey  
**

**During the dance - Vanilla Twilight by Owl City**

**A/n: I would like to thank ** **for suggesting the song "One Sweet Day". Thank you so much sweety :) This chapter is for you. I hope you like it :)**

**Review? Happy New year!**


	19. Truth

**SO MUCH FOR THE HAPPY ENDING**

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: NOPE.**

Chapter 19**  
**

**

* * *

**

"So can you tell us, who the hell is that Luna Koizumi?" Sumire's impatiently said as she crossed her arms under her chest.

They were in Hotaru's laboratory, waiting for the answers of all their questions. They really don't understand why Mikan was affected when she saw that Luna and what's her connection with Natsume Hyuuga? Hundreds of questions were filled in their minds and only Hotaru and Ruka can answer all this questions.

Hotaru sat at the chair beside Ruka and looked everyone with her worried violet eyes. "I will tell you the story but promise me one thing…"

"What is it?" Nonoko asked.

Hotaru cleared her throat and said. "Whatever that is revealed in this room, stays in this room, understood? And I'm trusting you as how I trust own self."

"Aye, aye captain!" Koko happily replied.

Sumire pinched her boyfriend on the cheek and said. "We're not in Spongebob, idiot. Be serious." She looked at Hotaru and said. "Spill the dits."

Hotaru sighed and started the story. "Mikan and Natsume were ex lovers back in Alice Academy…" she started as all ears and eyes were focused on her.

Hotaru told them every detail about Mikan and Natsume's love story. Ruka was there to support his girlfriend whenever she loses her control and slowly breaks down. As everyone listens to the answers of their questions, they were all shocked on the story behind Mikan and Natsume's past.

Who knew this two were ex lovers? Who knew that Luna was the one broke the two apart? The only thing Mikan told them was they were childhood friends and they were stupid to buy it. They were obvious about Natsume's feeling for Mikan and vice versa but they didn't knew that these feelings that they shared started two years ago.

As Hotaru finished the story, Sumire was the first one who reacted. "I'm really shock right now that I can't even think of questions to ask but I have a question that never left my mind ever since I saw this Luna whoever." She stared at Hotaru with those questionable look. "Why is she here in the vicinity of our school, ruining Mikan and Natsume's moment? Who brought her here?"

Ruka looked at Hotaru with those worried eyes. What will be their reaction when they'll know about the plan? Hotaru looked Sumire straight in the eyes and answered her question with a one simple word. "Me."

All of them, except for Ruka, gasped. They don't understand why Hotaru did this to Mikan. "What?" Nonoko reacted. "But why?"

"Yes, Imai. Why? She's your best friend! How could you?" Sumire retorted as she slammed her bare hands on the table.

"Honey, calm down." Koko held Sumire's hand, trying to calm her down.

"I'm doing this because it's the only way." Hotaru bravely answered Sumire. "She's the only one who could answer Mikan's question on why did Natsume kissed Luna! She's the one who could make a way to bring them back."

"But she could also be the reason for them to drift apart, again!" Sumire stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Ruka called Sumire.

"I'm helping Mikan."

"No!" Hotaru shouted as she walked towards Sumire. "Don't you dare."

"She can't handle this!" Sumire snapped.

Hotaru lost her patience and snapped back. "She's a big girl now. She needs to handle the truth and to face the past in order for her to move on! You think it's easy for me to see her like that? No, its not. She's my best friend and I want her to be happy that's why I made this plan to save her from the heart aches."

There was a silence after Hotaru broke down and released her feelings. They've known Hotaru ever since they stepped grade 8 and they never saw her like this. Mad. Sad. Worried. They never heard her talk that long for she was the Ice Queen that they all feared.

Sumire sighed and apologized to Hotaru. "I'm sorry. Maybe I over reacted from the happenings. It's too fast. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. We just need to wait, for now." She replied as she walked towards the window.

There she saw a young lad, a brunette and a bitchy looking girl. All look hysterical, trying to fight for their own side.

"Hotaru," Ruka's voice called her.

She looked at him and hugged him tight. "Ruka…"

"Shh," he whispered and he pecked her on the cheek. "It will be alright, okay? I'll be here."

She broke the hug and looked back at the view. "I hope it will…"

* * *

"Mikan!" Natsume called the love of his life as she was running away from him.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted back as she stopped in the Sakura tree and panted loudly. She held her chest as she panted loudly.

She doesn't understand why this thing should happen. She was ready to forgive Natsume and give her heart again to him. She was ready to be with him again and forget what happened in the past. But why should Luna be back? Why should she ruin her happy ending again? Was this all their plan to hurt her again? Was it?

Questions were filled on her brain and all she need is answers. Before she'll be crazy…

"Mikan," a familiar voice called her name. The voice she doesn't want to hear yet.

She turned around and faced the crimson-eyed lad who captured and broke her heart. She gave him the deadliest glare she could ever show. "I said leave me alone, Hyuuga!"

He stepped near her but she stopped him. "Don't come near. Don't you dare."

"Mikan, please let me explain." Natsume started as he looked Mikan with those pleading crimson eyes. "I don't know what the hell that Koizumi is doing here. It's not our plan—"

She cut him off, "Save all the lies, Hyuuga. I've had enough with them."

"Will you listen to me!" Natsume shouted as he held Mikan's arm.

Mikan tried to removed Natsume's hand but he was holding it too tight. "Let me go, you jerk!"

"Mikan…Natsume," another voice joined their conversation. They all looked at the person who had just joined them. It was none other than Luna.

Mikan gave out a sarcastic laugh, "Oh, look. It's your girlfriend. Are we gonna have a reunion here, eh?"

Luna went closer to them, "Mikan, Natsume. I'm so sorry. I'm here not to ruin your relationship. I'm here to save it."

Natume mockingly answered, "Oh congratulations. You did a good job."

"Will you let me go?" Mikan shouted as she harshly removed Natsume's hand into her arm. She looked at Luna coldly and said, "Aren't you satisfied on what you did to me? You've already won, Luna. I lost. I give up. Can't you just leave me alone?"

Luna's tears poured down into her eyes. "Mikan, ever since that incident my conscience was bugging me. And I wanted to change all my mistakes. Please, just give me one chance to explain everything."

"One chance." Mikan repeated.

Luna happily answered. "Thank you! Just let me explain what happened. It's up to you to believe or not. Will you let me explain?"

Mikan looked at Natsume who was staring back at her, waiting for her response. She looked back at Luna who was looking sincere on what she was planning. She sighed, "Fire in the hole."

Luna let out a deep sigh and opened her mouth. "Remember when I got humiliated on our Math class because I tried to humiliate you?" Luna began as she earned a glare from Natsume. "I saw how you try to protect me from humiliation and so I got guilty for all the bad things I've done from you. After the class, I planned on being friends with you and apologize on my rude attitude towards you."

Mikan stared Luna in disbelief. Who knew this bitch knows how to apologize? Luna continued the explanation. "I was about to follow you on the library when I saw Natsume on the hallways. He was alone and I bet he was waiting for you. And so an evil plan popped to my mind…"

_Flashback_

_Luna's P.O.V_

_I approached Natsume who was standing alone in the dessert hallway. He ignored me so I talked to him. "Hey Nat," I said as I flashed a flirty smile trying to get his attention. But as always, I failed._

_I sighed and erased the evil plan in my head and just go with the angelic plan that I thought earlier. I was about to leave when I saw you walking towards our direction. Luckily, Natsume didn't saw you. And an evil thought struck in my mind._

"_Look, Natsume its Mikan." I said so I can get his attention and I did. He looked at my direction and saw you but before he can move and go to you, I held his face and kissed him on the lips. He was shocked on what I did so he hadn't push me away from him. And because you were about to change direction, I let out a loud moan._

_You fell on my trap and saw me kissing him. Natsume was about to push me away when I moaned but you came first. He didn't know what to do that time, I could tell. You ran away and so he followed you leaving me alone in that hallway._

_End of flashback_

"By that time, I thought I won. But when I heard about that you left the school, I got guilty. I couldn't sleep for days because whenever I saw Natsume so upset and depressed I knew it was my fault." Tears poured out on Luna's eyes and she looked embarrassed on what she did with Mikan and Natsume. "I loved Natsume ever since we were kids and I wanted him to love me. But that plan that I made so he would love me turned out wrong. Very wrong. I was the reason why he's sad and I couldn't bear that thought."

She paused for a moment and continued, "I went to your condo but they told me you weren't there. I searched for you but one of your relatives told me you moved away. I wanted to clear things out between us but it was too late. Natsume also moved away. I was guilty until now, I am. And I will always be guilty if you wouldn't forgive me." She ended her story with a sobbed.

Natsume stared at Luna with shock. She told Mikan the truth. No lies at all. Every details was told. Did she was really that guilty? Oh, whatever she was feeling right now, he doesn't care. He's just thankful that Luna helped him to tell Mikan the real story. He looked at Mikan and as her expression on her face; it tells him she doesn't believe Luna. Oh boy.

Mikan went closer to Luna with her calm face. Luna smiled at her, "Mikan, thank God you belie—"

SLAP!

Natsume's eyes widen on what Mikan just did. Luna gasped as she held her face. She wanted to slap Mikan back but she knew she deserve that slap. "You really think I would believe to your lies?" Mikan coldly said. "I fell for it once and I wouldn't let myself to fell for it again." She turned around and slowly walked away.

"Mikan!" Natsume called her. "She's telling the truth."

"Pfft." Was only her response.

"Mikan, please, tell me what do you want me to do so you would believe her?"

"You really wanna know," she looked at Natsume with her cold expression. "Get out of my life." And with that she left Luna and Natsume alone.

When Mikan's figure was gone, Natsume went to Luna. "Why did you that?"

"I've done a lot of mistakes in my life Natsume and I wanted to fix everything." She looked at the direction where Mikan ran off. "I've done my part. Now do yours, follow her and prove to her that you love her."

Natsume nodded and ran off.

* * *

Back to the laboratory, everyone were still waiting for a news on what happened to Natsume and Mikan.

"Look, it's Mikan!" Anna shouted as she pointed the window.

It was really Mikan, running towards the laboratory. Everyone immediately dashed off outside and went to Mikan.

"Mikan," Hotaru called her. Mikan ran to them and hugged Hotaru tight. "Mikan, tell me what happened?"

"Hotaru…" she sobbed to her chest. "I can't believe this is happening…"

Hotaru patted Mikan's back, "Shh." She comforted her. "Be calm and tell me everything."

Mikan broke the hug and looked at Hotaru with her chocolate eyes. The eyes that was filled with pain and negative emotions. She look like a mess. She look wasted and depress. Tears won't stop flowing into her eyes. She was broken.

"Mikan," Anna came near her and held her hand. "We know everything. Please, we are your friends. We will listen to you."

Mikan stopped crying and looked at each of her friend. They all had the worried faces but the most caring one. Their aura tells her that they will be there to comfort and listen to her. "Can we talk inside?"

Yuu nodded. "That's a good idea. Let's go."

Hotaru held Mikan and they all entered Hotaru's laboratory. But one blonde lad was left outside and he was looking from a far. Her girlfriend, who went out of her laboratory went to her boyfriend and held his hand.

"Are you okay?" Hotaru worriedly ask.

"I am," Ruka answered. "I'm just thinking, where is Natsume?"

"Probably—" but before Hotaru could make theory, Natsume popped out from the direction where Mikan came running. Obviously, he was running after her. Once Hotaru saw Natsume, her worried faced turned into a stone one.

"Speak about the devil and the devil shall appear." She mockingly said.

Natsume approached them while panting. "Where's Mikan?" Natsume asked between pants. "I need to talk to her."

"What did you do to her?" Hotaru icily asked as she pointed her index finger on him. "Tell me."

"Where is she!"

"Natsume, calm down. She's inside Hotaru's lab." Ruka replied. "What happened to you?"

Natsume sighed, "Luna told her the real story. But…she wouldn't believe."

"That idiot." Hotaru rubbed her temple. "Don't follow her. Just let me talk to her. I knew it; it would take thousands of words before the idiot will comprehend everything."

"But—"

Natsume was about to protest but Hotaru stopped her. "Let me do the job, Hyuuga. I'm her best friend. She will listen to me."

"I need to talk to her!" Natsume objected.

"You can talk to her later." Hotaru calmly said. She turned around, "Ruka, don't let him enter inside or I'll break up with you." And with that she took her leave and went inside the laboratory.

Ruka and Natsume were left outside. As Ruka stared Natsume, he knew Natsume's worried that this might be the end of Mikan and his love story. He is Natsume's best friend and even though it is not clearly seen on his face, Natsume too, is in pain.

"Dude," Ruka said as he touched Natsume's shoulder. "Trust my girlfriend this time. Please."

Natsume looked at Ruka and sighed, "I'll trust her. She's my only hope."

Ruka smiled, "She is. Lighten up, everything will be okay."

"How can you smile when everything's already fucked up?"

Ruka let out a throaty laugh and pointed the sky. "I trust that Person above. He won't let things to be out of control. You should trust him too."

Natsume looked above and flashed a small smile, "I trust you." He whispered quietly. He turned around and said, "I'll be at my house if she'll look for me and Ruka…"

"Yes Natsume?"

"Tell her I won't be going nowhere. I'll be waiting for her." And with that Natsume left Ruka.

Ruka smiled, "Oh love and its magic." Then she followed everyone in Hotaru's lab.

* * *

Once Ruka entered, everyone was sat on the chairs and giving Mikan some water to calm her down. Hotaru was standing beside Mikan. "Okay, Mikan. We need to talk." She began. She sat beside Mikan and eyed her. "Why the hell didn't you believe on that Koizumi?"

Mikan stared on Hotaru in disbelief. "What do you mean? You know?"

"Of course, I do." Hotaru half shouted and crossed her arms. "I found her. I let her tell me the whole story. I made her attend this ball and tell you the whole damn story."

"But why?" she softly asked.

"Because you need it. It's for your own good."

Sumire added, "You need the answers of your questions that's why Hotaru brought Koizumi here. Now all your questions have been answered, now why don't you believe it?"

"Because it's Luna for heaven's sake!" Mikan shouted as she banged the glass on the table. "She's telling lies."

"Are you telling me I'm a fool because I believed her?" Hotaru sternly asked. "For the love of God Mikan Sakura, stopped thinking that everyone is lying to you! You've been asking for the truth and now here it is and you won't believe it?"

"Guys calm down, take it slow." Koko said as he tried to calm the 3 girls.

"No Koko," Sumire said. "We're done with the easy part. Let's do the hard way." She looked at Mikan and said, "Luna might be a bitch, but hey people can change! I've change. Natsume change."

"She's right," Hotaru agreed. "Luna 's telling the truth, Mikan. Natsume didn't cheat. Luna was at fault and she's doing everything to make it up to you."

Mikan covered her face with her hands, "I don't know Hotaru…I don't know what to do."

"You need to move on, Mikan. Forgive the people in your past and let it go."

"And Mikan," Ruka added, Mikan looked at her. "Natsume told me he'll be waiting for you. He'll always love you. And he won't be going anywhere far away from you."

There was a silence for a moment until Mikan broke it. "I need to go to Natsume." She hurriedly ran outside.

"He's at home!" Ruka shouted.

"Thank you!" Mikan shouted back.

Hotaru let out a proud smirk, "Mission accomplished. "

Kitsunume looked at Ruka and asked, "Did Natsume really said that?"

Ruka let out a smirk, "Not really."

"So you made it up?" Kitsunume asked once again.

"Not really." Ruka answered the same.

"So what?" the confuse Kitsy asked.

Ruka smiled and said, "Let's just say I'm being a good best friend."

* * *

It was almost past 2 when Natsume arrived in his mansion. No one was there. Lulu went home early. Aoi was having sleep over with her best girlies. He was alone. He grabbed some wine and sat on his living room. Lights were off and he was drinking his wine.

Soon, it was raining cats and dogs. He sipped his wine and close his eyes and he tries to forget the bad things that had just happened. Right now, he wanted to bury his self and just die. The great Hyuuga Natsume doesn't know what to do with all his problems in life.

He hates life. He hates love.

Ding dong!

Before he could continue his thoughts, his doorbell rang. He opened his eyes and looked confuse. Who would come to his house in this time of the night? It couldn't be Mikan right?

He stood up and put his wine down. He slowly walked towards the door and opened it. And to his shock, it was the least person he thought that would come over to him.

"Mikan?"

"Natsume," Mikan slowly said. She bit her lips, trying not to cry.

"What…what are you doing here?" he asked as he was shocked to see Mikan outside his house.

"Um," she let out a deep sigh and said. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I'm sorry I thought you lied to me. I'm so sorry I accused you. I was a jerk for not trusting you. Gosh, I'm really embarrassed now but—"

And before she could tell her speech how she's sorry, Natsume captured her lips. She was shock at first but she gave in and kissed him back.

That kiss wasn't like their other kisses. It felt like it was the first time that they've kiss in their whole life. It felt like first kiss. It was full of love, full of passion. They loved this feeling and they don't want to stop but they have to.

They were gasping for breath once they broke the kissed. Natsume put his hands on her waist and Mikan snaked her arms on his neck.

"I still love you Natsume." Mikan said while smiling.

Natsume flashed his rare smile and said, "I love you too, polka. Always have, always will."

And then Natsume kissed her again and they shared a blissful night that they would never forget.

* * *

**Review?**


	20. Forever and Always

**SO MUCH FOR THE HAPPY ENDING**

**

* * *

**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**A/n: This is the last chapter but this won't be the end of Mikan and Natsume's story. Please please read and review. Thanks :3**

**

* * *

**

**Last Chapter**

_I loved you once. I loved you twice. Always have and always will :3_**  
**

As the sun rise, another day had begun. This day might be the end of something or might be a beginning of a blissful start but for Hotaru Imai and Ruka Nogi, this day is where they both shared life together. You guessed it right people, today is the wedding day of Hotaru and Ruka.

It's been two years and a forth, ever since Ruka proposed Hotaru on the school's festival and right now, their wait have been come to reality. Everyone was all excited for this day; even the Ice Queen looks nervous, really really nervous.

Hotaru was on her dressing room, she just finished getting ready for her wedding and its 10 minutes before the wedding. She sat on a chair in front of a mirror and stared at herself. Since she was a kid never in her whole life she thought that she would marry a guy and fall in love.

Never in her life had someone wooed her because everybody feared her. They all think she's too emotionless and cold to know how to love. She believed what everyone thinks of her until she met Ruka.

This might sound cliché but somehow Ruka changed that belief of hers. He taught her how to soften up and loves someone. He taught her that even though they called her the Ice Queen she's still has a soft side. And he made her realize that it's not really about what people think about you, it's about how you think about yourself.

Yes, she can tell that she's lucky to have him in her life. She doesn't know what she did right that God gave her a person like Ruka Nogi but she's thankful that she found him.

"Hotaru," a sweet voice interrupted her thoughts.

Hotaru turned around and there was her best friend, standing in the doorway and smiling happily to her. "You look beautiful," Mikan complimented.

Hotaru stared back at the mirror and smirked, "Doesn't look like me."

Mikan approached her best friend and hug her. The hug didn't last long because Mikan broke the hug immediately. "I don't wanna ruin your dress," she chuckled. "So, minutes from now you're gonna be Mrs. Hotaru Imai-Nogi, eh?"

Hotaru flashed a sweet smile, "I like it."

They shared a laugh and then Hotaru added, "I'm glad things are okay now,"

Mikan grinned, "Me too, Hotaru. Hey! Let's not talk about the past. Let's gave future a warm welcome."

Hotaru agreed, "You're right, Mikan." She touched her tummy, "And I'm excited to see the future with my family."

"I should be the godmother of that child," Mikan teased making Hotaru chuckle.

Their chitchat was interrupted by Koko, "Hotaru, Mikan we need to go now." He stared at Hotaru and smiled sheepishly. "Woah, Hotaru, you look gorgeous."

Hotaru smirked, "And I never thought that you'd compliment me."

Koko grinned, "Oh come on, ladies. Or we'll be late to the wedding."

Mikan held Hotaru's hand, "Let's go?"

Hotaru squeezed Mikan's hand and smiled, "Let's go."

* * *

Everyone was on the church waiting for the ceremony to start. The wedding wasn't that big but it was beautiful. You could really tell that the one who's getting married are both happy to be as one. The priest was now standing on the altar and it's a sign that the wedding should start.

The maid of honor, the bridesmaid, ring bearer and flower girl was on ready to start. But the groom was the most excited of them all. He was standing in front of the altar, with his best man on his side, waiting for the mass to start.

Natsume noticed that Ruka looks so nervous but excited and he's guessing he's the one who'll get unconscious not the bride. "Dude, breathe." Natsume teased.

Ruka glared at Natsume, "I'm trying."

Natsume smirked, "Everything would be okay." He assured his best friend. Ruka gave Natsume a small smile showing how grateful he is to have him as his best friend.

And so, the wedding began.

_We were strangers starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming what we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are_

_And I'm suddenly standing at the beginning with you_

As the intro of the music started, the door slowly opened revealing the maid of honor first. She glided slowly on the isle while smiling brightly to the visitors. As her eyes scanned, she finally found the best man who was looking at her like they were the one who was getting married.

She gave him a small smile and he returned it with a smirk. After that blissful night that they shared, Natsume and Mikan became an item again and right now they're about to celebrate their first anniversary.

They were both happy that they were back together again and this time Natsume promised to himself and to Mikan that nothing and no one would stopped them from loving each other. He assured her that this time, this will be forever. Forever and Ever.

_No one told me I was going to find you_

_Unexpected what you did to my heart_

_When I lost hope_

_You were there to remind me_

_This is the start_

_Life is a road I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is road now and forever wonderful journey_

After the maid of honor was the bridesmaids and they are Hotaru's best girlies. They all walked in the isle with their partners beside them. Sumire and Koko were first. They were both followed by Anna and Yuu and then Nonoko and Kitsunume. Last but not the least was Misaki and Tsubasa.

All of them were all happy with their love of their lives. Sumire and Koko were both married for a month now and they just got back from their honeymoon. Four months after, Koko proposed to Sumire which she gladly accepted. One month passed and their wedding was celebrated. They went to Paris and Hawaii to have their honeymoon and they just got back from Hawaii two weeks ago to help prepare for this wedding.

Yuu and Anna were now expecting a baby. It was a sudden news when Anna got pregnant because Yuu and her were not even married nor engaged but whatever that issues were, the baby made their love stronger than before. Yuu was so excited for Anna's delivery which will happen two months from now.

Nonoko and Kitsy had just celebrated their 6th wedding monthsary a week ago. They gave Singapore a quick visit but they immediately came home for the wedding of their good friends. Nonoko isn't pregnant yet but Kitsy's really praying and trying hard to make a baby. Hey, you can't blame him. His best buddy Yuu is now expecting a baby and he's not even married!

Misaki and Tsubasa are now happily living together. And the great news? They have two kids now, who grew up healthy and happy.

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_We were strangers on a crazy adventure_

_Never dreaming how our dreams would come true_

And then the flower girl followed with the ring bearer next to her. They were Mitsu Andou and Sakasa Andou. Mitsu and Sakasa are Misaki and Tsubasa's children. Mitsu's now already 3 years old while Sakasa's 4.

Pregnancy was never easy for Misaki but with the help of her friends, Tsubasa's love and a prayer to God, Misaki successfully made thru with her 2 pregnancy with her babies with Tsubasa. Misaki and Tsubasa decided to stay in Japan after Misaki delivered Mitsu.

Misaki joined the showbiz industry after a certain manager discovered Misaki's talent in acting. While Tsubasa was busy working in their company with Hotaru his business partner. Both of them were successful with their lives and lucky to have each other as luck came along to them.

_Now here we stand unafraid of the future_

_At the beginning with you_

_Life is a road I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is road now and forever wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

As everyone was in their places, the bride walked inside the church. As soon as she stepped inside, everyone smiled and looked delighted on how beautiful and breath taking this moment is.

The groom, in the other hand, had just lost his breathe once he saw his bride-to-be stepped inside the church. He was actually a little calm before Hotaru stepped in and now he doesn't know what do. He was really excited on this celebration. At last, Hotaru would be her wife and she'll be all his.

Ever since he met Hotaru Imai, his life change. They might tell him that he was the one who changed Hotaru but for him he was the one who is change. He found himself because of Hotaru and he felt happy when he and Hotaru became together.

For him Hotaru was the one. No one could ever replace her on his heart. Because Hotaru Imai was his other half, the missing rib and he would be incomplete without her.

_Knew there would be somebody someday_

_I knew there was somebody somewhere_

_Like me alone in the dark_

_Now I know my dream would live on_

_I've been waiting so long_

_Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

_Life is a road I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is road now and forever wonderful journey_

As she slowly reached in to her groom, she stopped in front of him and showed him a sweet smile that she rarely shows. Ruka returned the smile with the same sweetness and reached his hand into hers.

Before they walked into the altar, Natsume called Hotaru. "Imai,"

She faced him and smirked at him, "Yes best friend-in-law?"

He smirked back and said, "Congratulations."

"Thank you," she answered.

"Shall we Hotaru?" Ruka asked.

She nodded and intertwined her hand into his and smiled, "Let's do this."

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

They both walked towards the altar where the priest was waiting for them, smiling happily. Hotaru and Ruka faced each other and Ruka mouthed, "I love you."

Hotaru answered back, "I love you too."

"Today," the priest began. "We will success on how two hearts that beats for each other, turns into one."

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_

* * *

_

The wedding of Hotaru and Ruka was successful and unforgettable. As they finished on witnessing their vows that they will love each other for better or worse, till death do they a part, the reception took place.

The reception was held on one of the famous 5 star hotels in Japan, the Crimson Regency, which was owned by Natsume's sister Aoi. Speaking of Aoi, she's now in USA and she's handling business there. She just gave Hotaru a call after the wedding and congratulated her. Aoi felt sorry because she wasn't there to attend the wedding but still, she's happy for them.

Right now, she's dating the boy she met in the park when she was still a teenager. You remember too, huh? It was Youichi Hijiri. After they met, Youichi amazingly had her number and they had a dinner date. They became close and Aoi liked him a lot because he really reminds her of her brother, Natsume. It didn't take long before they got together. Aoi was glad that Natsume liked him, even Hotaru did!

Youichi's now in USA too with Aoi but he's too working for some projects with his work. He became a part of the famous band in Japan right now, Silver Lining and he's the drummer and the backup vocalist. Though he isn't the front man, a lot of girls go gaga on him, much to Aoi's dismay.

Back to the reception, everyone was there, enjoying the party. Some were congratulating the newly wedded couple. Paparazzi, medias, and reporters were there to interview the youngest and richest woman in Japan with her husband.

But a certain brunette was sitting on her reserved chair and eating her desert. She doesn't look happy like she was in the church. In fact, she looked bored and upset. Her boyfriend, Natsume, noticed the long face of Mikan, so he approached her.

"Hey," he greeted.

Mikan didn't looked at him, she just continued eating as she replied, "Hi."

"Why the long face, polka?" he asked as he sat beside her.

Mikan sighed, "I know I should be happy but I'm not. I am! I mean, I'm pissed."

Natsume looked confused on her girlfriend's answer, "What?"

"I wanted to spent this last night with Hotaru because I know she'll be in Italy tomorrow morning for her honeymoon." She let out a loud sigh and looked at the reporters crowding her best friend and Ruka. "But with that sea of people, how could I do that?"

Natsume chuckled, "Oh come on. You know Hotaru's a famous person in Japan. I mean, we all are famous, so you can't blame those reporters."

Mikan sighed again and looked at Natsume. He was right; they were all famous in Japan. Ruka was a successful doctor and now he owns two hospitals and a high standard medical school. Hotaru was a business woman who owns a company who invents new gadgets. Natsume here is a business man too like Hotaru. He owns luxury hotels, resorts, malls and restaurants and even a village! Mikan was a fashion designer and she has a clothing line right now.

"You're right, Natsume."

Natsume held her hand and gestured her to stand up. Mikan looked puzzled on his action, "What are you doing?"

"Stand up," he ordered.

Mikan followed, "But why?"

Natsume grabbed Mikan to the exit making Mikan more confuse. "Natsume, where are we going? We can't miss the reception!"

"I already asked permission to them and they both agreed."

Mikan stopped on her tracks, "Wait, what are you talking about?"

Natsume faced her, "Trust me, okay? Just follow me."

Mikan stared at her boyfriend's face. Natsume changed ever since. He became more mature and less stoic. She sighed, "Fine."

"Good," he replied as he grabbed Mikan's hand and they went to a place where no one knows.

"Where are we, Natsume?" Mikan asked as she held the blind fold on her eyes. When they were in the car, Natsume blindfolded her making her more curious and nervous on what they would be doing.

"It's a secret. You'll know later," Natsume answered.

They have been walking for a minute now and Mikan still don't have any clue where they are now. Then they stopped walking. Natsume removed his hand on hers, "Natsume," she called his name. "You know I hate surprises."

"You'll love this one." He said as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Natsume," Mikan called his name but he didn't answer. "Natsume, where are you?"

She got alarmed when she can't feel Natsume's aura on the place. She doesn't know where she is right now and Natsume can't be found. She slowly removed her blind fold and she was shock to see the place.

It was like a park or a forest that was filled with trees, bushes, grasses and flowers. It was really dark but a light was clearly seen near her. She walked towards the light and she gasped that it was fireflies. She never saw one and she really wanted to see a real firefly.

"Woah," she said with the amazed expression on her face. She was even amaze when the fireflies were amazingly formed in to an arrow and she's guessing it was a direction. The first arrow was pointing straight so she followed it. As she reached the end of one, another one was there and it was pointing left. Again, she followed it and the last one was pointing to right. She arrived to a destination where fireflies was everywhere, flying freely on the air.

She almost jumped when she felt a tapped on her hand. She turned around and there was a little boy, standing there and he was holding a red rose. He handed it to Mikan.

Mikan looked at the rose and she accepted it. There was note on it and she read it."I," she read it aloud. She looked at the boy and the boy was running away. "Hey, wait up!" she called. She immediately followed the boy and another boy stopped her while she was running.

The boy gave Mikan a pink rose which she accepted. She read the note and it says "LOVE". The boy was about to run away but Mikan caught his arm. "What's this?"

They boy only replied, "Just follow me."

The boy walked slowly and Mikan followed but between in the tracks, another boy approached her. He handed her a white rose and she opened the note. It says, "YOU".

"So the note says, I LOVE YOU?" Mikan thought loudly. She looked at the boy and was surprised he didn't ran away.

"Where's Natsume?" she asked.

"Follow me," the kid replied and so Mikan followed him.

The walk didn't take long. They stopped on a dark lake and the boy ran away from her. Mikan didn't follow him, she just stared at the lake and then a light just popped out. Boats started to appear and there where men on it, smiling at her, and they were all holding some kind of letter.

All of a sudden, a melody started to play.

_It took one look and forever laid in front of me_

_One smile and I died _

_Only to be revive by you_

_There I was thought I had everything figured out_

_Goes to show on how much I know_

_About the way life plays out_

Suddenly, lights flashed out and the letters were now clearly seen from Mikan's direction. She stared at the letters and she figured out that words could be formed on it. She gasped as she realized what was written on it.

It was the words that she always wished to hear from Natsume.

**WILL YOU MARRY ME?**

_I take one step away_

_But I find myself coming back to you_

_My one and only_

_One and only you_

"Mikan," a husky voice called her.

She turned around and there was Natsume, standing there, smiling at him. He was wearing the smile that she knows; she's the only one who can see it.

"Natsume, what's this?" she asked. Right now, Mikan's really confuse on what is going on. Is Natsume asking her hand for marriage? What's this all about?

Natsume stepped forward and held Mikan's hand and put his other hand on her waist. Understanding his gesture, Mikan put her hand on Natsume's arm and she intertwined her hand on his.

_Now I know that I know not a thing at all_

_Except the fact that I am yours_

_And that you are mine_

_Oh, They told me that this wouldn't be easy_

_And no, I'm not one to complain_

_I take one step away_

_And I find myself coming back to you_

_My one and only_

_One and only you_

As Natsume sang these words to her, she felt like she's in heaven with an angel beside her. They were dancing slowly with the music and Natsume sang the lyrics to her. It was like telling her how much he tried to let her go but he just can't.

He just love her too much that he could endure thousand of pains just to be with her. She's like that to him too. She has done everything to let him go but she just can't. Though the world gives her a thousand of reasons why she should move on yet she wouldn't. She would still fight for him, for her love to him because she knows she only belongs to Natsume and no else.

They stopped dancing and Natsume broke the hug. He knew Mikan has a lot of questions so he just gave her the answers. "Mikan," he called her name. "I know you're confuse."

"I am!" Mikan agreed.

"Don't interrupt me, okay?" Natsume said as Mikan just nodded. "I know we've been thru a lot of challenges and trials, we've made it thru because of our love for each other. The time that I lost hope and wanted to give you up, love still finds a way to make me love you."

He held Mikan's hand, "Even if the world will threw me a thousand of reasons why this relationship won't work out, I'm not afraid because I'm armed with one reason why it would work out—I love you, Mikan. Forever and always."

Mikan was in the verge of crying. She was touch with Natsume's words. She caressed his cheek, "I love you too Natsume."

Natsume smiled and said the words she was waiting, "Mikan, will you marry me?" Natsume said as he opened a box and revealed a 4 karat diamond inside it. Mikan looked at the box and gasped on how wonderful it looks.

She stared at Natsume and smiled at him. "Yes, of course!"

Natsume's nervous heart felt happy when Mikan agreed to be his wife. He wore to her the diamond and they both shared a long passionate kiss as the fireworks where shining brightly on the sky.

Mikan and Natsume were both meant to be. They were supposed to be together but a witch stopped them. They lost it once but they brought it back with the power of their love. Now, they were sure that this will be forever and if forever doesn't exist, love's magic would still find a way not to separate them from each other.

Oh, love and its magic.

_And the rest was still unwritten…_

_

* * *

_

**This the end people :3 I had fun making this story. This was my first ever complete story and I was happy that many people loved this story. Thank you so much for the support. You don't know how happy and grateful I am. This last chapter is dedicated for all the fans, the readers and the one who experienced this kind of twist in their love stories. I hope you'll still support the stories that I have written. And till we meet again.**

**Review? :3**


	21. Till we meet again

**THANK YOU!**

**January 31, 2009. **The day I decided to make this fiction. I remember how I got LSS with this song and decided to make a one-shot story out of this song. Just a little Valentine's Day fictional story. But some readers told me that I should post a sequel. Then I thought why not make this a real story and so I decided to make it as my first long fictional story. First, I was expecting no one would love and read this story but I was shock that somehow some people gave time and chance for my story even if before and until now I have mistakes in grammars and in spellings.

One thing that I'm thankful about this story is that I've developed about my skills in writing stories and my English grammar. With the people who kept telling me about my grammar mistakes, THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH :) you have no idea how helpful your advices are. It took a year for me to finish this story. I remember when our computer got busted and I've updated for a quite long and I was expecting that readers got tired of waiting for me to update my story. So, when I published the chapter I was so thankful that at least some people stayed loyal and waited for the update. I remembered, mizusuwings124 review;

_geez..my eyes are now aching again..i read all the chaps again..._

_hehe..but it's worth it^_^_

_i hope there'll be more NXM_

_and more romatic moments during their practice please^^_

_and when will u let mikan hear the reasons of natsume why he & luna kissed before?_

_hehe_

_anyway, please UPDATE SOON1!_

I was touch that somehow that she or he has paid time for my story to read it from the top because she totally forgot about it. If you ever read this message, A BIG BIG BIG BIG THANK YOU FOR YOU AND A LONG TIGHT HUG! THANK YOU SO MUCH :*

Ever since, class started I started to update very late. But still you're loyalty and love for this story never vanished. You continued reading it and dropping more review. Speaking, i remembered about the story's chapter 19 that only one person dropped a review. I was so sad and depress that time that I thought that I should quit and delete my story but hey, you didn't let me. Instead, you've shown your support to me.

random passerby:

hey the last chapter was good, you already said that you would post the last chapter, I'm sure many are waiting for it then I hope you can have your more reviews... anyway what I'm trying to say is even though people who reads your work doesn't give you reviews, you should still update because they are still your supporters, many readers don't give reviews and I'm one of them, although this is not a review but an advice... I know that FFN is for amateur or novice writer or whatever but it is still for public and many people support the authors by reading the work and recommending them to other people and still without reviewing... :|

This review has given me inspiration that even if people don't drop reviews still it doesn't mean that people doesn't like your stories anymore. Reviews are just comments; it doesn't really tell how many readers you have gained. So for this anonymous reader, THANK YOU FOR THIS USEFUL AND INSPIRING ADVICE :)

And of course, without this story I wouldn't meet my best buddy in this website, my beloved sis **BOLDBRUNETTE.** Sis, wherever you are right now, I hope you're fine and happy. I miss you so much :) I know you're busy like me with your studies and I'm hoping your grades are doing fine. I know God won't let your studies be a problem to you. Thank you because you're my first friend here. Without this fanfiction, I wouldn't have met you. I love you and I miss you :*

For the people who dropped reviews, THANK YOU. HERE THEY ARE:

_AGREE_

_21_

_JR_

_Konnie_

_Aya Igarashi Kaoru_

_natsumeXmikan 4ever_

_Tsukihime Noumi_

_anonymous_

_dream_

_secretary_

_midnight_

_Little-Miss-Shy-Girl_

_snowqueen1205_

_cam_

_IRishou_

_3hime kun_

_07_

_Gakuen Alice Fan # 1_

_Chichiru chu_

_niceladysakura_

_YunaNeko_

_ano?aaa_

_Xxdarkness-angelxX_

_Crimson-diamonds-823_

_theblackcat1236_

_DreamerxxTasha_

_Kassie_

_..._

_mizusuwings124_

_Aakriti_

_aimiera_

_An Identified Nobody_

_bAritUde no kOkorO_

_DreamerxxTasha_

_Irischeto_

_zerokurou_

_Deers_

_yellowsun07_

_random passerby_

_Randomgirl_

_mikanmikan_

_xxLovelyRosexx_

_teenboyz_

_Don Melon Lord_

_yellowsun07_

_Jeanne_

And for the silent readers, THANK YOU SO MUCH PEOPLE :3 With just your support, you have given such wonderful happiness to me and now that my birthday is days to go, your reviews are such a wonderful gift to me. Once again, thank you so much :D

Please, for those who have supported this story, read my other on-going stories namely **MORE THAN ENOUGH **and **MISTAKE. **Thank you so much :3

THANK YOU FOR THE 555 days, 20 months and 1 and a half year. Your reviews have made my day and I hope you'll still support me. For the 100 reviews that you have dropped and counting, THANK YOU.

Till next time…

**EAMC-iloove**


End file.
